


Keeping It In The Family (Season One)

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Keeping It In The Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, Car Sex, Caring John Winchester, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester Wants Children, Dean Winchester is Loved, Demons, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Son Incest, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation kinkn, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, John Winchester is Missing, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinky Dean Winchester, Light Bondage, Loss, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mile High Club, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester is Loved, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Succubi & Incubi, Taboo, Top John Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Winchester Sister, Young Sam Winchester, felicio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 62,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: THE CREEPY. THE DEMENTED. THE UNEXPLAINED. THE UNEARTHLY.Bound by tragedy and blood to a dangerous, other-worldly mission, two brothers and their sister crisscross the lonely and mysterious back roads of America, encountering creatures that most people believe only exist in folklore, superstition and nightmares.The Winchester family share a bond beyond the realms of normality. They share a love that transcends what is considered right and true.John, Sam and Dean love Dinah with every fibre of their souls. John's daughter. Sam's big sister. Dean's twin. The world will tell them that what they feel is wrong but they've never been normal to begin with.





	1. Dinah Winchester

Name: Dinah Winchester

Nickname: Sweetheart (John) Di (Dean and Sam)

 

Age: Pre-SPN 23

 

Family:

Mary Winchester (Mother - deceased)

John Winchester (Father)

Sam Winchester (Younger Brother)

Dean Winchester (twin Brother)

 

 

Powers and abilities: 

Life Force Manipulation: While not a full succubus, Dinah does feed when she has sex, even unknowingly, by absorbing a portion of her 'victim's' energy.

Accelerated healing: Dinah heals faster after sex, with the absorption of energy.

Seduction and manipulation: Dinah can seduce and manipulates with the touch of her skin on another's. This is very minor and unnoticeable, but people find it hard to resist her when she touches them. Her touch can also be used to calm someone down.

Sexual Instinct: Dinah is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. She has a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving her a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend her sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making her an expert her first try in every way, that can effect even those around her just by wanting her and repel those Dinah doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed.

Absolute Beauty: Dinah possesses the rarest type of beauty there is (pure infinite beauty), which is even higher up than supernatural beauty. No one, no matter how different their beauty standards may seem, cannot deny Dinah's beauty is truly unfathomable as Dinah possesses infinite beauty. Because of this, the Dinah can use people to get what she so desires.

Sexual Inducement: Dinah can induce sexual arousal in others to make them lustful and crave sexual interaction. It's very subtle with her being only slightly succubus.

Seductive Magnetism: Dinah radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for the Dinah's favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause them harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost.

 

Human abilities:

Expert Hunting Skills - Trained by her father from early childhood, Dinah possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities.

 

Expert Hand-to-Hand combat - Dinah is adept with martial arts, and knife fighting as well

 

Marksmanship - Dinah is well-versed with multiple types of firearms and is an expert marksman, she seldom misses her intended target and can efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets.

 

Master knife wielder/Knife-thrower: Dinah is highly skilled with knives. Dinah uses a variety of knives to successfully kill numerous counts of supernatural enemies. Dinah prefers knives to guns.

 

Tactician - Dinah is also a proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills. Highly resourceful, she frequently utilizes improvised weapons and explosive devices.

 

Intellect - Dinah possesses extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology. She is well-versed in how police, fire departments and various government agencies (FBI, CDC) typically operate and conduct investigations. She also knows how to both impersonate and evade them effectively. Dinah is a virtuoso of escape, evasion, silent movement, and when the situation requires, subtlety and stealth. Lastly, she is also alarmingly skillful in many areas frowned upon by the law: lock picking, breaking into security systems (not so much computers, which often falls on Sam), car jacking and gaining an 'advantageous purchase' comes naturally to her.

 

 

 


	2. Prologue (20 years old)

John is pretty sure he is going to hell, oh he has no doubt about that. For the things that he's done, the things he wants to do, and the things he thinks about doing. Mostly the things involving his daughter. His little girl. The girl he raised. The girl he watched grow from an awkward sweet little girl to a beautiful, sexy and confident young woman. A young woman that he's dreamt about, a young woman who he's pleasured himself to the thought of. And he should feel bad about it, his wife is dead, their mother is dead, but he can't help but feel nothing but warmth when he thinks of her. Dinah Winchester. His little sweetheart. His little princess. John opens his eyes to stare at his daughter slept beside him. The queen motel room means that there are only two beds, and she complained about having to sleep next to Dean, as he kicks and spreads out and smacks her in the face in his sleep. John knows that is not why she wants to sleep in his bed. Dinah moans in her sleep and shifts her hips and John tightens his jaw and then raises his hand, he shouldn't, but he is, he strokes her arm and she shifts in her sleep trying to get closer. He glances over his shoulder at Sam and Dean's bed, both still fast asleep. John turns back and brushes Dinah's hair back to stroke her cheek, he leans closer and kisses her softly. She kisses him back, even in her sleep she kisses him back, John pulls back and hangs his head before sitting up, swallows hard and then climbs out of the bed.

…........................

John grabs his duffel as Dinah flicks her hair out of the back of her leather jacket. Her jeans a little too low and her shirt just a little too high, showing off just a little bit too much skin. He looks away as Dean wraps his arms around his twin sister and chuckles whispering in her ear, she laughs and looks to Dean who wiggles his eyebrows at her, they both look to Sam who adjusts his shirt awkwardly, scratching through it, Dean and Dinah laugh harder. And just like that John is reminded how young she still is. But he smiles still, her laugh is something magical.

“Ready?” he asks giving the three of them a look, Dean and Sam share a look before nodding.

…...........

The skinwalker they're hunting swipes at John and manages to floor him, he's getting slower in his older age.

…............

Dinah frowns and looks back, John was supposed to be right behind her and he's not, she looks forward to where Sam and Dean run into the next room.

“Damn it” she complains and runs back towards John.

…............

John's pinned down and he can hear Sam and Dean yelling in the next room followed by gunfire, John turns his head looking for his gun, his fingers scraping at the floor reaching for it. He groans as the skinwalker tries to claw at him. There's a gun shot and the skinwalker falls against him, dead. John pushes it from him and looks up, Dinah looks down at him worried. He smiles.

“Hey, sweetheart” he teases lightly, she shoots him an annoyed look, her eyes welling up a little. “I'm fine” he whispers, assures her standing. His hand reaches for her cheek. “I'm okay” he tells her and looks around before leaning closer to kiss her. “Thank you” he whispers pulling back. She presses her head to his chest and he strokes her hair.

…..............

John watches as she changes, though he pretends to be searching for another case, a lead on yellow eyes, he watches the way she grazes the fabric of her jeans over her legs, and then up over those perfectly formed cheeks. He closes his eyes and scolds himself. She shakes her head and wiggles her hips, music blasting from the headphones in her ears, she has no idea what she is doing to him. She smiles to herself and twirls, John smiles. At least one of his kids is still happy at heart.

…...............

“We're going to the bar” Dean tells Dinah, ruffling her hair. “You coming?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“I think I'm just gonna watch a movie in bed” she answers, Dean pouts at her. “I'm tired” she tells him.

“Okay” he whispers. “But I miss my wing women” he teases slapping her backside. She rolls her eyes lightly. Sam chuckles and shakes his head, Dinah gasps.

“Take Sammy....women love puppy dog baby brothers” she tells Dean.

“They do?” Dean asks.

“We do” Dinah answers, Dean looks to Sam and raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, alright, grab your jacket” Dean tells him, Sam grabs his jacket as Dean turns back to Dinah. “This better work” he warns poking her nose. Dean hugs Dinah before leaving with Sam.

“You not going with them, sweetheart?” John asks leaving the bathroom. She smirks and then turns to him, holding her hands behind her back, which just happens to push her breasts out and lifts her shirt showing off her stomach. .

“Hmmmm no” she answers. “I'm not really up for being hit on all night” John moves to his duffel and smirks, secretly pleased that she would rather stay in with him. John pulls his shirt over his head and reaches into the duffel for a fresh one, behind him Dinah bites her lip and then walks towards him. Dinah wraps her hands around John's waist and he sighs a little.

“Dinah” he scolds, with absolutely no conviction. “Last time was....the last time”

“That's what you said the time before” she whispers nuzzling into his back. “And the time before” John groans as her fingers slip into his jeans, handing off of his waist. “Please, daddy” she whimpers, and he moans grabbing her wrist.

“Don't do that” he whispers.

“Daddy” she purrs and kisses his shoulder blade and John is loosing all will to say no. he pulls on her wrist lowering her hand until her fingers brush against his semi-hard cock. She smirks and wraps her fingers around him,

“Oh God, sweetheart” he moans as she slides her hand up and down his shaft, there is just something about her touching him, he pulls her hand out of his jeans and turns to face her. She licks her lips looking up at him, his hands find her face and he kisses her.

…........

John lifts Dinah up and carries her towards the bed, his lips on her neck, his fingers sliding under her shirt, strokes her spine, she moans and clutches to his shoulders. John lays with her on the bed, brushing her hair back as he slowly undresses her, baring her to him and he takes it seriously, each item of clothing taken from her with gentleness and love. His fingers dancing over her newly bared skin before moving onto the next item. He worships her. His precious little girl. He worships every inch of his little girl until she is naked beside him. There are scars, and marks on her skin from hunts and a rough childhood with Dean as her older brother and Sam as her younger one. And he loves all of them. Touches them. Kisses them. Maps them. The first time he was inside his daughter, he had his eyes closed the entire time and told himself it was the drink, the second time he kept her back facing him and kept her face down, third time had been in the impala and choices of position were slim, she faced him and he found he loved it, so the next and the next and the next...and so on. John pulls Dinah over him, so she is straddling his waist, hovering over him. He slides his hand between them and lines himself up with her, kisses her as he pushes her hips down, sliding inside of her, she moans and throws her head back, clutching to his wrists, she shudders and clutches around him. John holds tight to her waist.

“Dad” she groans, his hips stutter up into her.

“Come here” he lets go of her waist to reach for her face. “Come here, sweetheart” he coos, she leans into his hand and lets him pull her closer, he leans up to kiss her, she grinds her hips against his, he moans into her mouth, his hips work up against her. She pulls back and closes her eyes and John just watches her, watches his daughter ride him, watching her hips move against him, the way her breasts bounce, her head thrown back and hair dancing against his thighs, his hands clutch to her waist, guiding her. His hand shifts, moves up across her stomach, travels up to her breasts, cupping it gently he brushes his thumb over her nipple. She moans and pushes her hips down harder onto him, pushes his deeper. John grabs her waist and turns them both over, pulling her leg around his waist as he thrusts into her, into his baby girl. Her head thrown back against the pillow, his lips finding her nipple, she threads her fingers into the back of his head. “When you come” he starts pulling off her nipple. “Call me John” he asks of her. “Not Dad, or Daddy....call me John” she nods, he kisses her, pulling out of her before thrusting back in. “Oh sweetheart” he breaths into her ear and flicks her clit. “Come for me” Dinah's eyes widen and she cries out.

“John!!” She screams as her orgasm rushes through her, John keeps going, his forehead now pressed to her shoulder as he shamelessly pounds into her, working towards his own orgasm.

“Oh god, Dinah!” John shouts following after, her, releasing himself inside of her, he nuzzles into her neck as they both come down, their breathing evens out, their sweat turns cold and he rolls off of her and takes her hand. She looks to him.

“Dad?” she asks, he wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer, he kisses her head.

“I love you, sweetheart, you know that right?” he asks, she nods.

“I know” she answers and sets her head on his chest.

….............

John watches her sleep, his fingers curled around a glass of whiskey. Sam and Dean enter the motel room laughing, John shoots them both a look and they stop.

“Hey, she okay?” Sam asks nodding to Dinah.

“Just tired” John answers standing and finishing his drink. “I think we all need a decent night” he mumbles and pulls off his shirt before climbing into bed, Dean drops face first onto his bed and Sam grumbles smacking at Dean's feet.

“Dude, come on...” Sam grumbles, John looks to Dinah who is looking back at him. She smiles sadly and turns away from him, he sighs and touches her back before turning the other way.

…...............

John drives, Dinah dozes against his arm and Sam and Dean sleep in the back. John glances to Dinah and strokes her hair.

“Let's take a few days” John whispers to Dinah, she pulls back and looks to him. “Just you and me, Sweetheart” he strokes her cheek. “Huh?” he asks, she smiles and nods.

“Yeah, a few days”

“I know it's not a lot” John tells her.

“It's fine” she leans back against him. “I love you, Dad” she tells him, he smiles and kisses her head.

“I love you too, Sweetheart”

…..............

Dinah wakes to the sun shining in her eyes, she smiles remembering where she is, a cabin, in the middle of nowhere, with John, his warmth plastered to her back, his arm tight around her waist, as if he is afraid she is going to be taken from him. It's what he has nightmares about. No longer does he see his wife burning on the ceiling, but his daughter. He likes to know she is still sleeping beside him. He shifts slightly as he wakes, nose brushing against her neck.

“Morning, sweetheart” he whispers in her ear as his hand slips between her legs.

“Daddy” she breaths as he grazes her clit.

“Mmm” he coos and draws his hand along her thigh, she shudders and closes her eyes as he pulls her top thigh up and back over his own, opening her legs to him, he dips his hand back between them and as he kisses her neck moves his fingers against her clit, to work her up just enough to start, he's already hard and he needs his little girl. She moans, loudly, no need for them to be quiet out here. “Come on, sweetheart” he coos. “I want to be inside of you” he tells her, she lifts her eyes to his, both hooded, blown, needy. “Show Daddy how much you want him” he begs picking up the pace on her clit. Her breathing quickens with the pace, her heart pumping in her chest, a flush creeping up her neck. She bites her lip and he tsks in warning. “I want to hear you, sweetheart, all of those pretty little noises I know you can make” she releases her lip and moans, gradually increasing as she draws closer to her orgasm, building and building until....it explodes.

“Daddy!” she cries out and John moans into her neck.

“Good girl” he whispers against her neck as he spreads her wetness over his fingers before he pushes two of them inside of her, she moans and thrusts back a little, he thrusts forward, his cock nestled in the groove of her ass, he breaths heavily in her ear as he works on her, coaxing her second orgasm closer and closer, knowing just where to stroke inside of her to get her seeing stars, her vision darkening, flashing and he knows she is close. “Cum again for Daddy” he whispers in her ear, she moans and cries out as her orgasm crashes into her. He pulls his fingers free and reaches between them to line himself up before thrusting into her, she throws her head back into his shoulder as he hilts himself completely inside of her. His daughter, warm and tight and perfect around him. He clutches to her waist, fingers digging into her flesh as he pulls out a little only to thrust right back in. She whimpers and closes her eyes, his hand sweeping around to her stomach and up to her chest where his fingers ghost over her nipple, she bucks against his hips. He growls into her neck and grazes his teeth over the skin. Soft. Supple. Young. He thrusts into her harder, snapping his hips into her ass, he wants her to remember this weekend, just in case they never get this time together again. He caresses her breast, fingers pressing just enough. She turns her head to him and he kisses her warmly, tongues rolling together, his free hand under her neck, grazes across her cheek and along her jaw as he makes love to her. His beautiful 20 year old daughter. Who loves him back. He pulls out of her and sits up, she whines and watches him as he manoeuvrers them both, settling Dinah beneath him, staring up at her, flush, sweaty, and beautiful, he grabs her legs and pulls her closer before leaning over her, fingers grazing her cheek as he kisses her, her legs wrapping tight around him, he thrusts back into her, she moans against his lips her arms wrapping around his neck, one of his arms wrapping under her waist, the other holding his weight above her. He thrusts into her at a steady rate, the right amount of hard and fast. Her feet pressing into his ass, pushing him deeper, she throws her head back and cries out, his lips finding her neck.

“Dinah” he whispers and closes his eyes, his own orgasm fast approaching but he wants her to get one more out of it, always wants her to be more than satisfied after they have sex. He snaps his hips to hers, burying himself as deep as he can go, she shudders and shakes against him. She's close too.

“John” she moans and he clenches his jaw, as much as he loves her calling him Daddy, there is something about her using his real name, like they can forget that she is his daughter, and they're almost a real functioning couple. He raises his head to look down at her, eyes glassy, unfocused. He nudges her nose and she smiles up at him and it's so full of love his heart actually aches a little. He reaches between them and hastily rubs her clit, he is about ready to burst and she needs to get their first, he needs to feel her squeezing around him. He needs her to milk him.

“Sweetheart” he begs, hips stuttering, he's straining. “Cum” he begs. “Please” she nods and closes her eyes before he feels it, the way she tightens around him, his fingers pinch her clit and she explodes, bucking up against him, squirming, he clenches his jaw before his own hits him. “Dinah!!!” he growls out as he spills into her. His seed pumping out inside of her. He groans and drops his head to her shoulder, nuzzling into her sweaty skin, she strokes his back, gently grazing her nails up and down, comforting, she knows him so well. He presses his lips to her skin as he starts to soften.

….........

John wakes a few hours later, alone but satisfied. He turns his head to Dinah's side of the bed and runs his hand over the covers. Warm. He leans up a little and looks around the room, no sign of her here, but he can smell food and he knows Dinah loves two things after sex, a nap...and food. He smiles and lays back, resting his hands under his head. This is the most relaxed he's felt in months....years actually. Here in this cabin with his daughter.

…...........

John leans in the bedroom doorway to watch his daughter, Dinah stands at the cooker with her hair pulled right up onto the top of her head, elongating her neck, beard rash the only marks on her skin and she wears only his shirt and a pair of fluffy novelty socks, he smiles, it's perfect, this would be perfect, if it didn't have to end in a few days. If they didn't have to return to Bobby's and collect her brothers, they were lucky they got this, a pathetic, weak excuse of Dinah and....female issues. Neither of his boys are idiots and they may one day understand, and he's not worried about what they think of him, but Dinah, she loves her brothers and he would never allow them a reason to hate her. He pushes himself up and moves towards her. She glances back over her shoulder hearing him and smiles, so obscenely bright and happy, he's not sure he's ever seen her smile that way before, and it amazes him. That he's the reason for that smile. He pauses a little in his stride.

“Dad?” she asks turning to him.

“You're smiling” he points out, she smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I'm happy” she admits, he smiles back, eyes welling up a little. “Dad” she moves to him and touches his chest, he leans down and kisses her.

“I love you” he whispers to her, with complete reverence and love. “So much, sweetheart” he nudges her nose a little and kisses her again.

“Food” she scolds lightly. “It'll burn” she pulls back smiling and moves back to the cooker, John takes a seat at the table to watch her. She smiles as she serves the bacon and scrambled eggs, it's something simple yet so perfect. John watches her as she brings the food to the table and then goes back for coffee and mugs before she sits across from him, pulling her knee to her chest, which shows off the fact she is wearing a deep green thong under the shirt, his favourite thong. He closes his eyes and pushes back a moan. He wants to have a normal breakfast with her. No sex. She smirks and reaches for her coffee.

…............

 


	3. Prologue (22 years old)

John sees it with Dean first, the looks, a first simple glances and then he doesn't hide them, Dean watching Dinah the way John watches her. When she dances and it's all hips and ass, the way she moves to the music, even the way she touches herself as she dances, hands roaming over her body. John can see the internal struggle in Dean, he recognises it as the struggle he once fought with, the one he lost. He gave in and never looked back. Fighting it just makes everything harder. Dinah bounces over to their booth and smiles at Dean, taking his hand from the table, Dean's entire frame stiffens under her touch, the coiled spring touch, the he wants her but is too afraid to admit it frame.

“Dance with me” she begs of Dean tugging on his hand, he sighs and gives in letting his sister pull him into the centre of the bar and she dances. John watches with a fond smile. It's just the three of them tonight, Sam having disappeared off to the library hours ago. John lifts his drink as Dean leans closer and whispers in Dinah's ear, and John sees her smile fade, she looks down and away from Dean who is holding onto her wrist, a little too tight given the strain in his knuckles. Dinah rips her hand from Dean's grip then turns and leaves the bar, not looking back, Dean hangs his head and John can see him hating himself for whatever he has just said. Dean looks to John and John sighs standing and following his daughter.

….........

“Dinah” John calls jogging to catch up with her, she looks away from him and wipes at her cheeks. “What did he say?” he asks, anger now starting to course through him. “Dinah” he grabs her arm, she cringes a little. “Dinah” he repeats softly.

“Apparently the way I dance....” she looks away from John and wraps an arm around herself self-conscious now. “And the way I dress....” Dinah has never had an issue with body image, she's always loved her body because John loves her body. “Makes me....” she struggles repeating what Dean said to her.

“Makes you what, Sweetheart?” he asks reaching up and brushing away her tears.

“He said he's seen hookers wear more clothing” she rushes out. “And that you should be ashamed of yourself for letting me dance looking like this let alone letting me come to the bar” she looks to him. “That I am nothing for a filthy cock tease”

“He said that?” John asks, she nods. John strokes her cheek and pulls her closer. “I need you to trust me....can you do that, Sweetheart?” she nods.

“Always” she whispers back. He pulls back and nods.

“Wait in the car” he gives her the car keys. “I won't be long”  
“What are you going to do?” she asks worried, her brother may have been cruel to her but he is her brother and she still loves him.

“Just wait in the car” he repeats and then walks away, Dinah clutches to the car keys and then heads to the impala.

…........

John shoves Dean against the wall of the alley and Dean looks down.

“I didn't mean to say...”

“Yes, you did” John interrupts him. “You meant it....” Dean looks to him.

“But I didn't mean to upset her” Dean corrects. “It just came out...I don't...” he hangs his head again. John sighs and steps closer.

“Do you want to touch her?” John asks, Dean looks to him. “To run your hands over her body, to spread her legs and devour her, to drive yourself into her over and over and over again until she is screaming your name?” Dean swallows hard. “To feel her around you as she cums....? Do you?”

“No” Dean lies, and John sees it, John smirks.

“Say it like you actually mean it, start to get used to lying about it, because I am going to let you in on a family secret” John starts, Dean frowns. “I want to” John admits. “I want to touch her....to run my hands over her body, to spread her legs...”

“Stop” Dean growls. “Don't talk about her like that....” Dean snaps. “She's your daughter...”

“And your sister...” John counters. “Dinah is incredibly open minded” John tells Dean, giving him a look. “Very open minded....” Dean glances to him and frowns.

“What....what are you talking about?” Dean asks, John moves closer to Dean.

“You should feel her” John starts. “She's got some skill has our Dinah...just the right amount of pressure...” Dean pushes John back, John chuckles a little.

“You're sick” Dean growls. “Tricked her into it....”

“She was completely willing, Dean. I've seen the way you watch her, how when she's changing you disappear into the bathroom for half an hour, how her underwear keeps going missing...” Dean looks away. “It's okay, Dean, I'm not judging you” John squeezes his shoulder. “I'm trying to help” Dean looks to him.

“How? I'm not supposed to feel these things....not for my sister”

“According to who?” John asks. “We're a family” John tells him. “We support and stand by and protect one another, no matter what”

“And that includes you.....and Dinah...?” Dean asks.

“Yes” John answers, Dean starts to pace.

“And you want to help me what? Screw my sister?” Dean asks John shaking his head. “No, I can't....” John sighs.

“Come with me” John tells him and starts to walk away towards the impala. Dean sighs and follows him.

….......

John walks with Dean back towards the Impala.

“Look, the first year I felt as you do” John admits stopping just short of the car, far enough that Dinah can't see them. “Fought those feelings. But they just go worse. Those cravings were unbearable, until something inside of me said....screw it” John crosses his arms over his chest. “No one will ever love you as much as she loves you, Dean, she's your twin, you're bonded in a way no one will ever understand. These feelings, people will tell you they're wrong, but trust me, nothing ever feels wrong with her.....she's blood, she's supposed to be with us, it's society that is wrong” John smirks. “The Ancient Egyptians used to marry their sisters, in the bible Lot slept with his daughter” Dean raises an eyebrow. “There are references to incestuous relationships throughout history.

“You researched this” Dean points out.

“Like I said, I struggled with this in the beginning, but that goes away when you realise that you love her, and this is just the next step” Dean clenches his jaw. “You love her so much that it transfers to sexual attraction, it's just the next step....” Dean looks to him.

“And she's...okay with things like this”

“Me and Dinah have been sleeping together since she was 16, Dean” John admits. “And I in no way regret any part of it” Dean nods a little. “Right?” John asks, Dean nods.

…...........

Dinah looks between Dean and John as they climb into the impala, John in the driving seat as usual and Dean in the back, Dean avoids looking at her and she looks to John who reaches over and touches her knee, tightens his hold on her knee and pulls her across to the bench to her, she watches John carefully, her heart hammering away, it's only ever been them, her and John and now Dean is in the car with them, John leans closer and kisses Dinah, threads his fingers into her hair and holds her closer as she kisses him back. John pulls back and strokes her cheek.

“It's okay, Sweetheart” he tells her. “Why don't you get in the back with your brother...” he winks at her and nods to the back, she nods and climbs over the from the front to the back. Dean glances to Dinah as she sits along the other side of the bench from him. “It's alright, Dean” John tells him, Dean looks to him, John nods and starts the car. Dean looks back to Dinah and then moves closer to her who looks to him. He reaches up and brushes his fingers over her cheek.

“Dean?” she asks quietly. He kisses her, hesitant at first, until he just lets go, kisses her harder. John pulls the impala out of the lot as Dean threads his fingers through Dinah's hair and pulls her closer. She pulls back a little.

“Dad?” she asks looking to John in the rear view mirror, John winks and nods to her. Dean brushes his fingers over Dinah's thigh, brushing over her flesh, she's so warm and soft and his sister. He clutches to her leg and sighs into her mouth. He lays her back and sighs into her neck, closing his eyes and just feeling her as she strokes at his hair.

“Dinah” he whispers, she moves her hands down to his shoulders and he pulls her leg up around his waist as John pulls the car down a dark side road and rolls to a stop before turning and watching his twin children touch one another. “Dad” Dean begs in Dinah's neck a little, his hand clutching to her thigh.

“It's okay, Dean....” John tells him. “She wants this too” John states looking to Dinah who is quivering mess beneath Dean, just like she is with John, he knows her, he knows the sounds she makes and knows what they mean and what she wants. Dean looks to Dinah who nods a little at him. Dean looks to John still unsure, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. John looks to Dinah. “Why don't you take over, Sweetheart?” he asks, she nods and pushes Dean back up then climbs into his lap, Dean looks to John who nods, reassuring his son, Dinah kisses Dean's neck and his hands find her thighs, his fingers playing with the bottom on her shorts. She kisses along his jaw to meet his lips. Dean now gaining that sureness, that serenity that comes from being with Dinah. He wraps an arm around her waist and turns her so she lays flat on the bench with him between her legs, he kisses her harder, more desperate, more needy, she moans throwing her head back as he moves to her neck, his fingers working on the buttons on her shirt until he just gives up and tears it. He stares down at her as her chest heaves, he's seen her in her underwear before, she's never been all that bothered about her nudity or her body around them. He lifts his eyes to Dinah.

“I'm sorry” he whispers. “For what I said...” she shakes her head and pulls him down, he kisses her and slides his hand up her waist. John watches with apt interest. Dean moves a hand down between them and ubuttons her shorts. Lifts his head to look at her, she nods and helps him push her shorts down her legs, he leans back and pulls them all the way off followed by her panties, these tiny little black lace things that are pretty much useless as panties, Dean holds them out and John takes them from him. Dinah now lays bare in the back seat of the impala.

“What do you think?” John asks, Dean looks down at Dinah, his fingers dance over her stomach and she closes her eyes.

“She's perfect” Dean whispers, Dinah looks to him and he smirks at her and then ducks his head between her legs, she shifts her eyes to John who's hand has disappeared into his jeans, she moans and arches as Dean's tongue ghosts over her clit. Dean's a quick study as he works her over, learns what she likes, what she doesn't, what makes her louder, what makes her cry out in utter pleasure. Plus with a little direction from John it doesn't take Dean long to have her squirming and shuddering and coming on his tongue. Dean lifts his head and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. Dinah is still shaking, her legs presses against Dean's side. He sits back and pushes off his own jeans and boxers before pulling his shirt off, he taps Dinah's thigh and she sits up and straddles his waist backwards, her back to Dean's chest, his arm around her waist as he lines himself up with her, she leans forward closer to John who kisses her, cupping her cheek, Dean slides into her and she moans into John's mouth. Dinah moves her hips moving on Dean who rests his head back and sighs contently, just like John, once he's in, once he's actually inside of Dinah, all that worry, all that self-hatred, it goes away. It's all too intimate, too close, that none of them are going to last very long, John's ragged breathing against Dinah's lips, Dean heavy thick warm breath against her back and Dinah's whimpers, cries and moans between them. Dean leans forward and presses his forehead between her shoulder blades, shifting up into her, John presses his lips to Dinah's as her eyes roll.

“Are you close, sweetheart?” he whispers against her lips, she nods and clutches to his shirt.

“Daddy” she begs, John smirks and kisses her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, she moans and her hips thrust down heavily into Dean's lap, Dean moans and grabs her waist. She squeezes, tightens around him and his eyes flutter, John chuckles a little and smirks at Dinah. “Come for us” John whispers. “Come around your brother” Dinah throws her head back, Dean threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her head closer, he kisses her neck as she shudders around him, clutches to him, clenches beautifully around him, he groans against her neck as he thrusts up, spilling himself inside of her, John follows both of them, his seed erupting from his cock and into his hand. Dean's hand finding her stomach he holds her to him as she slumps against his chest. “Does it feel wrong now?” John asks Dean, who snuggles into Dinah's neck, he lifts his eyes to John which gives him the answer he needs. No.

…....................

John shrugs out of his jacket as her walks into the motel room. Sam's not back yet, good. John looks to Dinah and Dean, Dean holding onto her hand.

“Why don't you both shower, change...” John tells them. “Get cleaned up....and we'll talk about things” Dean looks to Dinah and nods. “And I mean shower” John adds as they both head to the bathroom. Dean smirks and kisses Dinah. “Dean” John warns.

“Shower, I know” Dean mumbles against her lips walking her backwards into the bathroom, John shakes his head and sighs. What has he unleashed?

…......

 

 


	4. Prologue (23 years old)

Dean notices when Sam's affection for their sister shifts, the way Sam's started sharing a bed with the twins and sleeps against Dinah's back, and the way Dean knows Sam's hands wander in the night when he 'sleeps'. Dean even pretends to be asleep as Sam jerks himself off watching Dinah sleep. He's even started 'accidentally' lowering Dinah's tank top or unbuttoning her shirt before Sam wakes, just enough that she peeks over the top. He's testing his brother. Seeing how far he's willing to go. Dean's fine with sharing Dinah, in fact sharing with Sammy is something on his fantasy list. They share everything, the three of them, so why not this too. Even all three of them with Dinah, Dean and Sam inside of her whilst John watches them; that's actually pretty high on his list. Dean peeks through his eyes as Sam stands from the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

“Again?” Dinah mumbles lifting her head slightly, Dean kisses her and smirks a little.

“Who can blame him?” he teases running his hand around her waist. “I don't know if you've noticed....but you are freakin' insanely hot” he tells her.

“A cock tease?” she asks smirking.

“That was a year ago, Dinah...” he whispers. “And you know I didn't mean it” she nuzzles closer to him.

“You did” she corrects. “Short shorts, tank tops, my underwear.....all I did was tease your cock” she kisses his jaw, Dean closes his eyes and sighs softly. “Speaking of” she pulls back a little. “You haven't started stealing my underwear again, have you?” she asks, Dean shakes his head.

“No...” he pats her backside. “I don't need to now, why?”

“That green thong that Dad likes has disappeared”

“Maybe Dad took it” Dean counters, she bites her lip and then kisses him.

“He doesn't need to” she points out. He chuckles and slides his hand into the back of her underwear to caresses her backside.

“So that leaves.....” Dean starts and then looks to the bathroom door.

“Sammy” she finishes. “So it is starting” she breath a little as Dean tugs her closer, brushing his nose along her jaw, she closes her eyes and slips her hand into his boxers.

“Dinah” he warns as her fingers wrap around his growing erection. “Don't start what you can't finish” he looks to her and she smirks biting her lip. He lunges forward and kisses her pulling that lip between his own teeth, she moans and shoves at him, he pins her to the bed and grinds down onto her, she moans against his lips, he pushes her shirt up over her stomach to grab her waist as they make out. The motel door opens but neither twin stops.

“Careful” John growls, Dean leans up from Dinah just as Sam leaves the bathroom, he looks between them and then sighs, he's been sensing the tension in the room whenever he's in it for almost a year now, especially if he walks into a room where Dean and Dinah have been alone in. John looks to Dean. “Why don't we get some breakfast” he throws the car keys to Dean who catches them before standing, dressing and leaving with a small glance back at Dinah, John follows him out. Sam glances to Dinah as she stands, Dean's boxer shorts askew showing off more of her butt cheek then safe, he swallows the lump in his throat as 'those' thoughts creep back up. He shouldn't have them, not of his big sister, but he can't help it. He's tried stopping but he finds himself drifting to her. Sleeping next to her, brushing against her. She bends over to reach into her duffel and Sam clenches his jaw reaching to adjust himself, that view...is well, to him, the most beautiful sight in the world.

…......

“Have you noticed Sammy?” John asks sitting across from Dean in the diner.

“Yeah” Dean answers. “You?” John nods. “Are you gonna...offer what you offered me?” John raises an eyebrow at Dean.

“Would it bother you if I did?” John asks, Dean shrugs.

“It'll be fine” he admits crossing his arms over his chest. “We share everything else”

“True” John agrees. “But sharing your sister, sharing the woman you have sex with, that's....different” John gives Dean a look.

“It bothers you” Dean points out leaning on the table.

“I didn't think it would” John grumbles. “But it does....” Dean leans back and looks down, John sighs. “But....if Sam ignores those urges, it'll all just build and build until something snaps, and it will likely be Dinah that gets hurt” Dean nods agreeing. “So I'll share, to keep her happy”

“What about Mom?” Dean asks. “Does it not...”

“In the beginning I thought it would” John admits. “I thought the guilt would eat me alive.....but I didn't feel any guilt, I haven't....being with Dinah, it's the most....”

“Normal” Dean offers, John nods.

…....................

Sam looks down at Dinah who glances up at him as she walks towards him, reaching him she lifts her head slightly, searching his eyes. She'd caught him staring at her and now he's waiting for her to yell at him. She touches his chest and ghosts her lips over his before pulling back.

“Sammy?” she asks, breathing softly against his lips. It's a surprise. Sam making the first move. He kisses Dinah, lips moulding against hers, she clutches to his shirt and kisses him back, before he realises and pulls back stumbling away from her.

“I'm so sorry” he stutters out.

“Sam” she whispers. “It's okay” she assures him stepping closer to him, reaching out to him. He hangs his head and closes his eyes as her finger graze over his hand, she threads her fingers with his and nuzzles under Sam's jaw, he remains stiff, unwilling to give in as easily as Dean had. “Sammy” she whispers, he pushes her back from him, her eyes turning sad.

“You're my sister” he argues looking down. “And I can't” he steps away from her, grabbing his jacket from the bed and leaving the motel room, Dinah looks down and frowns sadly. This will change everything.

…................

Dinah sits on the bed pulling at her nail varnish when Dean and John return, she'd text them say that Sam had left. She looks to them both, eyes red and puffy. John growls a little and moves to her brushing tears from her cheeks.

“I don't know what I did wrong” she whispers.

“It's okay” he whispers. “It wasn't you, sweetheart” John assures her lifting her face. She looks to him. “You're perfect” he whispers and then kisses her, Dean climbs onto the bed behind her, pulling her hair over her shoulder to kiss her neck. “It's not you” John whispers against her lips before he goes back to kissing her, trying to erase any doubt that Sam has planted, he's worked too hard to get her to be open about this, and he's not letting it all go away. He slides his fingers across her cheek, the side opposite to Dean, and down her neck, he lifts her jaw slightly and deepens the kiss. Dean's fingers pull at the bottom of her shirt and she pulls back from John so Dean can pull it over her head. This is the only the second time the three of them have been together, the first time and now, after that they'd opted to keep it individual with Dinah. But she needs them both right now. Dean's hands return to Dinah's waist and he brushes them around her stomach before dipping them into her shorts, his shorts, and between her legs. John pulls back and nudges her nose. “We'll make you feel better” he whispers heatedly. “Show you how perfect you are to us” she lifts her eyes to his. “Because you are perfect” he whispers to her. She nods. John shares a look with Dean before he steps away from Dinah, Dean turns her to face him and lays her back against the bed.

“Daddy” she whispers as Dean pushes her shirt up over her head and throws it aside.

“It's okay, I'm right here” John promises Dinah as Dean kisses down her chest, she lays her head back as John pulls a chair closer to the bed, so he sits just beyond her head. So he can watch his son ravage his daughter. Dean grazes his teeth over her stomach and Dinah moans closing her eyes. Dean slips his fingers into the edge of her shorts and pulls them down her legs, they join her shirt, he pushes her legs apart and draws back up between them, nuzzles into her as she moans looking at John who smiles down at her, his fingers brushing her hair back. She cries out as Dean catches a particularly sensitive part of her. John leans over her and kisses her, swallowing her moans and cries as Dean devours her. Dinah grinds down on Dean's face, her hips rolling obscenely, trying to pick up the pressure, the speed, she needs more.

“Dean” she begs against John's lips, Dean pulls back and pulls at her hips turning her onto her knees, presses his hand into her back and pushes her forward, she catches her hands on John's thighs, Dean kisses an ass cheek and then the other before biting her gently, Dinah moans and moves her hands to John's jeans, she pulls at the belt and the button before pulling her father's hard cock from it's confines, Dean turns onto his back under her, his hands wrapped around her thighs. He pulls her hips down over his face as she takes John in her mouth, John threads his fingers into her hair and thrusts up into her mouth, Dean pulls her clit between his teeth gently and she moans around John which makes him moan and buck up, hitting the back of her throat, she sets her hand on his thigh as Dean chuckles against her before going back to eating her out, he really loves how his sister tastes on his tongue, sweet but...naughty too. Sometimes when John gets them their own motel room, Dean loves waking her up like this, to his head between her legs, his tongue lapping at her.

“Cum for your brother” John whispers to Dinah, she pulls back from his cock and cries out as she does just that, Dean moans burying his face between her legs, drinking her up before he pulls back and wipes his lips with the back of his hand. Dinah looks back over her shoulder at him, Dean winks and smirks at her, she smiles back at him. Dean wriggles out of his clothing, incredibly fast, throwing them aside before laying back on the bed and looking to John who smirks amused. “Come here, Sweetheart” John pulls Dinah up and kisses her before guiding her around and over Dean, guiding her hips down to meet Dean's erection, Dean grabs her face and kisses her as she sinks down onto him, she moans into his mouth as John pushes her hips down, and down, until Dean is fully seated inside of her. John leans closer and kisses her shoulder pressing himself against her back.

“Daddy, please” she whines pulling her head back from Dean to look at her father. “I want both of you”

“You have both of us, sweetheart” John assures her.

“No, I want both of you inside of me” Dean groans and bucks up, Dinah moans and bites her lip.

“Oh, sweetheart, I don't think we'll both fit” John reaches down and touches her pussy where Dean is currently nestled. “Nope, not enough room”

“Then don't stick it there” Dinah counters, John raises an eyebrow at her. John moves his finger back a little and touches her....other hole.

“Here?” he asks, she nods, eyes sparkling and John moans. “Dinah.....I haven't...” He starts, Dean raises an eyebrow.

“You haven't put it in there?” Dean asks, John raises an eyebrow back.

“You have?” he asks back, Dinah bites her lip resting her head on Dean's chest, her fingers stroking across the scar he has under his peck. Dean raises an eyebrow in challenge at his father, John looks to Dinah and then to Dean before easing his finger into Dinah, she squirms and Dean shoots John a look.

“Don't just stick something in there, Dad, you have to do it right” Dean scolds, John shoots Dinah an amused look.

“There's a black box in my duffel” Dinah tells John who removes himself from the bed to move to her bag, which he rummages in until he finds a small black leather box, he raises an eyebrow at Dinah and Dean before opening it, he smirks.

“You have a toy box?” John asks amused, Dinah shrugs a little.

“It was Dean's idea” She counters, John looks to Dean who smirks and nods. John holds up bondage ties and Dinah bites her lip and nuzzles into Dean's chest.

“She likes it” Dean points out.

“Sweetheart?” John asks, she nods a little. John sets the bindings back into the box. “Another night perhaps” he tells them and then pulls out the bottle of lube before moving back to them, kneeling on the bed behind Dinah, his brushes his fingers down her spine and then coats his fingers in the lube before pressing it back into her, she moans and bits at Dean's shoulder, he groans and moans holding onto her waist. He's a fan of biting. Of her marking him. John stretches out Dinah before sliding in another finger. She digs her fingers into Dean's chest.

“Damn it, Dinah!” Dean complains slightly. “Nails” he scolds bucking up into her, hands tight on her hips holding her down on him. John scissors his fingers inside of her and she squirms as she moans away. “Hurry up” Dean manages through a tight jaw, all this movement is starving his orgasm it's feeding it and he's having trouble not moving. John removes his fingers and it's followed by the sound of his belt buckle and jeans being removed, Dean takes Dinah's hands in his and she presses them by his head, hovering over him, he smiles at her, she smiles back and leans closer to kiss him as John returns to them, climbing onto the bed, now naked, he presses himself to her back, a fist slowly stroking himself, he kisses her shoulder as he lines himself up.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” he asks her, she nods, he kisses her softly and pushes into her, Dinah cries out and hangs her head, her hands clutching to Dean's, her face a mix of pleasure and pain. “How's that feel?” John grunts out brushing her hair over one shoulder so he can see her face.

“Full” she whispers into Dean's neck, John strokes her spine and then winds her hair around his hand, pulls her head back, causing her to arch, her hands finding Dean's chest to hold herself steady. Dean reaches up and covers a breast each with each hand. “One of you move” she begs, her eyes closed, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead, her muscles coiled ready to snap. John shifts his hips and Dinah moans, Dean kisses her as he shifts, and it then does not take long for John and Dean to find their rhythm, and it's blissful, Dinah rests with her head in Dean's neck, John's hands on her waist, Dean's wrapped around her back, holding her to him as they both move in and out of her, both making love to her, Dean his sister, John his daughter. But the world melts away when they are together, and John should have gone after Sam and explained, he should have, but Dinah needs him here with her. He'll deal with Sam later. Dinah scrapes her teeth over Dean's neck and he closes his eyes and moans, John's gut tightens, he knew the second she suggested it that he would not last long, it's snug and warm and he loves his daughter.

“Dinah” he grunts out and she turns her head to look at him. She knows that grunt, she moans and reaches back, setting her hand to his lower stomach.

“Cum for me, Daddy” she begs, John holds her hips to his as his orgasm shatters, he leans down and rests his head between her shoulder blades as he empties himself inside of her, Dean pauses in his movements to wait it out. John pulls out of Dinah with a groan and lays beside them on the bed. Dean's turn now. He wraps his arms tight around her, plants his feet and just....pounds up into her, she moans into his neck, her hands clutching to his chest, there will be marks, but he just loves that more.

“Your turn” Dean whispers in her ear, just as he hits that spot inside of her, she screams a little, muffled by his shoulder, Dean throws his head back. “Dinah” he moans as he joins her, pulsing and spilling into her. She pants into his neck as he strokes her spine. Both just enjoying the affect glow with each other, John looks to them and jealousy actually flickers across his features, he loves Dinah, and he knows she loves him, but the twins share a bond that he can never have with her. A connection that he will never achieve with her. Dean slips from her, his seed running down her thighs, mixing with John's.

“You should really start...wrapping it” John scolds Dean, who looks to him. “Hunting is no environment for a baby” the twins share a sad look, Dean won't admit it, to anyone not even Dinah, but a child, his and Dinah's child, it's....on the list of fantasies. Dinah slips from Dean's chest to lay between the two men.

“So that whole....Daddy thing” Dean looks to John. “It works for you?” John shoots him a look. “What?” Dean asks, Dinah pinches his side and Dean looks to her. “I'm curious” Dean tells her stroking her cheek, Dinah reaches behind her for John who takes her hand and wraps it and his own around her waist, he kisses her shoulder and then her neck before pulling back.

“We should get cleaned up before Sam comes back” John tells them climbing out of bed, Dinah sighs and shakes her head as she sits up, Dean rolls his eyes. If they want Sam on board why the hell won't they just let his catch them at it.

…..........

Dinah is half asleep when Sam returns, John and Dean had gone to a bar to leave her alone, rather then disturb her. She doesn't wake fully, just in case she spooks him into running away again. She listens to him kick off his boots and remove his jacket, before he sighs and climbs into bed with her like normal, wraps his arms around her, tightly and touches her shoulder.

“I'm sorry” he whispers to her brushing her hair over her shoulder, she looks to him.

“For what?” she asks. “Kissing me back? Or running away?” he strokes her cheek and shrugs.

“Both” he answers and smiles sadly at her. “There are things I want to do to you, that I shouldn't want to do” he admits. “You are my sister, my big sister, and the things.....” he shakes his head. “There is something wrong with me” Dinah shakes her head.

“No” she whispers reaching up and brushes his hair back. “There's nothing wrong with you” she brushes her fingers down the side of his face.

“Dinah” he warns taking her wrist. “We shouldn't...”

“We should” she argues softly taking his hand. “Sammy....those things you want to do.....you can do them to me, I won't get upset, no one will get mad.....I promise” she sets his hand on her waist and he looks down at her, he breaths out a little and strokes her waist, pushing her shirt up a little baring her skin.

“Why are you okay with this?” he asks, she smiles softly at him,

“Because I want you too, Sammy” she answers fondly lifting her eyes to his. “I have for a while now.....” she touches his chest. “And I know what you do” she whispers. “When you think I'm asleep” he drops his forehead to hers and closes his eyes. “And I want my green thong back” she scolds lightly, his lip twitches into a small smile, he curls his hand around her waist and up along her spine. He breaths against her lips, psyching himself up. They are alone. And he's thought about this enough times. He kisses her pulling her closer to him as he looses himself in it. He lays her back against the pillows and nudges her legs apart with his thighs, threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her harder. Her hands grab at his shirt, trying to pull him closer still. “Sammy” she whimpers against his lips, he pulls back to stare down at her. “Please” she whispers. “Please” she repeats, he leans down and kisses her, drawing his hand between them to wrap around her panties, he yanks and they tear away from her, she gasps against his mouth before he pulls back to look down at her. She's perfect. Every inch of her is perfect. He stands from the bed and she frowns a little before she sees that he is undressing, quickly, he wants to be brave enough to do this before reality hits him.

“Take off your shirt” he demands, she sits up and pulls her shirt over her head and throws it aside. “On your hands and knees” he tells her, Dinah turns around and rests on her hands and knees, Sam presses closer to her, strokes his hand along her back before palming her ass, she really does have a fantastic ass and Sam loves it. He runs his hand back up her back and pushes between her shoulder blades lowering her front half, she rests her head on the pillow in front of her and Sam lines himself up behind her. She takes a breath and he pushes into her, her toes curling and her hands clutching to the pillow. The set pace is....a little rougher then she's used to, even when Dean has her tied up he's never rough with her, not like this, not....rough enough that it almost hurts, almost though, Sam is just the right side of rough, just hard enough. And she's a whimpering mess beneath him. And Sam is no better above her, a moaning mess, his hands running the length of her body, touching every inch, mapping it, memorising every patch of skin, every scar, every freckle or mole or mark. He's no blushing virgin, despite how his brother teases him, but it's never felt like this, it's never felt this.....real. Like nothing else matters but him and her. Like they're not related, that this isn't wrong. He moans and bites his lip as he clutches her waist. The motel room door opens and Sam snaps his head around, Dean and John stand in the doorway, Dean raises an eyebrow, Sam's eyes widen and he stops.

“Dad, I can explain, this isn't....” Sam goes to pull out of Dinah, John looks to Dean who smirks and nods.

“Nice to see you've changed your mind” John tells Sam, who frowns and then looks to Dinah before looking back to John. “We'll...get another room, and we'll talk about this in the morning” John tells them, he looks to Dinah who nods and smiles softly at him. John grabs Dean's shoulder and pulls him out of the room, Dean shoots Sam a wink and a smirk. The door closes and Sam looks back to Dinah, she leans up from her elbows and turns her head to Sam behind her, he sinks back into her and she moans throwing her head forward again.

“Dinah?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“Please” she begs. “Later” he nods and leans down to kiss her shoulder before he pushes her back down, her hands sliding under the cushions, her head to the side. He moves with her, picking up where they left off before being interrupted. His hands holding her waist tightly, brusingly, he snaps his hips forward whilst pulling hers back, and then sets an almost brutal pace. Picking right back up. Dinah clutches to the bed and bites down on the cushion to silence herself. He leans over her, an arm around her waist, the other holding himself above her, he moans into her ear as he chases his orgasm, pushes her towards her own. He's not going to last much longer. He draws his hand under her, and down between her legs, flicking her clit, she cries out, squeezes around him as her orgasm explodes, she quakes, and shudders, her heartbeat humming in her ears. Sam bites down on her shoulder as he spills himself inside of her. His hips stuttering to a stop, but he clings to her, because he's not sure he can do this again, because now that it's done reality is wrapping it's way around his heart like a vice. He's just fucked his sister. And he loved it. And that....he can feel it now, that feeling of disgust with himself. He pulls out of her and steps back from her, off of the bed till he is standing, naked in the middle of the room, almost horrified at what he's done.

“Sam?” she asks pulling the blankets over her chest as she turns to him. He hurries into the bathroom to lean on the sink, avoiding his reflection. How could he have let it get so far? He closes his eyes and hangs his head, pushing that nauseous feeling in his stomach away. He's ashamed of himself because he loved it, and he shouldn't have. He snaps his head up as the motel room door closes, before he moves to check the room. Dinah is gone. He sighs and shakes his head.

…............

Dinah crawls into bed with John who wraps his arms around her and kisses her head sleepily, he glances to Dean who stands at the end of the bed, having let her in, John raises an eyebrow at Dean who shrugs and looks to his empty bed, John glances over to the empty bed and then back to Dean who glances to him. John holds out his other arm, indicating the space on his other side, they share a look, questioning, it's one thing, with Dinah between them, but this is...different. Dean scratches at his arm before he moves to climb into bed next to his father. A twin on each side, John's actually happy with this. An arm around each of them, their heads on his chest and their hands clasped together on his stomach. He brushes his fingers through Dinah's hair.

“What happened, sweetheart?” he asks, she shakes her head and closes her eyes tightly. John sighs. “It's okay” he whispers. “We'll fix it in the morning” he strokes her back as Dean squeezes her hand.

…..............

Dinah groans and snuggles into Dean as she wakes, Dean smiles and glances to her, her eyes opening to look around.

“Where's Dad?” she asks, Dean strokes her back and kisses her forehead.

“Talking with Sammy” he answers, she lifts her head now fully awake. “It's okay” Dean tells her. “He just wants to know what happened. Did Sam hurt you?”

“No” she answers shaking her head. “Just...it's not as easy for him as it is for you and Dad....” she sits up and sighs. “Or me....he thinks there is something wrong with him, because of how he feels.....but it's me” she admits, Dean frowns. “There's something wrong with me”

“No” he argues sitting up.

“Yes” she counters. “When Dad first touched me, when he first kissed me, when he first crawled into my bed....it should have felt.....wrong, I should have stopped him” she looks down. “But I loved it, what does that say about me?” she asks. “That I let my father, my brothers.....touch me in ways that they shouldn't....that I enjoy it as much as I do because there is something wrong with me” Dean kisses her and she slowly starts to kiss him back.

“There is nothing wrong with you” he assures her brushing a few tears from her cheek. “You love your family, and this is how you show that love” she lifts her eyes to his. “This is how we show it. This is our way” she presses her head to his chest and closes her eyes. He strokes her hair and sighs sadly, that she's this worked up about it, that Sam is making her question herself and the relationships she has with her family. That's wrong. Not what they feel. Not what they do. But the way this is upsetting her.

“Really?” she asks pulling back. “And you would show that love to Dad?” she asks. “To Sam?” he looks down. “Or is it just me?”

“Dinah” he whispers.

“See” she points out. “There must be something wrong with me” she goes to crawl off of the bed, Dean grabs her wrist.

“Dinah” he states. “I...” he looks away. “I've thought about it” he admits, she looks to him. “With....Dad” he swallows a little, nervous, waiting for her reaction. “And Sam....It's not just you....” she moves closer to him and touches his chest.

“You have?” she asks, he nods. “When?”

“For a while” he admits. “More so since....since me and you started, the....possibility was more realistic less fantasy” she nuzzles under his jaw and cups his growing erection.

“De” she whispers, he closes his eyes. “Tell me” he shakes his head, she nuzzles and kisses at his neck slipping her hand into his boxers. “Tell me” she repeats. “I'm not going to judge you, De” he nods a little.

“I've thought about.....Dad...” Dean moans a little as she wraps her fingers around him and strokes him. “Behind me...pushing into me” Dinah kisses his neck, his hand finds her waist and strokes her skin. “Bending me over and taking me....” he admits, she strokes him faster, he knows just how to play him, he moans and closes his eyes thrusting into her hand. “I've even thought about you” he looks down at her, her eyes raising to his. “Taking me” she raises an eyebrow.

“With a strap on?” she asks, he nods and kisses her as he cums all over her hand. She looks down and then back to him.

“I really like that thought” he admits teasingly, Dinah raises her hand and licks it clean, Dean's eyes watching every movement, every flicker of her tongue. She loves how he tastes, whether it's kisses, or when she's giving him a blow job, or when she licks his cum from her skin. It's one of those things that she will never tire of tasting. When she lowers her hand he kisses her, threading his own fingers through her hair and lays her back, looming over her, nestled between her legs. The motel door opens and John walks in with a paper bag and a tray of coffee. He clears his throat and smiles as the twins look over at him.

“Daddy” Dinah jumps up and moves to John who sets the bag and tray down before he cups her face and kisses her warmly. John pulls back and looks to Dean.

“Breakfast and then be ready to go” he tells them.

“What about Sam?” Dean asks.

“It's been sorted” John answers brushing Dinah's hair back from her face and gives her a small smile. “It's going to be okay” he promises her and kisses the tip of her nose, she smiles softly at him. “I got you your favourite sandwich” he whispers stroking her cheek.

“Turkey bacon and cranberry sauce?” she asks, John chuckles and nods, Dean watches them both warmly.

“And a bacon and sausage for your brother” John adds looking to Dean who nods in thanks.

“Yeah, De likes sausage” Dinah teases looking to Dean who shoots he a look, she chuckles a little. John raises an eyebrow.

“What did I miss?” John asks, Dinah bites her lip as Dean shakes his head, she leans up onto her tiptoes and whispers in John's ear.

“Dinah” Dean scolds watching John's eyes widen slightly, his eyebrow raising higher.

“Does he now?” John asks Dinah and then looks to Dean who looks away, cheeks actually tinted with a blush. “Dean?” John asks. “Is that something you want?”

“Maybe” Dean whispers, admitting it, John cocks his head and looks from Dinah to Dean and back again before he nods a little.

“Well....I'm not saying no” John tells them both, Dean looks to his father surprised. “I love all of you” John admits. “Dinah is just....she reciprocated the love I showed her” he strokes Dinah's cheek. “If I had known that you....felt that way” Dinah touches John's chest.

“Kiss him, Daddy” she begs of him biting her lip. John looks to her, she nods and smiles at him. This is something she's thought about, watching her father and her brothers together, even having Dean inside of her whilst John is inside of him.

“Is that something you'd like, sweetheart?” John asks her noting that heat in her eyes, she nods enthusiastically. John kisses her forehead and then moves to where Dean is still sat on the bed, Dean looks up at him, waiting, unsure about what John is about to do. John touches Dean's cheek and then leans down to kiss him, Dean's never been with another man, it's not something he's wanted, but John and Sam, he loves them, would do anything for them, and there is something about kissing his father, Dean leans closer and kisses John back, Dinah sighs softly watching them. John pulls back. “Breakfast” he reminds them both before turning to leave the room, Dean looks to Dinah who smirks back at him.

….............

Dean touches Dinah's waist and nods to the front of the car, she smiles softly and climbs into the passenger side, Sam and Dean both climb into the back as John shuts the trunk and climbs into the front. Dinah curls up against the door pulling her legs under her, Sam watches her sadly from the back. He knows he's probably altered his relationship with Dinah forever. He loves his sister. And he's always looked up to her and Dean. And he's ruined it. Sam sighs and looks out the window next to him. Dean and John share a look before John shakes his head and starts the car. He and Sam talked at length, and now Sam knows everything, about John and Dean and Dinah, and despite this, Sam doesn't want to be part of it, he's always been reaching for normality, and sleeping with his big sister who sleeps with her twin and her father isn't normality. But he still feels bad about upsetting her. And he does still love her. Just not in the way they do. Well he does but...he's pushing that way down inside of him to never see the light of day again.

 


	5. Prologue (24 years old)

P4. 24

Sam's pretending to not watch Dinah as she twirls and moves to the music, Dean's hands on her waist, touching her everywhere he wants to touch her. Her head rests back against Dean's shoulder, his lips on her throat. In a new town where no one knows that, they don't have to hide, they've started introducing Dinah as a girlfriend rather then a sister, and swaps out her surname with Smith and they get to be as hands on as they want. John's left the three of them to themselves tonight, he's back at the motel researching yellow eyes. Sam reaches for his beer as Dean presses his forehead to Dinah's, his hands on her hips as she sways them, her arms around his neck, their eyes locked. To anyone else they are two tipsy patrons that will be going home to have sex with one another. Which they will. John's been letting them have their own motel rooms for a while now, letting them both have time to themselves, John gets his own time too of course, and Sam gets nothing, he's choice after all. Some days he looks at his big sister and he can't remember the reason he said no to this little freak show of theirs. Or she'll smile at him and his heart aches. He's pretty sure he is actually in love with her. But he's not sure he can dive in like they have. Knowing that the world would see what they have and judge. He just worries more about it then the others. But he wants what they have too. He's never seen Dinah and Dean as close as they have been the last two years. And yeah, he wants that with her. He just wants her. Dean kisses Dinah's cheek and then heads towards the back of the bar, towards the toilets, Dinah smiles and just dances with herself. Sam smiles as she looses herself in the music, she seems so carefree and loose. Like there is nothing that bothers her in the world, yet he knows this life hurts her in ways they probably can't see, and ways they can see. She closes her eyes and rolls her waist, only to be interrupted by hands on her waist, Sam can see she instantly know it's not Dean stood behind her. Dinah goes to walk away, to walk back towards Sam, but douchey hands guy grabs her waist and pulls her back to him. Sam sees red, he's out of his seat and moving towards his sister, he knows that she doesn't need him to protect her, but she won't hurt risk causing a scene, even if some guy is getting handsy with her, but Sam will.

“Get off” she snaps prying the fingers from her waist.

“Ahhh come on, Baby, just one dance”

“No” she argues snapping his hand away from her, he grabs her wrist and pulls her closer again.

“I think you will”

“She said no” Sam snaps standing behind Dinah, despite her being the older sister, he towers over her, a tall, wide, imposing figure at her back, his warmth radiating from him and tingling her spin.

“Sorry, kiddo, but the little bitch is mine” He tells Sam with a leering smirk. And the next thing any of them know, Sam's got a hold of the guy by his collar and is punching him, repeatedly, in the face.

“Sam!” Dinah snaps pulling on his arm, he shakes her off, she stumbles back a little and he goes back to punching the guy in his grasp, Dinah looks around trying to find Dean. She finds him just as he leaves the bathroom and moves straight to him. “De, stop him” she begs pulling him towards Sam, Dean's eyes widen and he moves straight to his brother and yanks him up, stopping him.

“Hey, come on” Dean scolds almost stumbling back with Sam. “ He's down, Sammy...” Sam fights him off and goes back to the fight. Dean looks to Dinah, who looks panicked, worried for her brother, and for the scene they're making, John won't like that they are causing trouble.

“Stop him” she begs of Dean, who sighs and turns, grabbing Sam's arm and hauling him back up.

“Enough, come on, man, now” Dean drags Sam backwards, not giving his brother a chance to wiggle free. “Di, come on!” Dean snaps and she hurries after her brothers.

…........

Dean pushes Sam towards the impala whilst Dinah grabs Sam's hand, Sam pulls it back and looks to her.

“Are you okay?” he asks her.

“Am I....Am I okay?” she asks back. “What were you thinking?” she takes his hand again and raises it to check the knuckles.

“He...had his hands on you” Sam points out lifting his free hand to brush her hair back, she lifts her eyes to his.

“You don't think I know how to deal with men like that?” she asks. “Without it coming to a fight?” she adds. “I don't need my brothers to come to my rescue” she drops his hand and walks away, Dean sighs and shakes his head.

“Dean” Sam whispers.

“I get it” Dean tells him. “But bottling up what you feel for her.....it's not doing any of us any favours, in fact, I think you break her heart” Sam looks away and to his shoes. “Because she knows you want her, that you love her......but you're disgusted by it, how do you think that makes her feel....” Dean follows after Dinah as she leans against the car, he grasps her face in his hands gently and smiles at her before kissing her softly, her hands lift to clasp at his jacket. Sam watches them a moment before climbing into the car, avoiding them both. Which is easy, even from inside the car, until Dean presses her up against it, and their kiss becomes heated, Dean's hand resting up under her skirt on her backside. Sam tries to keep his eyes away but it's hard, his sister's ass is right there on the other side of the glass, his breathing hitches as he catches sight of that green thong, he loves that green thong. Dean pulls away from Dinah and smiles at her before they are both climbing into the car, Dinah smiles at Sam and touches his arm, he smiles back and pulls her closer to wrap an arm around her.

“Sorry” he whispers to her, she shrugs and closes her eyes resting against him, Dean starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

…............

John looks up from his research as the motel door opens and his kids walk through, he glances to his watch, he wasn't expecting them back for ages, the rare nights they get to themselves tends to go on till the small hours.

“You're back early” John points out as Dinah climbs onto his lap, his arm curling around her waist, Dean shrugs out of his jacket and gives Sam a look. “What happened?” John asks.

“Sam, here, decided that he would take upon himself to punch a guy that touched Dinah whilst she was dancing” Dean answers. “Cause he can't keep his jealousy in check, or his white knight syndrome” Sam shoots Dean an annoyed look.

“You okay?” John asks Dinah who nods into his neck, he strokes his hand under the back of her shirt.

“You didn't see him, Dean” Sam points out. “The way he....”

“Your sister is very capable off stopping unwanted attention” John reminds them both, stopping another fight.

“So what now?” Sam asks.

“Well I'm going to have sex with my sister” Dean states already undoing his belt buckle. “Because it's been almost 3 weeks, I'm sick of tiptoeing around you” Dean tells Sam. “So you can stay and watch, hell join in, but this is happening” Dean moves over to Dinah who smiles into John's neck, John gives Dean a smirk as he lifts Dinah up off of John's lap. She clings to Dean like a spider monkey, arms and legs wrapped around him. Dean carries her over to the far bed and sets her down on the edge, Sam watches a moment before looking away as Dean pulls Dinah's shirt over her head. He's conflicted, he wants to stay, he wants to join in, but that pit in his stomach is telling him he shouldn't. He looks to John who's eyes are glued on the twins, he's not moving to leave, or to join in. Sam could watch too. Just watch. Sam takes a breath and sits on the small sofa running his hands over his jeans. Dean pulls his own shirt over his head and then kisses Dinah, her slender fingers pulling open the buttons on Dean's jeans and then her hand disappears into them, Dean moans against her mouth and then he is kissing her harder before pulling back, they share a look and she nods, Dean's hands find her arms and he yanks her up to her feet, she chuckles a little as he grabs the waist band of her skirt and pushes them down her legs over her combat boots, which he then removes to, his hands wandering over her legs and back up her body, his lips finding hers again when he reaches them. His hands rounding her to slip into the back of her underwear, she sighs softly against his lips. Dean turns them both so he can sit on the bed, he pulls her down into his lap and unhooks her bra before removing it from her completely. Sam's eyes are now focused on the two of them, it's like a strange erotic type of theatre playing out in front of him, and a haze of lust is overshadowing that pit in his stomach. He's not sure he's going to be content with just watching, the memories of her, of how she felt, of the sounds she made for him are all flooding back and hitting him like a freakin' freight train. He looks to John who's already undone the top of his jeans, his hand rubbing over himself, just slowly building himself up. And Sam should be disgusted. He should be. But he now can't take his eyes off of his father touching himself over his own kids kissing and touching. It's fascinating.

“Dean” Dinah moans and Sam snaps his head back to the twins, Dean's hand firmly in the back of her underwear and fingering her from behind. She throws her head back and Dean's lips find her throat. His eyes meeting Sam's, both of them just staring at the other, Dean challenging his brother to let go of all that doubt, that self-loathing, that hate for what they have and just enjoy the bond they all share. It's unique and special and shouldn't be hated. They shouldn't feel ashamed of how they feel for one another. Dean stands again with Dinah and then turns throwing her, manhandling her into the position he wants her in, facing Sam, he wants his baby brother to watch, to remember, to know just what he is missing. In the right place he crawls over her his fingers pulling her underwear down her legs and throws them at John who catches them with a small growl, raising them to his nose to sniff. Dean waists no time in sliding two fingers into her. He fingers her hard, trying to get the foreplay over with so he can sink inside of her. Dinah arches and screams as she lets her orgasm hit her, her waist bucks, wiggles and jerks in his hold but he keeps going till she comes down, he smirks into her neck as he wiggles himself out of his boxers, then leans up, taping her waist, she knows what he wants, what that means, she shifts slightly and turns onto her front. Dean pulls her waist up, running a hand along her spine, his fingers threading into her hair before he pulls her head back, he nuzzles into neck.

“Look at Sammy” he whispers to her pulling back, Dinah rests on her forearms, her eyes firmly on her baby brother, who, bless him, does try to look away, but then Dean is sliding into her and he can't not look, she moans, obscenely, not trying to remain quiet at all. She gets louder with each thrust of Dean's hips, and he's no better, there is something about the feel of his twin sister wrapped around him that really gets him going. Sam can't do it. He can't just watch. He stands and moves closer to Dinah and Dean, her eyes finding his as he reaches her, stands at the end of the bed, towering over her. She reaches up and undoes the buttons on his jeans, he helps push them down his hips and Dinah is then wrapping her lips around him, Sam moans brushing her hair back to gather into his hand as she bobs up and down on him. He watches his cock disappear into her mouth. Dean smirks stroking Dinah's spine, thrusting into her, over and over and over, finally sharing her with their brother, the three of them together. John know has his hand fisted around himself, eyes on the three of them, Dinah's underwear clasped in his hand around himself. He fists himself in time with Dean's thrusts. Sam's stomach tightens and he's close, too close, he doesn't want to blow in her mouth, he wants to be inside of her. Sam pulls Dinah's head from himself and leans down to kiss her.

“Sammy” she begs, he nods against her lips and pulls back to undress, eyes still on his big brother and sister. Dean pulls Dinah back, lifting her top half from the bed, Sam moves to take up that space, scooting under Dinah. Dean pulls out of her and Dinah presses her hand into Sam's chest pushing him back, he lays down watching her as she straddles his waist, drawing herself over his erection. Dean fists himself watching, cautious, he's not sure how Sam is going to react. Sam sets his hand on Dinah's waist before he slides a hand between them, she moans as he catches her, his fingers wrapping around himself to line up with her entrance. He shares a look with Dinah before she sinks onto him, Dean relaxes and nods looking to John who nods back before motioning to Dinah, Dean looks to her and Sam as she moves on him, his hands on her waist, her hips shifting and rotating, her eyes closed and her own hands resting on his chest. Dean shifts on the bed and kneels behind Dinah, his hands finding her waist above Sam's, she leans back against him, his hand sliding around her to her stomach where he helps her move. His lips on her neck. John thrusts up into his own hand in time with Dinah's across from him. Dean pushes Dinah forward, she nuzzles into Sam's chest, he wraps his arms around her, Dean reaches between the two of them and brushes himself up against where she joins Sam.

“Easy” John warns, Dinah turns her head to him on Sam's chest. “Don't break her” Dean takes hold of her waist with one hand whilst he holds himself in his other, he pulls her back onto him, pushing inside of her, right next to Sam who closes his eyes and moans as his big brother grazes along his length. John is bigger then both boys, meaning that that there is no way he'd fit in with either of them, but Sam and Dean together, are a perfect fit. Dinah moans and shifts slightly, tightening around them both, both brothers clutch to her and moan with her. And then they are moving. The two brothers move in sync with each other, in and out in perfect synchronization, like they've been doing this for years. And Dinah is a writhing mess between them, her fingers grasping at the blankets beneath them, trying to find some sort of purchase. Sam brushes her sweaty hair back from her face, her eyes locked with John's as he strokes himself.

“Daddy” she begs, John stands and moves to them, his fingers dancing down her spine when he reaches them. He leans down and kisses Dinah, she kisses him back sloppily, his hand stroking the length of her back before drawing back up. He leans back to watch his children together. John wraps his hand around Dean's neck, Dean and John share a heated look. Sam watches surprised as John and Dean share a kiss. Dean's hand lowering to wrap around John's cock, John moans into Dean's mouth. Dinah lifts her head to kiss Sam, who kisses her back, he and Dean still moving inside of her. John steps away from them and moves to Dinah's duffel bag, crouching to rummage in it. John undresses on his way back to the bed, bottle of lube in hand, Dean glances to it and then to John who gives him a small wink before he manges to climb onto the bed behind Dean and touches Dean's back, his hips stutter before stopping, Dinah turns her head on Sam's chest to watch. John coats his fingers in the lube and nudges Dean forward a little before sinking a finger into his ass, Dean moans, hips snapping forward into Dinah, causing her and Sam to moan. John's lips find Dean's shoulder as he moves his finger, stretching his son out for him. Sam watches with Dinah, both still now, waiting for Dean. John slides in another finger and scissors them inside, Dean groans and closes his eyes. A third soon joins and Dean is almost begging, neck muscles tight, hands clasping to Dinah's waist.

“Turn over” John tells Dinah, Sam helps her turn on his chest, neither he or Dean slipping out of her as she turns, resting her back against Sam's chest now, Sam nuzzles into her hair. John pushes Dean forward and Dinah kisses Dean who kisses her back as John slowly pushes into Dean, he groans against Dinah's lips, clutching to her waist, fingers bruising her skin. It's not the first time Dean's had something in his ass, he and Dinah has explored many different things including Dean with a plug, after his little admission the year before. It's helped him be prepared for this. For John inside of him. John's not exactly new to this. He explored and experimented before Mary, but this is his son, and there is just something about it, something more. Dean kisses down Dinah's chest to pull one of her nipples between his lips, Sam's hands wander around her waist as Dean starts to move again, counter moving with John, a rhythm, a perfect rhythm, Sam just lays back and enjoys it, his family, whole, together. Dinah moans, her eyes locked with John's as he thrusts into his son. It's Dean that threatens to cum first, the feeling of Dinah and John to much for him to bare.

“Dad” he whines.

“Pull out” John growls yanking Dean's hips back to his, pulling him out of Dinah, Dean squirts his orgasm all over her stomach, Sam groans as some hits his fingers. John pushes Dean forward again and takes his own turn on his son, Dean moaning into Dinah's chest as Sam thrusts up into her from behind. “You too” John warns looking at Sam, who nods picking up his pace, Sam holds Dinah's waist tight in his hand, thrusting faster, harder, she cries out, arching against him, her own orgasm hitting her. John matches Sam's pace as Dean and Dinah kiss between them, father and son trying to beat the other out, a race to the finish line. John leans over Dean slightly and works harder, sweating, writing messes, all four of them. Sam groans.

“Dinah!” he growls and is quick to pull out of her, his orgasm splashing over her thighs and between her legs, she collapses against him, and he coos in her ear, she looks to John.

“Cum for us, Daddy” she begs, John groans and presses his forehead to Dean's shoulder as he fills his son with his seed, Dean moans leaning against Dinah's chest. John then pulls out of Dean and stands, he then disappears into the bathroom as Dean strokes Dinah's hair with a satisfied smile. Sam has a hand on his chest feeling his own heard thump, thump, thump, under his hand with his own smile, though he knows, reality is about to knock him for six, that sick feeling will seep back into him and he will regret this, but for now, he will let it slide. John returns and hands Dean a damp cloth motioning to Dinah's stomach and face.

“Clean her up” John sits on the edge of the bed as Dean sits up to clean his seed from Dinah's flesh. Dinah touches John's back and he smiles and takes her hand. “You alright there, sweetheart?” he asks, she nods and smiles at him. John turns the spare cloth in his hand around before cleaning Dean up, Dean jerks a little at the touch before relaxing. Dean throws the cloth aside and then curls around Dinah, nuzzling into her neck. Sam curling around her other side. John smiles looking over the three of them. His babies. He lays next to Dean. Dinah smiles, this is perfect, her wedged between her brothers, with John's arm stretching over the three of them, holding them close to him. Dean kisses her softly and smiles with her. Sam's shoulders sag, his frame stiffening, reality sets in.

............

3 months later:

Dinah sits on her bed, cross legged wearing one of John's shirts over her underwear, Dean lays with his head in her lap as they both watch tv together, Dinah dipping into a box of fries every now and then. Dean chuckles at something on screen as Dinah smiles around her fry. They're alone, Sam and John having left whilst they were in the shower, there was raised voices but they thought nothing of it, Sam and John have been butting heads for months now, each time getting worse, louder. Dean opens his mouth and Dinah sets a fry against his lips for him, he winks up at her and she smiles back at him. The motel door slams open and Sam follows John in, both steaming.

"I'm the screw up?" Sam shouts, "Me? You're the one who has sex with his own daughter!” Dinah flinches. Dean sits up as Dinah looks between her father and brother. “Any other parent would proud of their kid for making it this far!”

"I'm not any other parent!" John roars. "You have a responsibility! All of us do! You can't just run away from your duty and go live out some teenage fantasy!”

“It's not a fantasy, Dad, it's my life!”

“Hunting, Sam, that is your life!”

“No! It's not! It's your life! And I don't want any part of it!” Dean takes Dinah's hand as she watches, curled into his side. "I'm done," Sam declares, heading for the duffel bag by the door. “I'm leaving and you can't stop me” Panic starts setting in. Dinah feels her throat start closing as she watches her baby brother throw his bag over his shoulder and reach for the door knob. It is really happening it. Dinah's chest tightens in panic, fear, she doesn't want Sam to leave.

"If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back," John spits, voice murderous and low. Dinah's blood turns to ice. Sam hesitates and looks to Dinah who is staring up at him, pleading with him to not do this, to stay with them. Then Sam is slamming the door shut, out of sight.

"No," Dinah whispers, "No, no, no." Dinah shoots out of Dean's arms, and John reaches for her as she goes for the door, he grabs her arm.

"Let him go, sweetheart. It's his choice," John tells her, she looks up at him, eyes wet and promising to cry. She pulls her arm free of him, John's expression shifting slightly. Knowing he's hurt her. She barrels through the door and into the parking lot, running across it and into the street. Sam is already halfway down the road, his extra long legs taking him quickly to the nearest bus stop.

"Sammy," Dinah calls out. Sam stop in his tracks, Dinah is frozen in place. Sam turns to look at her, waiting expectantly for her to say anything else. Dinah looks down pulling on the bottom of John's shirt, suddenly remembering her state of undress. Her toes curl into the pavement. Then suddenly, Sam is moving towards her, determined. And before she knows it, he's reached her and she is closing her eyes and leaning into Sam's touch, lips moving furiously. When they pull away, neither of them speak. A few lingering seconds of gazing into each other's eyes is all that is needed. Sam is then stalking down the street even faster than he had before. His shoulders are hunched tensely, and Dinah watches his back, until she can no longer see it, and then just stands rooted in place, in the cold, hoping he'll come back. He doesn't. Her tears stream down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around herself, cold. A jacket is wrapped around her from behind, she jerks in surprise and looks to Dean as he wraps his arm around her, they share a look as he brushes her tears away. “He left” she whispers.

 

 


	6. 1:01 - Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As children, Sam, Dinah and Dean Winchester's mother Mary died a violent and unexplainable death, which in turn led their father, John Winchester, to teach them hunting skills in search of the creature that took her life. Years later, while attending Stanford University, Sam is forced back into the paranormal world by his older twin siblings, who have come to tell him that their father is missing. The three travel to Jericho, California, to find him, but their search is put on hold when they discover that a ghostly Woman in White - the spirit of a woman who drowned her children and then killed herself—has been taking male victims. They investigate, but Dean is arrested for impersonating a federal agent. However, with Dinah's help he manages to escape custody, and saves their brother from the vengeful spirit. The Woman in White is finally put to rest after the siblings force her to confront the spirits of her children. Sam later returns home but discovers his girlfriend Jessica pinned to the ceiling. He is then forced to watch as she is killed in the same supernatural manner as his mother was. Jessica's death prompts him to return to the life of hunting with Dean and Dinah.

Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago. Crickets chirp. A large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes.

….................

A woman, Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightgown, carries a small child, her son Dean, into a dark room, a nursery.

“Come on, let's say good night to your brother” Mary turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a baby, Sam, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead.

“'Night, Sam” Mary leans over Sam as well.

“Good night, love” Mary brushes Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.

“Hey, Dean” Dean turns. There is a man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt, this is John, he holds against his waist Dinah, who is clasping at his shirt.

“De” she states. Dean rushes over to them.

“Daddy! Di!”

“Hey, buddy” John scoops Dean up onto his other side, Dean reaching for Dinah's hand. “So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?” Dean shakes his head, laughing.

“No, Daddy” John laughs.

“No” he agrees, Mary passes John, Dinah and Dean on the way out of the room. Mary smiles at Dinah.

“Daddies little girl” she coos stroking Dinah's cheek. “You got them?” She asks John.

“I got them” John hugs Dinah closer. “Sweet dreams, Sam” John carries the twins out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped night light flickers.

….................

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a night stand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises come through the monitor. Mary, asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the night stand.

“John?” she asks, turns: she's alone. She gets up.

…................

Mary walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. John, seen only in silhouette, stands over Sam's crib.

“John? Is he hungry?” John turns his head.

“Shhh”

“All right” Mary heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. “Hm” More flickering light is coming from downstairs: Mary investigates. A war movie is on TV and John has fallen asleep watching it. If John is here, Mary realizes, then the man upstairs cannot be John and must be a danger. She runs back upstairs. “Sammy! Sammy!” Mary enters Sam's nursery and stops short.

…......

Moments later, John wakes to Mary screaming.

“Mary?” John scrambles out of the chair. “Mary!” John runs upstairs.

…........

John bursts through the closed door of the nursery.

“Mary” The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib. “Hey, Sammy. You okay?” Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looks like blood. John looks up. Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary. “No! Mary!” Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails. John, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

…...........

Dinah and Dean are awake and coming to investigate, hands held together. John sees them and moves towards them.

“Daddy!” Dinah calls out, John shoves Sam at Dean.

“Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!” Dean turns and runs with Dinah and Sam. John turns back to the nursery. “Mary!” The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen. “No!”

…...........

Dinah and Dean runs outside, Dean holding Sam.

“It's okay, Sammy” Dean tells them and looks to Dinah, eyes wide, he pulls her closer. “Di” he whispers, Dinah turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold. John runs outside, scoops up Dinah, Dean and Sam, and carries them away.

“I gotcha” he assures them just before fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window.

….............

Present: Dinah wakes with a jerk, Dean's fingers stroking her arm, she looks to him, still shaking off the nightmare. It's nothing new, that nightmare has haunted her for years. John is usually the one there to comfort her, but he's not here this time.

“You okay?” Dean asks not taking his eyes off the road, she snuggles back into his side, he frowns a little and looks down at her. “Di?” he asks, she nods a little.

“M'fine” she mumbles stroking his chest, he kisses her head and then goes back to the road. “How far?” she asks.

“A coupla' hours” he answers as her hand slides down him to his crotch.

“Keep driving” she whispers, he frowns a little until her fingers work on his jeans buttons.

“Di” he whispers, she kisses his neck.

“De” she whispers into his skin and he has to resist the urge to close his eyes. He shifts his hips slightly letting her manoeuvres his jeans and boxers down over his hips. Her fingers wrap around him, warm and inviting, he moans as she starts to jerk him off, he loves her hands on him, he loves his hands on her too but right now he loves this so much more. She kisses her neck as she strokes him, slow, taunting, in just the way she knows he loves. He moans bucking up into her hand and she pulls away, he actually full on whines, she chuckles a little and pulls her hair back as she lowers her head to his lap, he moans again, anticipation, promise, it's all there and he can't wait, he releases a hand from the steering wheel and threads it through her hair, her lips wrap around him and he sighs a little. His sister has talent when it comes to blow jobs, he blames John, John must have taught her how to do this, must have shown her just how much pressure, how much tongue, how much speed. He's pretty sure that even if he wanted to, which he does not, that any other woman would never be enough, would never match this feeling, his sister's warm mouth wrapped around him, her head bobbing up and down and those moans that she makes around him, muffled, the vibrations they cause.

“Fuck, Di” he growls as his stomach tightens, he jerks up into her, as he cums, spilling into her mouth, she lifts her head and licks her lips, Dean pulls her to him and kisses her, neither caring that she has his seed on her chin and lips, he loves it. She pulls back and drops back into the seat beside him, his thumb brushing the cum from her face. She smiles and rests against him, feeling better. He yawns and strokes her hair.

“Want me to take over?” she asks him, he glances to her and nods before pulling over to the side of the road and cuts the engine. He lifts her by her waist and manages to manoeuvre them both around so they've swapped sides in the car. He rests back against the seat and strokes her cheek a little before kissing her, heatedly. “Later” she whispers against his lips. “You're tired” he nods.

“I am tired” he agrees, she gives him a quick kiss before she starts the car. Dean settles his hand on her bare thigh as he falls asleep, Dinah drives the impala along the road.

 

 


	7. 1:02 - Pilot

Dinah stares out the car window up at the dorm ahead of her, Dean squeezes her knee. She sighs and looks away cutting the engine.

“Are you coming with me?” he asks, she shakes her head. “Di” he whispers, she looks to him.

“I just want to stay here” she tells him with a sad smile. Sam leaving was hardest on her, and despite what Dean and John tell her, she blames herself for it, she's taken it very hard in the last two years, and it's the reason she changed her hair, gone are her long beautiful blonde locks and in it's place, long black locks, he doesn't hate it, he doesn't love it either, he loved the blonde. He strokes her hair now and frowns. “De, I'll be fine” she assures him. “I just can't...If he....sends us away, the rejection”

“He didn't reject you” he corrects.

“Felt like it” she grumbles pulling back from his hand, he sighs and leans closer.

“Come here” he coos pulling her back to him. “I won't ever leave you” he promises her. “Ever” he adds and then kisses her. “I won't be long” he whispers against her lips before climbing out of the car, Dinah pulls her knees to her chest and sighs setting her chin on the top of them. Dean closes the door to the car and sighs. Bringing Sam into John's disappearance is completely his idea, he and Dinah has argued, at length, she doesn't want Sam to come back, she's afraid, not of Sam, of course, but of everything turning awkward, and because she is still mad at Sam, she has no idea how she's going to react when she sees him again.

…..............

Sam and his girlfriend, Jess. lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts position. A sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opens his eyes.

…..............

Sam leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment. A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A man walks past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks. The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the man. The man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head. The man ducks and swings and Sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist.

“Whoa, easy, tiger” Sam breathes hard.

“Dean?” Dean laughs. “You scared the crap out of me!”

“That's 'cause you're out of practice” Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor. “Or not” Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him. “Get off of me” Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks, looking around for Dinah.

“Well, I was looking for a beer” Dean looks to Sam. “She's not here” he tells his brother. Dean puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sam asks.

“Okay. All right. We gotta talk”

“Uh, the phone?”

“If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?” Dean asks, Jess turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.

“Sam?” Sam and Dean turn their heads in unison. Dean clenches his jaw a little.

“Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica” Dean raises an eyebrow, it's not lost on him, the similarities between Jess and Dinah, he shoots Sam a look.

“Wait, your brother Dean?” Jess asks and then smiles. Sam nods ignoring Dean stink eye. This is why he left them? Why he broke their sister's heart?

“Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business” Dean tells Jess. “But, uh, nice meeting you” he states flatly.

“No” Sam goes over to Jess and puts an arm around her. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her”

“Okay” Dean turns to look at them both straight on. “Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days”

“So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later” Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

“Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days” Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him.

“Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside” Sam tells her.

….............

Sam and Dean head downstairs. Sam has put on jeans and a hoodie.

“I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you” Sam complains.

“You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help us find him”

“You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine” Dean stops and turns around. Sam stops too.

“Not for this long. And not without texting Di. Now are you gonna come with us or not?”

“I'm not” Sam answers.

“Why not?”

“I swore I was done hunting. For good”

“Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad” Dean reminds his brother, Dean starts downstairs again. Sam follows.

“Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45” Dean stops at the door to the outside.

“Well, what was he supposed to do?”

“I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark”

“Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there”

“Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, and....Dinah” Dean glances outside at the Impala. “But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find”

“We save a lot of people doing it, too”

“You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” Sam asks, Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door open. There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climb it. “The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors” They cross the parking lot to the Impala.

“So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?”

“No. Not normal. Safe”

“And that's why you ran away” Dean looks away.

“I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing”

“Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already” Dean admits. “Dinah's really worried” he admits, Sam is silent. “We can't do this alone”

“Yes, you can” Sam corrects. Dean looks down.

“Yeah, well, we....” Dean sighs and pauses. “I don't want to” Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

“What was he hunting?” Sam asks, Dean knocks on the window of the car and then opens the door.

“Di” he states, she sighs and scoots out of the car, closing the door behind her, she takes a breath before glancing to Sam, he offers her a small smile whilst eyeing her[ hair](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=R0I6MTM5NDg2OjMwODU1OmhhaXI6NzcwN2Y4NTEyYzgzNjI0ZTI3ZmI3NDhhZTZjZTNlZjY6ei0yNDQ5LTg4ODcxNDc3OmFyY2hpdmVvZm91cm93bi5vcmc6NDA1MjI5OjA6ZWUwN2E1ZTkzM2M4NDAzNWE0ODgxMzUzOWYxZTVlOGU6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDczOHgxMzY2O2RhdGFfcmMsNTtkYXRhX2ZiLG5vOzo0NDA1Njk5Om9wdDMsMTo6MC4wNQ&subid=g-88871477-ebbd790155204d68b409d9ae372f8c0a-&data_ss=738x1366&data_rc=5&data_fb=no&data_tagname=A&data_ct=link_only&data_clickel=link), she doesn't smile back at him.

“Oh...what did you do...” Sam starts staring at Dinah's hair.

“Don't” Dean warns. “Don't mention the hair” he whispers to his brother. Dinah glares at them both. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter. “All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?” Dean mumbles, Dinah sighs and pushes him out of the way, he smiles softly at her.

“So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?” Sam asks.

“We were working our own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans” Dean answers

“Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?” Dean looks over at Sam.

“We're twenty-six, dude” Dean complains, Dinah pulls some papers out of a folder and hands them to Dean, he strokes her arm before he goes to open the file. “All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy” Dean hands one of the papers to Sam. “They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA” The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.

“So maybe he was kidnapped”

“Yeah. Well, here's another one in April” Dean tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. “Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years” Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. “All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road” Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. “It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago” Dinah wraps her arms around herself. “We hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough” Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder. “Then Di get this voicemail yesterday” He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

“Sweetheart...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dinah. We're all in danger” Dean presses stop.

“You know there's EVP on that?” Sam asks them, he glances to Dinah who refuses to meet his eyes.

“Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?” Dean teases, Sam shakes his head. “All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got” He presses play again.

“I can never go home...” Dean presses stop.

“Never go home” Sam repeats. Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it pulling Dinah closer, she wiggles free of him, he glances to her and then back to Sam. “You know, in almost two years we've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing” Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

“All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him” Dean nods. “But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here” Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks.

“What's first thing Monday?”

“I have this...I have an interview”

“What, a job interview? Skip it”

“It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate” Sam tells them.

“Law school?” Dean asks and then smirks.

“So we got a deal or not?” Dean says nothing, Sam walks away. Dean looks to Dinah who goes to climb back into the car, he grabs her arm. “What was that?” he asks. “Since when do you...pull away”

“I don't feel comfortable....with Sam...with you touching me around him” he raises an eyebrow. “It doesn't feel...fair”

“Fair?” he whispers. “Oh, Di...” he smiles a little. “If you don't want me to touch you around him, I won't” he tells her. “Sucks cause...I like touching you” he smirks a little. “But you know all I want is for you to be happy” he whispers, she smiles sadly and nods. “Hey” he coos wiping tears from her cheeks.

“I'm sorry” she tells him.

“No” he shakes his head. “It's been a long day” he pulls her into a hug and she closes her eyes resting her head on his chest. “And I know you're worried about Dad”

“He's not dead” she whispers. “He can't be” he closes his eyes and holds her tighter to him.

 


	8. 1:03 - Pilot

Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess comes into the room.

“Wait, you're taking off?” she asks, Sam looks up. “Is this about your dad? Is he all right?”

“Yeah. You know, just a little family drama” Sam goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.

“Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip” Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

“Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back”

“What about the interview?” Jess asks him worried.

“I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days” Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows.

“Sam, I mean, please” Sam stops and turns. “Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?” Sam laughs a little.

“I'm fine”

“It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal”

“Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise” Sam tells her, then hesitates before kissing her cheek before he leaves.

“At least tell me where you're going” She calls after him.

…...........

Sam climbs into the back of the impala, Dinah and Dean sat in the front, both apart from one another, sat in their respective corners, if Sam wasn't there he knows that they'd be pressed up together, side by side, nuzzled together, they're sitting apart because of him. He looks down and sighs.

“Ready?” Dean asks looking back to Sam who nods a little. “Good” Dean glances to Dinah before he starts the car and pulls away.

….............

The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays. Dinah stands leaning against the pump staring off into space, Sam watches her, she refuses to look at him. He knows he hurt her leaving, and then not talking to her for two years, Dinah was always one to hold a grudge. Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. Sam looks down at the box of tapes in his lap. Dean smiles at Dinah as he moves to her, hands a bottle of water and a chocolate bar to her, she takes them from him, they share a look before he leans closer for a kiss, she presses the water bottle to his chest to stop him.

“Dean” she warns.

“Di” he whispers back.

“You said. Not around Sam” she warns, he nods and leans back from her before moving to the car.

“Hey!” Sam leans out and looks at him. “You want breakfast?”

“No, thanks” Sam answers, Dean rounds the car and throws the bag on the back seats as Dinah climbs in. “So how'd you pay for that stuff?” Sam asks.

“You two and Dad still running credit card scams?”

“Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards”

“Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam asks as he swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.

“Uh, Burt Aframian” Dean gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. “His son Hector and his daughter Eliza. Scored three cards out of the deal” Dean closes the door.

“That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection” There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labelled.

“Why?”

“Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two” Sam holds up a tape for every band he names. “Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?” Dean takes the box labelled Metallica from Sam. “It's the greatest hits of mullet rock”

“Well, house rules, Sammy” Dean pops the tape in the player and winks back at Dinah who rolls her eyes, a smile twitching at her lips. “Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole” Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.

“You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old” AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play. “It's Sam, okay?”

“Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud” Dean teases and then drives off glancing to Dinah in the rear view mirror, it's been two years since he's driven without her by his side, it feels weird already.

…...........

On the Centennial Highway the Impala drives past a sign that says "JERICHO 7". Sam is talking on his cell phone.

“Thank you” Sam closes his phone. “All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess” Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.

“Check it out” Dean tells Dinah pulling her headphones out of her ears, she shoots him a look, she'd put them in getting sick of Sam talking about John being dad. She leans forward slightly. Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine and then opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his, Dinah and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks two out and grins at Sam, who stares. Dean hands one back to Dinah who takes it and starts to climb out of the car. “Let's go” Dean tells Sam and then climbs out after Dinah.

…...............

On the bridge, the lead Deputy, Deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wet suits who were poking around the river.

“You guys find anything?” Jaffe asks one of them.

“No! Nothing!” Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's Troy's, the blood gone. Another Deputy, Deputy Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

“No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean” Hein answers, Dinah, Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there, Dinah's adjusted her shirt slightly

“So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?” Jaffe asks.

“Yeah” Hein answers.

“How's Amy doing?”

“She's putting up missing posters downtown”

“You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?” Jaffe looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.

“And who are you?” Dean flashes his badge.

“Federal marshals” Dean answers.

“You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?” Jaffe asks seriously. Dean laughs.

“Thanks, that's awfully kind of you” Dean counters, Dinah goes over to the car and leans in to look over the inside.

“You did have another one just like this, correct?” she asks.

“Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that” Jaffe answers.

“So, this victim, you knew him?” Sam asks nudging Dean, who's eyes are fixed on Dinah's backside. Jaffe nods.

“Town like this, everybody knows everybody” Jaffe informs them. Dinah circles the car, looking around.

“Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?” She asks, Jaffee shakes his head.

“No. Not so far as we can tell”

“So what's the theory?” Sam asks as Dinah walks over to Dean.

“Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?” Jaffe offers.

“Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys” Dean counters, Dinah stomps on Dean's foot.

“Thank you for your time” She offers instead and then starts to walk away, Sam and Dean follow after her. Jaffe watches them go. Dean smacks Dinah on her backside, she moans a little before snapping her jaw shut and shoot him a look.

“What was that for?” she asks him.

“Why'd you have to step on my foot?” he asks back.

“Why do you have to talk to the police like that?” she argues, Dean moves in front of her, forcing her to stop walking, she sighs.

“Come on, Di. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves” Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's Sheriff Pierce and two FBI agents.

“Can I help you, kids?”

“No, sir, we were just leaving” Dean answers. As the FBI agents walk past Dean, he nods at each of them. “Agent Mulder. Agent Scully” Dinah, Dean and Sam head past the Sheriff, who turns to watch them go.

…..................

A young woman is tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". Dean, Dinah and Sam approach.

“I'll bet you that's her” Dinah states.

“Yeah” Sam agrees. The three of them walk over to the woman.

“You must be Amy” Dean states.

“Yeah”

“Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy. And his aunt, Dinah”

“He never mentioned you to me” Amy argues and then walks away, Dinah, Dean and Sam walk with her.

“Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto” Dinah offers.

“So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around” Another young woman, Rachel, comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rachel asks Amy.

“Yeah”

“You mind if we ask you a couple questions?” Sam asks them.

…...............

The five of them are sitting in a booth, Dean, Dinah and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel.

“I was on the phone with Troy” Amy tells them. “He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did”

“He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?” Dinah asks, Amy shakes her head.

“No. Nothing I can remember”

“I like your necklace” Sam tells her, Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.

“Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents...” she laughs. “With all that devil stuff” Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean and Dinah look over at him.

“Actually, it means just the opposite” Sam corrects. “A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing”

“Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries” Dean teases slightly, he removes his arm from around Dinah's shoulders and leans forward. “Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything....” Amy and Rachel look at each other.

“What is it?” Dinah asks them.

“Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk”

“What do they talk about?” Sam, Dean and Dinah asks together, in perfect sync.

“It's kind of this local legend” Rachel answers. “This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago” Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding. “Well, supposedly she's still out there” Sam nods. “She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever” Sam, Dinah and Dean look at each other.

…..................

Dean sits at a computer in the local library, Sam next to him, Dinah is not with them. Sam fidgets slightly before plucking up the courage to ask his question.

“What's going on with you and Di?” Sam asks, Dean looks to him and then back to the computer.

“What do you mean?”

“I though you'd be more.....touchy, did you two...stop....sleeping together?”

“No” Dean answers. “We're fine. Just didn't want to....flaunt it with you back....you should tell her about Jess” Dean tells him.

“Why?” Sam asks, Dean shoots him a look.

“Really?” he asks back at him. “Fine, whatever” Dean grumbles and then opens a web browser. He types 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search box. Dean clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, watching.

“Let me try” Dean smacks Sam's hand.

“I got it” Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over. “Dude!” Dean hits Sam in the shoulder. “You're such a control freak”

“So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?”

“Yeah”

“Well, maybe it's not murder” Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981. “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river”

“Does it say why she did it?” Dean asks.

“Yeah”

“What?”

“An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die” Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Hm” The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge.

“'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch.'”

“The bridge look familiar to you?” Dean asks his brother.

…...........

Dean climbs into the impala and turns to Dinah sat in the back, head down, headphones in, her cell phone lighting up her face, he knows she's been sat calling John whilst he and Sam visited the library. He touches her knee and she look to him, he gives her a soft smile and she nods a little and takes his hand.

 


	9. 1:04 - Pilot

Dinah, Dean and Sam walk along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

“So this is where Constance took the swan dive” Dean states brushing his fingers against Dinah's arm.

“So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asks as he looks over at the twins.

“Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him” Dinah answers, Dean continues walking. Sam follows, Dinah leans up and follows after them slower, she knows they're about to have an episode, can feel it.

“Okay, so now what?” Sam asks.

“Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while” Dean answers, Sam stops.

“Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday....” Dean turns around.

“Monday. Right. The interview”

“Yeah”

“Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer?” Dean asks, then glances to Dinah before looking back at Sam. “Marry your girl?” Sam looks down and then glances to Dinah who looks back at him questioningly. Sam closes his eyes.

“Maybe. Why not?” he asks back.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?” Dean asks. Sam steps closer.

“No, and she's not ever going to know”

“Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are” Dean argues, Sam knows this argument have double meaning, hunting and his feelings for Dinah, their dirty family secret. Dean turns around and keeps walking. Sam follows.

“And who's that?”

“You're one of us” Dean answers motioning to himself and Dinah. Sam hurries to get in front of Dean.

“No. I'm not like you. Either of you. This is not going to be my life” Dinah flinches slightly and looks down, Sam sighs a little.

“You have a responsibility to....” Dean argues.

“To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back” Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge.

“Dean” Dinah warns hurrying towards them, she hangs back slightly.

“Don't talk about her like that” Dean argues then releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. “Guys” Dinah and Sam flank Dean. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam, Dinah and Dean run to the railing and look over.

“Where'd she go?” Dinah asks.

“I don't know” Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Dean, Dinah and Sam turn to look.

“What the...”

“Who's driving your car?” Sam asks. Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run. “Go! Go!” The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, Sam, Dinah and Dean dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt. Dinah and Sam have caught themselves on the edge of the bridge and are hanging on. Sam pulls himself up onto the bridge and holds out his hand for Dinah, she stares at him. “Come on” he scolds lightly, she takes his hand and lets him pull her up. He brushes her hair back and looks over her for injury, she steps away from him, his hands drop, she looks around.

“Dean? Dean! De!!” She shouts, panicked. Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.

“What?” he asks back.

“Are you all right?” she asks, Dean holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

“I'm super, Di” He answers, Dinah laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

…..............

Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it, Dinah straightens her jacket slightly as Sam turns to Dean.

“Your car all right?” he asks.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean shouts.

“Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure” Dinah states.

“So where's the job go from here, genius?” Sam asks and settles on the hood next to Dean. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean. “You smell like a toilet” Dean looks down.

…...............

A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

“One room, please” Dean ask standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him. The clerk picks up the card and looks at it.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” the clerk asks.

“What do you mean?” Sam asks back.

“I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month” Dean looks back at Sam.

…................

Dinah approaches her brothers as they leave the reception. She raises an eyebrow at Dean.

“Dad was here” Dean tells her.

“Where? When?” she asks, Dean nods to the motel room.

….................

The motel door swings open. Dinah is on the other side, having just picked the lock. She hides the picks and stands up. Dean and Sam are just outside, playing lookout, until Dinah reaches out of the room to grab their shoulders and yanks them inside. Sam closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

“Whoa” Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Dinah steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils.

“I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least” Dean offers. Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

“Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in” Sam points out, Dinah looks at the papers covering one wall.

“What have you got here?” Dean asks touching the small of her back.

“Centennial Highway victims” She answers letting him touch her. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.”I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” Dinah mumbles out loud, Dean watches Sam cross the room, back to them, Dean kisses Dinah's cheek and she pushes him away, he smirks and winks at her. Sam looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide. Sam turns on another lamp.

“Dad figured it out” He states, Dinah and Dean look to him in sync.

“What do you mean?” they ask together.

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white” Dean looks at the photos of Constance's victims.

“You sly dogs” Dean turns back to Sam.

“All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it” Dinah states looking between them.

“She might have another weakness” Sam offers.

“Well, Dad would want to make sure” Dinah argues and crosses to Sam. “He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?” she asks.

“No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband” Sam answers and then Sam taps the picture of Joseph Welch. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. “If he's still alive” Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.

“All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up” Dean motions to himself and walks away. Dinah shrugs out of her jacket and sits on the bed. Sam looks between them both.

“Hey, guys?” he calls to them. Dean stops and turns back, Dinah glances to him. “What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry” Dean holds up a hand.

“No chick-flick moments” Sam laughs and nods.

“All right. Jerk”

“Bitch” Dean counters, Dinah rolls her eyes softly. Sam laughs again. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean, a girl on his other side in pig tails, presumably Dinah and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly. Dinah stands and moves to him, he glances to her and then back to the photo.

“These moments feel like forever ago” he admits, she takes the photo and shrugs.

“They were” she answers sticking it back to the mirror and then turns back to the bed.

“Di” he starts turning to her. “About....” he pauses. “I wanted to call”

“I get it” she whispers. “You wanted your own life, and we aren't part of it” she shrugs and sits back on the bed touching John's shirt which has been left. “You'll go back to your girlfriend and nothing will change” she pulls the fabric of John's shirt between her fingers then lifts it to her nose, closing her eyes, it still smells like him. A tear slide downs her cheek.

“We'll find him, Dinah” Sam promises her, she looks to him.

“I know you don't.....understand the way things are.....”

“Dinah” he whispers sitting next to her, he brushes his fingers over her forearm. Seeing her again after the last two years, hunting with her again, it's just everything is coming back, all those feeling, that attraction, that need. He wants her again. He leans closer to her, nose brushing over hers before she pulls away from him, stepping away from the bed, she shakes her head and then leaves the room, Sam closes his eyes and groans.

 


	10. 1:05 - Pilot

Dinah sits against the wall by the vending machine, her cell phone dialling in her lap as she braids her hair, the phone rings out and then plays John's voicemail, she just wanted to hear his voice. She pulls on his shirt over the top of her tank top and sighs hanging up the phone and dialling again. She just wants to listen. She pulls the phone to her ear and closes her eyes.

…..............

Sam paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

“Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night....” Jessica's voice states, Dinah walks back into the room and Sam hangs up, they share a look before she moves to the couch to sit on it. Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room.

“Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?” he asks Sam.

“No.”

“Aframian's buying” Sam shakes his head.

“Mm-mm” Dean moves to Dinah.

“What about you, Di?” he asks quietly. “Usual?” she smiles and nods a little, he glances to Sam who turns away slightly, Dean strokes Dinah's cheek and then stands. “I won't be long”

…...............

Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the Motel Clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. The clerk points at Dean, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone.

…................

Sam is still sitting on the bed, Dinah pulls out her cell phone as it beeps, she presses a button, then puts it back to her ear.

“What?” she asks.

…................

Outside, the deputies are approaching Dean.

“Babe, five-oh, take off”

…................

Dinah stands up, Sam looks to her.

“What about you?” she asks Dean.

“Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad” he tells her before hanging up.

…..................

The deputies approach Dean. He turns and grins at them.

“Problem, officers?” he asks.

“Where's your partners?”

“Partners? What, what partners?” Dean asks, Jaffe glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there. Dean fidgets.

…................

Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window grabbing Dinah's arm, they both disappear into the bathroom.

…................

Jaffe turns back to Dean.

“So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?” Jaffe asks.

“My boobs” Dean grins. Hein slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.

“You have the right to remain silent....”

…..............

Sheriff Pierce enters the detainment room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean sits and goes around the table to face Dean across it.

“So you want to give us your real name?” Pierce asks.

“I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent”

“I'm not sure you realise just how much trouble you're in here”

“We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?” Dean asks.

“You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall” Dean looks away. “Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect”

“That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three” Dean argues.

“I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean” The Sheriff tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table. “This his?” Dean stares at it. The Sheriff sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room. “I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy” Dean leans forward for a closer look. “But I found this, too” Pierce opens the journal to a page that reads "Dean 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page. “Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means” Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.

….................

Sam and Dinah walk towards Mr Welch's house, her hands are stuck in her pockets, clenching her fists, not two days with Sam back and not only is John missing, but now they've lost Dean too. Sam knocks on the door. An old man opens it: it's recognisably Joseph Welch.

“Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?” Dinah asks.

“Yeah” Joseph answers.

…...........

Dinah, Sam and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.

“Yeah, he was older, but that's him” Joseph tells them and hands the photo back to Sam. “He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter”

“That's right. We're working on a story together” Dinah assures him.

“Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?”

“About your wife Constance?” Sam asks.

“He asked me where she was buried”

“And where is that again?”

“What, I gotta go through this twice?”

“It's fact-checking. If you don't mind” Dinah offers.

“In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge”

“And why did you move?” Sam asks.

“I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died” Dinah and Sam stop walking. Joseph stops too.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?” Dinah asks.

“No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known” Joseph answers.

“So you had a happy marriage?” Dinah asks him. Joseph hesitates.

“Definitely”

“Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time” Sam turns toward the Impala. Joseph walks away. Dinah waits a moment, before she talks.

“Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?” she asks, Sam and Joseph turn around.

“A what?” Joseph asks, Sam moves back to Dinah giving her a questioning look.

“A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?” Dinah offers, Joseph just looks at her. “It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really” Dinah starts towards Joseph. “Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women” Dinah stops in front of Joseph. “You understand. But all share the same story”

“Girl, I don't care much for nonsense” Joseph walks away. Dinah follows.

“See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them” Joseph stops. “And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children” Joseph turns around. “Then once they realised what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again”

“You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!”

“You tell me” she counters calmly

“I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!” Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. Dinah sighs bored.

…............

Sam and Dinah climb into the impala, Sam driving. He looks to Dinah and then away.

“Drop me in town” Dinah tells Sam who looks back to her.

“What?” he asks.

“Drop me in town” she repeats.

“Why?” he asks her softly.

“Because I feel so uncomfortable around you” she admits. “Like my skin in on edge” he looks to her sadly. “I'm worried about saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing.....” she shakes her head. “Just drop me in town and I'll figure out how to get Dean out” she looks out the passenger side window, Sam starts the car and sighs.

….........

“I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo” Dean tells Pierce, who is still asking about the "Dean 35-111" page.

“We gonna do this all night long?” A Deputy leans into the room.

“We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road”

“You have to go to the bathroom?” Pierce asks Dean.

“No”

“Good” The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Just before the door closes a hand stops it, Dinah slips into the room, Dean's eyes widen.

“How'd you get in here?” he asks as she moves to him.

“I do know how to do my job” she argues grabbing the cuffs pulling a small kit from her pocket.

“Fake 911 phone call? Di, I don't know, that's pretty illegal” he teases softly, she looks to him.

“You're welcome” she whispers undoing the cuffs, hand free he stands and kisses her, it's been 2 days and he's not been able to touch her, and it's been torture. He kisses her harder and walks her back to the wall. “Dean” she warns. “Police” he shrugs and kisses her neck.

“I'll be quick” he whispers.

“Not something to boast about” she teases lightly.

“Then just give me a blowie” he states pulling back, she pushes him away and shoots him an annoyed look. He follows her as she moves across the room to the table, her eyes finding John's journal.

“Why is this here?” she asks picking it up and turning to Dean. They both look to the door as someone approaches, Dean grabs the journal and her hand pulling her over to the window, she pushes it open and climbs out, he's right behind her.

…...............

Dean follows Dinah down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.

 


	11. 1:06 - Pilot

Sam is driving the impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in a phone booth, Dinah squeezed in with him going through John's journal.

“Listen, we gotta talk” Dean tells Sam.

“Tell me about it. I don't know if Di told you but the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop”

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?” Dean states.

“I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet”

“Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho” Dean admits, Dinah touches the edges of the journal and closes it holding it to her chest.

“What? How do you know?” Sam asks Dean.

“We've got his journal” Dean answers.

“He doesn't go anywhere without that thing” Sam mumbles.

“Yeah, well, he did this time”

“What's it say?”

“Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going” Dean answers stroking Dinah's arm.

“Coordinates. Where to?” Sam asks.

“I'm not sure yet”

“I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone: Constance has appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

“Sam? Sam!” Dean asks. Inside the car, Sam breathes hard. Constance is sitting in the back seat.

“Take me home” she begs of Sam. “Take me home!” she repeats.

“No” Sam tells her. Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance is doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.

…..........

The car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

“Don't do this” Sam warns. Constance flickers. Her voice is sad.

“I can never go home”

“You're scared to go home” Sam looks back and Constance isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

“Hold me. I'm so cold”

“You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!” Sam argues.

“You will be. Just hold me” Constance kisses Sam as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling Constance. Dinah approaches, still firing at her. She glares at Dinah and vanishes, then reappears, and Dinah keeps firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

“I'm taking you home” Sam drives forward. Dean stares after the car. Sam smashes through the side of the house. Dean and Dinah hurry through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

“Sam!”

“You okay?” Dinah asks.

“I think...”

“Can you move?” Dean asks Sam.

“Yeah. Help me?” Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand. Constance picks up a large framed photograph: the woman is Constance and the children are presumably hers. Dean helps Sam out of the car.

“There you go” Dean closes the car door. They look around and see Constance; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards Sam, Dinah and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the Boy and Girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

“You've come home to us, Mommy” Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, Constance and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam, Dinah and Dean shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her Children vanished.

“So this is where she drowned her kids” Dean states, Sam nods.

“That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them”

“You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy” Dean slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.

“Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you” Sam tells Dinah. “What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?” he asks.

“Hey. Saved your ass” she teases slightly, he looks to her and smiles. Dean leans over to look at the car.

“I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?” Dean twists around to look at Sam. “I'll kill you” Sam laughs.

…..................

The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out. Sam has the journal open to "Dean 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder. Dinah sits next to Dean, closer then before, his hand on her knee.

“Okay, here's where Dad went” Sam starts. “It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado” Dean nods.

“Sounds charming. How far?” Dean asks.

“About six hundred miles”

“Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning” Dinah offers. Sam looks at them, hesitating.

“Guys, I, um...” Dean glances at the road and back.

“You're not going”

“The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there” Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road, Dinah looks down and touches Dean's hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever” Dean glances at Sam. “I'll take you home” he looks back to Dinah and raises his hand to stroke her cheek. Sam turns the flash light off. They drive on.

…....................

They pull up in front of Sam's apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window.

“Call me if you find him?” Sam asks them, Dean nods. “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right” Dean whispers, Sam looks to Dinah, she looks back up at him, those same doe eyes that she had the first time he walked away, and it was hard enough that time.

“Come here” he motions to her, she scoots closer to him and he kisses her forehead, she closes her eyes, his fingers stroking her jaw a little before he pulls away from her, he pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans over Dinah and towards the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

“Sam?” Sam turns back. “You know, the three of us made a hell of a team back there”

“Yeah” Sam agrees giving them a small smile. Dean leans back and pulls Dinah closer to him as he drives them away. Sam watches them go and sighs.

…......

Sam lets himself into the apartment. Everything is dark and quiet.

“Jess?” Sam closes the door. “You home?” Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. Sam picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling.

…............

Dean drives, an arm around Dinah, she yawns and looks to his watch on his wrist, she frowns: it is not ticking.

“We have to go back” she states. Dean looks to her, she's staring at his watch. “We have to go back” she repeats more urgent. “Dean” she looks to him, he notes her eyes and nods, turning the steering wheel.

….............

The Impala makes a U-turn.

…..............

The shower is audibly running as Sam sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back. Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly. “No!” Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling. Dean kicks the front door open.

“Sam!” Sam raises one arm to shield his face.

“Jess!” Dean comes running into the bedroom.

“Sam! Sam!” Dean looks up and sees Jess.

“No! No!” Dean grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, Sam struggling all the way. “Jess! Jess! No!” Flames engulf the apartment.

…...............

In a scene much like one from their childhood, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dinah looks on, then turns and walks back to the car. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun next to Dean, Dean looks at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger, Dean looks to Dinah who is watching Sam sadly. Sam looks up, then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.

“We got work to do” Sam shuts the trunk.

 


	12. 2:01 - Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having no luck in the investigation of Jessica's death, the Winchester siblings follow instructions found in their father's journal and head to Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado. Posing as park rangers, they help a young woman named Haley and her younger brother Ben search for their lost older brother Tommy, who disappeared while on a camping trip. Sam, Dinah and Dean soon realize that he was taken by a wendigo that has terrorised the woods since 1936. While searching, Haley and Dinah are kidnapped by the creature, but Sam, Dean and Ben are able to track them to a mine. After Dinah, Haley, and Tommy are freed, they kill the wendigo with a flare gun.

Dean shifts his hand on Dinah's stomach as she sleeps in his arms, she's allowed this even with Sam in the room. He nuzzles into her neck and smiles as he wakes slowly, he kisses her neck as he thrusts against her backside, he's always semi-hard around her anyway and waking up to her pressed against him is getting him closer and closer to full mast. Dinah moans slightly as his hand shifts into her shorts, his fingers brushing over her clit. She shifts back against him, thrusting against his fingers. Her eyes flutter open as she wakes to him dipping two fingers inside of her, she grinds down onto them closing her eyes again, clutching to his wrist.

“De” she moans slightly, there is an undertone of a warning too but he's going to choose to ignore that.

“Di” he breath softly hardening against her backside and pulling his fingers from her shorts.

“Dean” she scolds slightly as he pushes her onto her back.

“Please, Di, it's been ages and I need you” he begs of her, actually begs, an elbow at the side of her face, his other pushing his boxers down his legs before pulling hers from her waist. She slips her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around his erection, he moans into her neck and thrusts into her hand as she rolls her wrist, stroking him, he kisses her, this isn't going to be long, Sam might wake up, she raises her leg around his waist to grind against him, he pushes her thigh away and lines himself up to her entrance before entering her, she throws her head back and groans as he pushes his way into her, his forehead pressed to her shoulder, his hand clutching to her thigh, fingers digging into the flesh there. She's so soft against him, soft and warm, and his, all his, he's not gonna lie, without John around he has had her all to himself and he loves that, he doesn't mind sharing, not with John and he didn't with Sam either, but the thought of her with someone else, it makes his blood boil. He moans into her neck and threads his fingers with hers over her head, fingers interlocked as he makes love to her. As it is every time. He kisses her neck, scraping his teeth across the skin there. Marking her. Just so she knows. She claws at the small of his back, dragging her nails across his skin, he thrusts into her softly, listening to her panting in his ear, whimpering, moaning, he loves this.

“Dean!” she begs.

“Shhh” he whispers in her ear glancing to Sam's bed, no movement, Dean lefts his head to looks down at his sister, she bites her lip staring up at him, her fingers stroking over his stomach, his muscles clenches as he shifts inside of her, his hand clamping down on her mouth, he knows she can't help herself, she loves being loud, and he loves that normally, but he's trying not to wake Sam up, because she will make him stop if Sam's awake. And it's been almost two weeks since they've been able to touch one another like this. Dean starts to move again, releasing her mouth to kiss her, swallowing her moans. It's been too long and he isn't going to last very long. But he is an attentive lover and he needs her to cum first. He reaches between them and strokes her clit, she arches up and moans, he kisses her harder to keep her quiet, and he plays her, knows the cords to play that get her close, she clutches to the small of his back as he picks up the pace, both with his hips and his fingers. Kissing along her jaw to her neck, he moans, holds onto her hand tighter, chasing it, pushing her to hers, he just needs her to...She clenches around him and digs her nails in harder, breaking the skin, he grunts into her neck as he spills himself into her, another thing about John not being around, they don't use protection, Dean has this thing about imagining his twin sister round and fat with his child that just....calls to him. He softens inside of her and pulls out before laying at her side. Dinah closes her eyes and looks across at Sam's bed. He's still asleep. Dean strokes her cheek.

“Di” she looks to him, he cups her cheek and smiles at her. “Thanks”

“You're thanking me for sex?” she asks, he nudges her nose.

“I know how things have been for you and Sam, and that you've had....issues with me and you”

“No” she is quick to argue. “I don't have any issues with me and you” she assures him. “Or me and him....it's just weird, it's been two years and even then, at the end, it was......” he nods and kisses her again.

“It'll get better” he assures her pulling her closer.

“It won't be the same as it was” she corrects. “It can't be, too much has happened” she lays her head on his chest and sighs, he closes his eyes and strokes her hair.

…............

Dinah sits by the vending machine just outside of the motel room has her phone pressed to her ear and John's shirt around her shoulders, Sam looks to her sadly before sitting next to her, she lowers the phone.

“You think I'm pathetic” she whispers.

“No” he assures her. “No, I don't” he takes her hand and pulls her closer wrapping arm around her shoulders. “You miss him”

“I'm worried about him” she admits crossing her legs. “He's never gone this long without texting me” she whispers. “Or leaving a message” she touches her phone. “Or calling” Sam kisses her head and rubs her arm trying to comfort her.

“We'll find him” Sam whispers to her pressing his forehead to her head.

“What are you two doing?” Dean asks approaching them, Sam stands and moves to her.

“Dad” he answers, Dean nods.

“Oh, right” he mumbles looking to Dinah. “I'll sit with her” Dean tells Sam and then moves to Dinah who looks up at him. He sits at her side and pulls her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

….....................

Birds chirp as Sam, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.

….....................

Sam sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning Jess set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe. Sam looks between the gravestone and the flowers.

“I, uh......” Sam laughs. “You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh.....” Sam looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone. “Jess...oh God...” Sam kneels to set down the flowers. “I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth” Sam leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs Sam by the wrist.

…...........

Sam jerks awake, he is riding shotgun next to Dean, Dinah sleeps in the back, Dean's jacket over her shoulders, and the cemetery visit is days behind them if it ever occurred. Sam blinks and rubs his eyes. Dean looks over, concerned.

“You okay?” Dean asks, Sam glances over and away.

“Yeah, I'm fine” Sam answers, Dean nods.

“Another nightmare?” Dean asks him, Sam clears his throat. “You wanna drive for a while?” Sam laughs.

“Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that”

“Just thought you might want to. Never mind” Dean mumbles.

“Look, man, you're worried about me” Sam tells his brother. “I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay”

“Mm-hm” Sam grabs a map from the dash.

“All right, where are we?”

“We are just outside of Grand Junction” Dean answers. Sam folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.

“You know what?” Sam starts. “Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon”

“Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica...” Dean starts.

“We gotta find Dad first” Sam finishes.

“Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence” Dean tells Sam. “Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do” Sam looks back to the map as Dinah shifts on the back bench.

“It's weird, man” Sam states. “These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge”

“What about it?” Dean asks glancing to Sam.

“There's nothing there. It's just woods” Sam puts down the map. “Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado National Forest".

…............

The Impala is parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

…....

Dinah looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labelled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". Dean looks at the decorations. Sam looks at a photo of a man standing behind a bear.

“So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote” Dinah tells them. “It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place”

“Check out the size of this bear” Sam tells them, Dean and Dinah join him.

“And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure” Dinah adds. A forest ranger, Ranger Wilkinson, walks up behind them; when he speaks, Dean, Dinah and Sam whip around, startled.

“You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” he asks.

“Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper” Dinah answers, Sam laughs a little. Dean grins and raises a fist.

“Recycle, man” Dean states.

“Bull” The Ranger calls them on it, Sam's eyes flick to Dean, who doesn't move. “You're friends with that Haley girl, right?” Dinah considers.

“Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger....” she checks the Rangers nametag. “Wilkinson”

“Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?” Dean shakes his head. “You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine”

“We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?” Dean asks.

“That is putting it mildly”

“Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date” Dean asks. The ranger eyes Dean who raises his eyebrow.

…..............

Dinah, Dean and Sam leave the ranger station. Dean is holding a piece of paper and laughs throwing his free arm over Dinah's shoulders and pulls her closer to kiss her cheek.

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?” Sam argues, Dean rolls her eyes as they reach the impala.

“I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?” Dean asks Sam which is followed by an awkward pause.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?” Dean asks him.

“Since now” Sam answers and turns away, Dean and Dinah share a look, he strokes her back and nods to the car. They all climb in.

 


	13. 2:02 - Wendigo

Dinah, Dean and Sam climb out of the impala and head towards the Collins house ahead of them. Dinah tucks her hands in her pockets. Sam knocks on the front door as they reach it, Dean brushing his hand over Dinah's back. The door opens to reveal Haley Collins.

“You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Dinah, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy” Dean introduces, Haley hesitates.

“Lemme see some ID” Dinah pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samantha Cole' and holds it up against the screen. Haley looks at it, then at Dinah, who smiles. Haley opens the door.

“Come on in”

“Thanks” The door swings open; Haley catches sight of the Impala.

“That yours?” Haley asks.

“Yeah” Dean answers, Sam is looking back at the Impala.

“Nice car” Haley turns to lead Dinah, Dean and Sam into the kitchen, where Ben Collins is sitting at the table on a laptop.

…..................

Sam, Dinah, Dean, Haley and Ben sit in the kitchen.

“So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?” Sam asks Haley as she walks over to them with a bowl she places on the table.

“He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now”

“Well, maybe he can't get cell reception” Sam offers.

“He's got a satellite phone, too” Haley counters.

“Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asks.

“He wouldn't do that” Ben answers, Dean eyes Ben. Ben looks away. Haley puts more food on the table.

“Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other” Haley offers, Dean, Dinah and Sam share some looks before each look away.

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Dinah asks.

“Yeah” Haley offers.

….............

On a laptop, Haley pulls up pictures, Sam, Dinah and Dean crowd around it.

“That's Tommy” Haley points him out to them. Haley clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

“Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow” Sam spots the shadow flicking past.

“Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing” Dean offers.

“Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here any more. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself” Dean looks to Dinah.

“I think I know how you feel” Dean offers Haley, Dinah glances to Dean who offers her a wink, she rolls her eyes.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?” Sam asks Haley.

“Sure” Haley answers.

….........

In the local bar someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. Sam and Dean sit down at a table, Dinah stands at the bar, Dean's eyes are glued to her.

“So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found” Sam tells Dean as he opens John's journal.

“Any before that?” Dean asks as Dinah glances to him, he smirks and winks at her, she shoots him a look, glances to Sam and turns away, Dean sighs. Sam pulls out newspaper articles to show Dean.

“Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack” Dean reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette, Sam pulls out his laptop, and whilst Dean is concentrating on the newspaper article, Sam glances to Dinah as she orders them drink, her ass sticking out from the bar and in those Jeans, it's very hard for him to concentrate on anything else, Sam pauses in pulling his laptop out as she jiggles her leg a little, which vibrates up her leg to her ass, Dinah has always had a fantastic backside, perfectly formed, and watching it jiggle like jelo is now something Sam can never erase from his mind.

“Dude” Dean teases with a smirk, Sam blinks and looks away from Dinah. Sam clears his throat and sets the laptop down.

“And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936” Sam continues as if he hasn't just been caught out. Sam opens the laptop, which already has a window open to Tom's video. “Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out” Sam pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.

“Do it again” Dean tells him as Dinah heads towards them with three beers, Dean pats the seat beside him without looking up, just knowing she is there, Sam repeats the frames as Dinah takes the seat beside her twin and sets down the beers.

“That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move” Dean hits Sam. Sam looks up.

“Told you something weird was going on” Dean points out setting his other hand on Dinah's thigh.

“Yeah” Sam closes the laptop. “I got one more thing” Sam hands over another newspaper article. “In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive” Dean looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.

“Is there a name?” Dean asks squeezing Dinah's leg.

…................

An old man, Mr. Shaw, talks to Sam, Dinah and Dean while leading them inside his house. Shaw has a cigarette in his mouth.

“Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a....” He starts to explain, but Dinah interrupts.

“Grizzly? That's what attacked them?” she asks, Shaw takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods.

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asks. Shaw doesn't answer. “What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?” Shaw still says nothing. “We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it”

“I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make” Shaw states as he sits down. “You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did” Dean nudges Dinah and nods to Shaw, she shoots him a look and Dean shrugs back. Men have an easier time talking to Dinah then to Dean, she's a pretty young woman who just knows how to get people to talk to her, Dean has less social skills. Dinah sits down across from Shaw and leans forward.

“Mr. Shaw, what did you see?” she asks.

“Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard”

“It came at night?” she asks, Shaw nods. “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming”

“It killed them?”

“Dragged them off into the night” Shaw shakes his head. “Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since” Shaw pauses and looks to Dinah, her big brown eyes reflecting nothing but kindness. Shaw's hands go to his collar. “Did leave me this, though” Shaw opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. Sam, Dinah and Dean look at them. “There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon” Shaw tells them. Dinah looks to her brothers.

 


	14. 2:03 Wendigo

Dinah, Dean and Sam walk the length of a motel corridor with rooms on either side of them. Dean brushes his fingers against Dinah's and then threads them together, they share a look, she looks away first pulling her hand back. Dean sighs a little before changing the subject to the hunt.

“Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls” he offers.

“So it's probably something else, something corporeal” Sam adds.

“Corporeal? Excuse me, professor” Dean teases.

“Shut up. So what do you think?” Sam asks looking to Dinah, she glances to him.

“Urm....The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog” she answers.

“Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal” Dean teases a little. “Which means we can kill it”

…..............

Dinah opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. Dean puts some guns in a duffel bag. Sam leans in.

“We cannot let that Haley girl go out there” Sam argues.

“Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?” Dinah asks him, Sam looks back to her.

“Yeah” Dinah stares at him and then shakes her head.

“Her brother's missing, Sam” she argues. “She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend” Dean picks up the duffel.

“Finding Dad's not enough?” Sam asks them as he slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk. “Now we gotta babysit too?” Dinah and Dean stare at Sam. “What?”

“Nothing” Dean answers, then throws the duffel bag at Sam. He and Dinah then walk off. Sam stares after them.

…................

Dean curls around Dinah as he sleeps, Sam watches them from his bed, being back with them, after two years, everything is just....he misses it, the bond the three of them had, the bond he and Dinah had and lost. Dinah opens her eyes to look at him before she wiggles free of Dean.

“Go back to bed” Sam tells her as she stands.

“Is everything okay?” Dinah asks sitting next to him, he gives her a look. “Right, other then...” she sighs. “Sorry, shouldn't have asked” she goes to stand, he grabs her forearm to stop her.

“No, Di.....” he whispers. “Please” she looks back at him, those great big puppy dog eyes staring back at her, pleading. She sighs and sits back at his side.

“Tell me about her” Dinah offers.

“You don't want to hear about her” he tells her.

“I asked, didn't I?” she counters, he sighs and looks to her. “It's fine if you don't want to tell me” she counters.

“I don't think I'm ready” he admits, she nods a little.

“That's okay” she assures him. “We can just sit here” he nods and keeps a hold of her arm, she watches him before sighing. “Lay down” she tells him pushing at his shoulder, he gives her a look. “Just do it” she scolds, he lays back on the bed and she lays next to him setting her head on his chest. “No funny business, I promise....just...you need a hug” she whispers, he wraps his arms around her and holds her closer to him.

…...............

At the entrance to the forest a man, Roy, talks to Haley (who is wearing shorts) and Ben while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.

“I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come” Roy tells her.

“Roy...”

“Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home” The Impala pulls up. Roy, Haley, and Ben stare. Haley shakes her head. Sam, Dinah and Dean get out of the car. Sam opens the back door of the Impala and pulls out the duffel bag.

“You guys got room for three more?” Dean asks.

“Wait, you want to come with us?” Haley asks.

“Who are these guys?” Roy asks Haley.

“Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue” Haley answers as Dinah and Sam head past everyone.

“You're rangers?” Roy asks Dean sceptically.

“That's right”

“And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Haley asks. Dean looks down at himself.

“Well, sweetheart, I don't pull of shorts the way she does” Dean nods to Dinah crouches to rummage in the duffel, she wears denim short shorts and cowboy boots. Dean heads past Haley.

“What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt” Roy argues. Sam turns back to the group as Dinah stands.

“Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all” Dean offers as he heads past Sam.

…................

A mine shaft lets in light onto Tom and Gary who are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. Gary spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. Tommy does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as Gary yells.

…................

The group hikes through the forest, Roy in the lead, then Dean, Dinah, Haley, Ben, and Sam bringing up the rear.

“Roy, you said you did a little hunting” Dean asks.

“Yeah, more than a little”

“Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?”

“Mostly buck, sometimes bear” Dean passes Roy.

“Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Roy grabs Dean. Dinah and Sam look on. “Whatcha doing, Roy?” Roy grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap Dean had almost stepped in. Haley looks annoyed.

“You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger” Roy drops the stick and retakes the lead.

“It's a bear trap” Dean tells Dinah who shoots him a look and shakes her head, they hike on. Haley catches up to Dean.

“You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers” Haley grabs Dean's arm. “So who the hell are you?” Ben goes past Haley and Dean. Sam looks at Dean, who indicates with his expression that Sam's to go on by; Sam obeys. Dean watches him go for a moment.

“Sam and I are brothers” Dean answers. “Dinah's my.....girlfriend” Dean lies and tells the truth in the same breath. “And we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat”

“Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?” Haley asks.

“I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman that's not Dinah ...ever. So we okay?”

“Yeah, okay” Haley offers.

“And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?” Dean pulls out a big bag of peanut M&Ms and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. Haley waits a moment, then follows.

…...............

Roy leads the way, followed by Sam, Ben, Haley, Dinah and Dean. Dean sets his M&M's in Dinah's jacket pocket and then pats her backside, she shoots him a look, he shrugs and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“This is it. Blackwater Ridge” Roy announces. Sam heads past Roy.

“What coordinates are we at?” Sam asks, Roy pulls out a GPS, which reads N 35o 45.383, W 111o 00.55.

“Thirty-five and minus one-eleven” Dinah comes up to Sam. They listen.

“You hear that?” She asks him, Sam looks to her.

“Yeah. Not even crickets” he answers.

“I'm gonna go take a look around” Roy tells the group.

“You shouldn't go off by yourself” Sam warns.

“That's sweet. Don't worry about me” Roy waves his gun and pushes between Dinah and Sam to retake the lead. Dean turns back to the others as Ben and Haley catch up.

“All right, everybody stays together. Let's go”

 

 

 

 


	15. 2:04 Wendigo

Dinah, Sam, Dean, Ben, and Haley are looking around near a large rock.

“Haley! Over here!” Haley runs towards Roy's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt. It's a campsite.

“Oh my God” The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

“Looks like a grizzly” Roy points out. Dean and Haley look around.

“Tommy?” Haley takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite. “Tommy!” Dinah moves to catch up with Haley.

“Shh” Dinah hisses.

“Tommy!”

“Shh-hh-hh!”

“Why?” Haley asks her.

“Something might still be out there.” Dinah answers.

“Dinah!” Dinah goes over to Sam and Dean, snapping a stick, and crouches next to him. “The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird” Dean and Dinah stand up joining Sam. “I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog” Dean and Dinah go back to the campsite and Sam follows. Haley picks up Tom's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. Dean crouches next to her.

“Hey, he could still be alive” Haley gives Dean a Look. Dinah watches them, jealously flickering across her features, she tightens her jaw and turns away. Sam watches her.

“Help! Help!” Someone shouts from within the trees. Roy leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter. “Help! Somebody!” They find no one.

“It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?” Haley asks, Dinah narrows her eyes a little as they listen.

“Everybody back to camp” Dinah snaps catching on.

…..............

Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.

“Our packs!” Haley exclaims.

“So much for my GPS and my satellite phone” Roy adds.

“What the hell is going on?” Haley asks.

“It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help” Dinah tells them.

“You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear” Roy asks her, Sam moves to Dinah.

“I need to speak with you. In private” he tells her. She nods and they walk over to Dean who stands away from the group. “Good. Let me see Dad's journal” Sam asks of Dean. Dean hands it over. Sam opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page. “All right, check that out” Sam points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.

“Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west” Dinah corrects.

“Think about it, DI, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice” Sam argues.

“Great” Dean takes out his pistol. “Well then this is useless” Sam gives Dean back John's journal and heads past Dean, stopping for a moment.

“We gotta get these people to safety” Sam tells them and then walks away, Dinah sighs a little, Dean touches her back, curling his hand around her waist to pull her closer.

“You okay?” he asks her quietly. She nods and gives him a small smile.

“Just...weird. The three of us...doing this again” she admits, he strokes her back and nods.

“Yeah, it's weird” he agrees. “Come on” he nudges her forward a little and then the follow after Sam.

…......................

Back at the campsite, Sam addresses the group.

“All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated” Sam tells the others.

“What?”

“Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it” Toy argues.

“It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now” Sam snaps.

“One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.”

“Relax” Dean warns.

“We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you” Sam tells them. Roy steps right into Sam's space.

“You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night”

“Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here” Roy laughs.

“You know you're crazy, right?” Roy asks.

;”Yeah? You ever hunt a wen...” Dinah pushes Sam to stop him.

“Roy!” Haley snaps.

“Chill out” Dean tells them.

“Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him” Haley tells them all.

“It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves” Dinah tells them all.

“How?” Haley asks her.

…......................

The group has built a campfire, and Dean draws something in the dirt around the campsite while Haley pokes at the fire.

“One more time, that's...”

“Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them” Dinah answers. Roy laughs, gun over his shoulder. “Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy” She states and then moves to sit next to Sam, who is at the edge of the campsite. “You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?” she asks.

“Di...”

“No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, it's not like you. Dean's supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” she teases slightly. He sighs a little.

“Dad's not here, Di. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?”

“Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek” she admits, he looks to her.

“Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?” Sam asks her.

“This is why” Dinah pulls out John's journal. “This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business” Sam shakes his head.

“That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?”

“I don't know” she admits. “But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it”

“Dinah...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about”

“Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've got to prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You have to have patience” Saam looks down, then up.

“How do you do it?” he asks her softly. “How does Dean do? How does Dad do it?” Dinah looks over at Haley and Ben.

“Well for one, them” Sam looks over at Haley and Ben. “I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps” Sam looks back at Dinah. “Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can” she answers, he smiles and nudges her a little, she leans against his side and he kisses her head.

“I've missed you” he whispers softly. She smiles sadly. A twig snaps.

“Help me! Please!” Dean stands and readies his gun. “Help!” Dinah and Sam stand and look around. Sam shines a flashlight about.

“He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put” Dean tells them.

“Inside the magic circle?” Roy asks.

“Help! Help me!” the wendigo shouts, then growls through the trees. Roy points his gun at the sound.

“Okay, that's no grizzly” Haley talks to Ben.

“It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise” Something rushes past. Haley shrieks.

“It's here” Sam states, he and Dean shifting subconsciously closer to Dinah who clutches to her gun. Roy shoots at the rustling, then again.

“I hit it!” Roy goes to see what he hit.

“Roy, no! Roy!” Dean turns to Haley and Ben. “Don't move” Haley's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. Dean, Dinah and Sam run after Roy.

“It's over here! It's in the tree!” The wendigo reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy's neck.

“Roy!” Dean shouts.

…...................

Later: Sam is sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard, Dinah sits at his side, quiet, he just needs her at his side. And she doesn't want to watch Haley eye bang Dean. Dean and Haley and Ben are among the tents.

“I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real” Haley states.

“I wish I could tell you different”

“How do we know it's not out there watching us?” Haley asks.

“We don't. But we're safe for now”

“How do you know about this stuff?” A pause while Dean considers. “Kind of runs in the family” Sam and Dinah walk towards them.

“Hey” Sam greets, Haley stands up. “So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch”

“Well, hell, you know I'm in” Dean offers, Sam looks to Dinah who nods. Sam shows the wendigo page of John's journal to Haley and Ben.

“'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'”

“They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter” Dinah adds.

“How's a man turn into one of those things?” Dean picks a couple things up off the ground.

“Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp”

“Like the Donner Party” Ben offers.

“Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality” Dinah adds.

“If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry” Dean continues.

“So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Haley asks.

“You're not gonna like it” Dinah answers.

“Tell me”

“More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food” Dinah starts. “It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there”

“And then how do we stop it?”

“Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically...” Dean starts and then holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. “We gotta torch the sucker”

…............

Dean leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. Haley follows, then Ben, then Sam and Dinah. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.

….............

Later: Sam is leading the group now.

“Dean” Dean catches up.

“What is it?” Dean asks, Sam and Dean look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

“You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow” Growling. Sam and Dean whip around. Trees rustle. Haley is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; Roy's corpse lands where she'd stood. Dean examines Roy as Dinah goes over to Haley.

“You okay? You got it?” Dinah asks her.

“His neck's broke” Dean points out. Dinah helps Haley up. More growling. “Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!” Everybody takes off. Ben falls and Sam and Dean hurry back to help him up, dividing the group two and three.

“Come on, we gotcha, we gotcha” Sam helps Ben up.

…...............

Dinah and Haley stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. Haley screams.

…..........

“Haley?” Ben asks, Sam stops running and looks to Dean. Dean looks around for Dinah. Sam crouches down and finds Dinah's necklace. A silver chain attached to a silver heart locket, with charms. He stands.

“Dean” he states, Dean snaps his head around, Sam dangles the necklace between his fingers. Dean looks around again.

“Dinah!!” he shouts.

 

 

 

**Dinah's necklace: She has a photo of John, Dean, Sam and one of her and Dean as kids.**

****

 


	16. 2:05 - Wendigo

Ben, Sam and Dean walk through the trees looking for Haley and Dinah, Dean's jaw is tight, his hands clenched in fists at his side.

“If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asks.

“Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.” Sam answers. Ben finds a trail of peanut M&Ms and picks one up.

“They went this way” Dean catches up to Ben, who hands over the M&M. Dean laughs and shares a look with Sam.

“It's better than breadcrumbs” Sam offers patting Dean's shoulder. Dean tosses the M&M away.

…...................

Dean, Sam and Ben follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. Dean and Sam share a look, Dean heads inside, Sam looks at Ben, shrugs, and follows. Ben follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.

…...........

Sam shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; Sam shuts off the light as Dean pulls Ben against the wall. The wendigo comes towards them. Sam covers Ben's mouth before he can scream. The wendigo takes a different tunnel at the crossing. Dean, Sam and Ben keep going. The floorboards creak and Ben and Sam fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones. There is another pile nearby of skulls. Ben spots them and leaps backward.

“Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay” Sam assures Ben, they look up; Dinah and Haley are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. Sam and Dean run to Dinah, Ben to Haley.

“Dinah” Sam states.

“Haley, wake up!” Dean grabs Dinah and shakes her softly.

“Di” he begs, Dinah opens her eyes. “Hey, babe, you okay?” he asks relief flooding him. She winces.

“Yeah” she answers pained.

“I gotcha” Dean assures her.

“Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!” Ben begs of his sister.

“Sam” Dean tells his brother nodding to Ben and Haley, Sam looks to Dinah, she nods a little and Sam moves to help Ben cut Haley down. Dean reaches up and cuts at the ropes around Dinah's wrists. He helps her down pressing his forehead to hers as she wraps an arm around his neck. “I gotcha” he whispers brushing her hair back.

“Dean” she whispers back wincing.

“I've got you” he promises. Sam helps Haley over to an empty patch of floor and helps her sit down. Dean helps Dinah walk over to sit next to Haley. Dinah makes pained noises.

“You sure you're all right?” Sam asks her concerned, she nods and grimaces.

“Yeah. Yep. Where is he?” she asks back.

“He's gone for now” Dean assures her touching her shoulder and neck. Haley divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots Tom still hanging and starts crying.

“Tommy...” Haley touches Tom's cheek. Tom's head jerks up. Haley jumps back and shrieks. She turns to Sam. “Cut him down!” Sam cuts Tom down. “We're gonna get you home” Dinah looks to her side, an eyebrow arching, their stolen supplies are piled in the corner. Dinah picks up a flare gun, she smirks.

“Hey” she states turning to her brother. “Check it out” she waves the flare gun at them.

“Flare guns” Sam states and shares a look with Dean who nods.

“Those'll work” Dean tells her, Sam grins. Dinah laughs and twirls the gun.

…....................

They head down a tunnel, Dean, Dinah and Sam in the lead with the flare guns and Haley and Ben supporting Tom, who is limping. Growling echoes around them.

“Looks like someone's home for supper” Dean teases a little.

“We'll never outrun it” Haley points out, Dinah looks back at the others clutching her side.

“You thinking what I'm thinking?” she asks Dean who nods.

“Yeah, I think so” Dean answers and then looks to the others. “All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here” Dean looks at Sam who nods.

“What are you two gonna do?” Haley asks, Dinah winks and starts walking and yelling.

“Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good” she looks to Dean who smirks and follows her shooting Sam a look, Sam rolls his eyes but smiles. Dean jogs to catch up with her, it's not hard, she's in considerable amount of pain. He glances back to make sure the others can't see before he wraps his arm around her waist, she leans heavily against his side, they share a look, he kisses her forehead, he knows she hates to show the world she's in pain, and she's damn good at hiding it, from everyone but him. They continue on.

…............

Sam waits until Dean and Dinah are a safe distance away, he looks to Haley, Tommy and Ben.

“All right, come on! Hurry!” he tells them, the Collinses follow Sam down the tunnel.

….............

Sam, Haley, Ben, and Tom hurry down a tunnel. More growling. Sam points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the Collinses.

“Get him outta here” Sam tells them.

“Sam, no” Haley argues.

“Go! Go! Go!” Sam snaps at the growling gets closer.

“Come on, Haley!” Ben tells his sister. Haley and Ben help Tom along the mine tunnel. Sam holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.

“Come on. Come on” Growling. Sam turns: the wendigo is right in his face. Sam shoots and misses, then runs after the Collinses.

“Sam!” Haley shouts. Sam catches up.

“Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry” They run to the end of the tunnel, the wendigo right behind. “Get behind me” Sam is large enough to hide all three Collinses. The wendigo approaches, taking its sweet time. Dean and Dinah are behind the wendigo, Dean looks to Dinah who nods.

“Hey!” she shouts. The wendigo turns. Dinah shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the wendigo goes up in flames. She smiles, Dean smirks and nods.

“Not bad, huh?” he asks Sam who grins. Dean pulls Dinah closer.

…..............

An ambulance loads up Tommy. Two police officers interview Ben; Sam stands behind Ben.

“And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” Ben asks.

“That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds” Sam nods.

“All right, we'll go after it first thing” Haley talks to Dinah; both have already been patched up. Dean hovers close by, overprotective.

“So I don't know how to thank you” Haley offers. “I mean....”

“You don't have to” Dinah assures her.

“I feel like I do” Haley corrects. “I also feel like it's not enough.....” she adds, Dinah smiles and nods. A paramedic approaches Haley.

“You riding with your brother?”

“Yeah” The paramedic heads back to the ambulance. Haley turns to Ben. “Let's go” she tells him. Sam and Ben nod at each other. Haley turns to Dinah and Dean, who's moved closer. “I hope you find your father” she tells them both before she and Ben head for the ambulance. “Thanks, Sam” Haley offers as she passes him. Haley and Ben climb in the ambulance with Tom, who is shirtless and bandaged. Sam sits on the Impala's hood with Dean and Dinah.

“Close her up” A paramedic closes the ambulance doors.

“I hate camping” Dinah comments, Sam and Dean look to her.

“Me too” Sam agrees, Dean hums his agreement. The ambulance drives away, sirens on.

“You know we're gonna find Dad, right?” Dean asks them both.

“Yeah, I know” Dinah whispers.

“But in the meantime? I'm driving” Sam tells them. Dean tosses Sam the keys and helps Dinah slide off the hood of the car. She groans slightly and touches her side. Dinah, Sam and Dean get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync. Inside Dean leans back and pulls Dinah close to kiss her, he hates this, he hates having to hide how he feels, what they have. She shifts slightly and winces.

“Sorry” Dean whispers against her lips, she gives him a tired smile. “Get some sleep” he whispers stroking her cheek. She nods and lays down using her duffel as a pillow, Dean shrugs out of his jacket and lays it over her, she pulls it closer as Sam starts the car, he glances to Dinah in the rear view mirror, longing flickering across his face, Dean notices it and rolls his eyes. Sam made his choice a long time ago. And Dean isn't going to let him hurt her again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually ask my Wattpad readers to make important decisions regarding the plot of my stories. I've not really done that on here. But anyway I'm going to try. Not much important happens in season 1 that we need to change. I will ask for your opinions at the end of Season 1. And I'll do it with each season, so questions about season 3 will come at the end of season 2 etc, etc. 
> 
> But the car accident at the end that leads into season 2. It's Dean that's in the coma in Supernatural, so I'm asking if you guys would prefer to see it as Dinah. (If yes then I have a plan that adds a more.....angst side note)


	17. 2:06 Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less plot more smut lol

_Sam sits on the edge of the motel bed, his head in his hands, it's been a long day and he's exhausted, not physically but emotionally, he and Dean have been butting heads over Dinah and it's just...exhausting to argue with him. Dinah leaves the bathroom and looks to him._

_“Sam?” she asks, he looks to her. “Are you okay?” she asks softly. And he hates that just that makes him feel things for her. That her caring about him makes him love her. He swallows thickly as he looks over her. Tank top, denim mini skirt, biker boots. His sister is a beautiful woman, he's never denied that. She moves to him and climbs into Sam's lap to kiss him, he closes his eyes and kisses her back, his hand resting on the small of her back against her bare skin. “Sammy” she whispers, looking down at him, pleading with him. She shifts slightly till she is straddling just one of his thighs. Her hand slides between them and brushes against him. He's hard already. She pulls him free of his jeans and he moans. “Want you, Sammy” she pleases grinding against his thigh between her legs. He closes his eyes and smirks a little. He wants this. He's going to enjoy this._

“ _You have me” he teases pulling at her hips, speeding her up._

_“Sam” she breaths as the fabric rubs against her clit._

_“Cum like this” he tells her. “Cum like this and I'll fuck you” he promises, she clutches to his shoulders and hangs her head as she starts to ride his thigh faster, harder, she moans, louder and louder as she chases her orgasm, Sam bites his lip watching her, head thrown back, hair raining down her back. She's a goddess. He kisses her neck and smiles. “I love you” he tells her. And that does it, she clutches to his shirt on this shoulders and cries out his name. Sam grabs her waist and stands turning to throw Dinah on the bed, he is quick to push down his jeans and boxers before climbing over her, his fingers grabbing at the hem of her skirt and yanks them down her legs before throwing them aside. Something in the back of his mind is niggling about this moment. But he just can't put his finger on it. So he ignores it. Dinah pulls her tank top over her head and throws it aside._

_….............._

_Sam lays with Dinah's head on his chest, his fingers stroking through her hair. He's frowning, something about this feel different._

_“The skirt” Sam states and sits up looking to Dinah's skirt. “You never wear skirts” he looks to Dinah laying next to him, she gives him a sad smile. “This is a dream” Sam whispers._

_“It could be real” she whispers. “Was it so terrible?” she asks him. “What we had? What we all had? I love you...” Sam leans over her and brushes her hair back._

_“It's not right” he argues. “You are my sister. The world. Other people”_

_“Can fuck off” she growls. “Me and Dean, we've been doing this for 4 years now....me and Dad....8 years. I've never questioned it. I love them” she leans up and kisses Sam. “And I love you” she whispers. “Just let go” she pleads and kisses him again. He closes his eyes and kisses her back. She runs her hands down his chest._

….........

Sam wakes with a strangled cry which causes Dean to stir slightly on the bed beside him, Dean shifts against Dinah and then settles again, Sam closes his eyes and sighs, he hasn't dreamt of Dinah like that in years. He's lying to himself, there wasn't a night that went by that he didn't dream of Dinah. He looks across at Dinah and sighs sadly. He misses her. Things haven't been the same since he came back, she's been distant from him. He turns to lay facing her and Dean, trying to settle back into the dark. It doesn't take long for Dinah to wake, she sits up and looks across at Sam, who now pretends to be asleep. She sighs a little and turns to get up. Sam watches as she climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom, in just her panties. She's never had a problem with her body and her brothers. Sam can barely remember a time when he didn't want her. Even before he started stealing her underwear, he never thought there was anything wrong with him until he started going to high school and he realised that the other boys didn't think about their sisters the way he did. It was then the doubt started. It was other peoples problem not his, not theirs. He flips the covers off of himself and stands heading into the bathroom. She looks to him as she pulls her hair up onto the top of her head.

“Sam?” She asks, he shuts the door and locks it behind him before he turns back to her, she cocks her head, and it is so damn adorable. He moves to her, her eyes showing nothing but confusion. He brushes his thumbs over her cheeks and then kisses her warmly. Pouring all that lost love and regret into it. She closes her eyes and sighs softly against his lips.

“I'm sorry” he tells her, she smile sadly and shakes her head. “I was scared” he admits. “Dad and Dean they just....they fell into it so easily....And I couldn't and you have no idea how bad that made me feel, I felt like...like I was letting you down” she shakes her head, he nods and kisses her again. “It's part of why I left” he admits pulling back. “Being around you and knowing that they were....and I'd upset you....it was hard” he teases the edge of her panties and then pulls them down her legs to drop them to the floor, he pulls her leg up over his shoulder, setting her ass on the edge of the sink. “So I want to make it all up to you” he whispers before he kisses her thigh. She closes her eyes as he moves up, leaving lingering kisses along her skin till he can nuzzle between her legs. He licks at her clit and she moans softly, just starting, so he starts a routine that in mere moments has her moaning herself horse. Yanking at his hair, pulling him closer to her, wanting more of him.

“Sam!” She moans. “Sam” she adds. Over and over, chanting like a pray. He jerks himself off listening to her moaning, because of him, because of his lips on her, the way he works them on her clit and lower lips. She clutches her fingers in his hair and bucks against him as she cums with a strangled moan. He stands, wipes the back of his hand across her lips as his other still works on himself, she reaches for him, he slaps her hand away shaking his head. His free hand pushes his boxers down his legs, he shifts one leg then the other to remove them.

“Not this time” he tells her. “This is for you” he assures her and pulls her leg around his waist, lining himself up with her before he edges in to her, she moans wrapping her hands around his neck, lacing her fingers together. He moans and kisses her as he pushes all the way in, bottoming out inside of her. God he's missed this. He's really missed her. He kisses along her jaw and to her neck as he just rock against her. Getting used to her and vice versa. And then he is dragging herself out of her until just the tip is inside of her, he then thrusts up into her moaning into her neck, she threads her fingers through his hair and throws her head back to moan, he grunts a little shifting his hips. Then he becomes more animal then man, the restraint gone, he fucks her, and makes love to her, the sink rattles slightly, threatening to give way to her weight. Her hair catches in the screws of the mirror and pull at her scalp, but she doesn't care right now.

“Sammy. Sammy. Sammy” she chants over and over and over before she is clenching around him, her orgasm flashing through her, Sam groans and then bites at her shoulder as his orgasm follows her, he holds her hips to his as he empties himself inside of her. His hips jerk to a stop as he twitches to an end. He breaths heavily against her skin.

“I love you” he admits, she strokes his hair. “I always have” he whispers, she smiles.

“I know” she assures him. “I love you too” she tells him warmly, he laughs into her skin and then kisses her neck holding her close to him. “Come to bed” she asks of him, he nods into her neck and then lifts her up off the sink helping her to her feet. He picks up her panties and his boxers and she takes hers from him before pulling them on and leaving the bathroom, Sam sighs softly, a sort of relief filling him. Dinah climbs back into bed and curls around Dean who smirks and kisses her head. He looks to Sam who leaves the bathroom pulling his boxers up his waist.

“Finally” Dean grumbles into Dinah's neck as she falls asleep next to him. Sam smirks and snorts a little. “Get in” Dean scolds.

“What?” Sam asks. Dean motions to the space on the other side of Dinah.

“Get in” Dean repeats. Sam hesitates a moment before he does climb into the bed with them. He wraps an arm around Dinah and presses his face into the crook of her neck, she shifts slightly nestling against him. Dean's hand rests on her stomach below Sam's and Dean smiles before grabbing Sam's wrist, Sam looks to him, they share a look. Sam wraps his fingers around Dean's wrist back. The two brothers anchored together over their sister.

 

 

 

 


	18. 3:01 - Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from the search for their father, Sam, Dinah and Dean head to Lake Manitoc in Wisconsin for a possible case. Three drownings have occurred there within a year, with the dead bodies mysteriously disappearing in the lake. The siblings soon come to believe that an avenging spirit of a young boy haunts the lake, and learn that the local sheriff and the father of the latest victim accidentally caused his death when they were children. Out for revenge, the spirit targets the sheriff's daughter Andrea and mute grandson Lucas. It eventually pulls Lucas into the lake, so the sheriff gives himself over to the spirit, saving his grandson.

Dinah wakes to Sam stroking her hair, pulling his fingers through it and then starting all over again, she shifts slightly seeking out Dean, but his side of the bed is empty. She groans and Sam stops with her hair and kisses her cheek.

“He's gone to get coffee” Sam tells her adjusting the blankets around them, worried, he's worried. She turns her head to look at him. “I urm...Good morning” he offers, she smiles a little. “I wasn't sure you'd want me here when...”

“Why wouldn't I?” she asks with a frown.

“You and Dean” he starts “I mean you always sleep together”

“He was here wasn't he?” she asks, he nods. “Then we did” Sam rolls his eyes lightly and kisses her. “Good morning” she offers back softly, he pulls her thigh around his waist as he deepens the kiss. No longer the hesitate Sam she first slept with all those years ago, something about him has let loose, his restraint broken. She's not going to lie. She loves it. She loves him. Both of them. All of them. Dean opens the motel door and walks in empty handed, Sam snorts and stands from the bed.

“Coffee” Sam reminds Dean who blinks and looks to him.

“Sorry, saw a diner, thought we'd get breakfast instead” Dean offers bouncing onto the bed next to Dinah who groans and slaps at his chest, he chuckles and grabs her hand. “You two good?” he asks looking between them, Sam nods.

“We're good” he offers heading into the bathroom, he doesn't bother shutting the door as he undresses to shower. Dean leans closer to Dinah.

“Are you?” he asks, wanting to get it from her, she nods and kisses him softly.

“We're good” she whispers stroking his cheek. “Great, even” she adds, Dean smirks and strokes her leg. She pecks his lips before standing, he groans and reaches for her. She chuckles as she moves to her duffel. She grabs the little pill box from her bag and a glass of water from the side, before she starts to take her birth control, Dean frowns watching her.

“What's that?” Dean asks watching her swallow down the pill. She smirks at him.

“It's called birth control” she answers. “Seen as the three of you have trouble wrapping it up” she teases, Dean pouts a little.

“Would it be so bad?” he asks leaning up onto his elbows. “If you did end up....pregnant?”

“We're hunters” she argues. “That's not something for us”

“Says who?” Dean argues back. She snorts.

“Are you serious?” she asks. “Dean, look around us, look at what we do...it's dangerous and bloody. Not to mention I won't be able to hunt any more” she climbs onto the bed. “Dean, we're a good team...” he nods in agreement. “As hunters” he looks to her. “White picket fences, dogs, children, normal jobs....can you really see us doing that?” she asks him, he sighs and pulls her closer to kiss her. Honestly, yes he can, with her, but he know reality is cruel and won't let him have it. And if she doesn't want it, he's not going to make her, all he wants is for her to be happy. He brushes her hair back and smiles at her.

“No” he answers softly. “You're right” she nods smugly.

“We belong on the road in Baby” she tells him, he smiles wider and kisses her.

…............

There is a mostly empty plate in front of Dean, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper, Dinah sits at his side drinking coffee. Dean circles an obituary that reads: Carlton, Sophie. An attractive waitress, whose name tag says Wendy, approaches.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asks, Dean looks up and grins around the pen he's chewing on. Sam walks over and joins them, sits across from Dinah.

“Just the check, please”

“Okay” Wendy walks away. Dean drops his head, then looks at Sam who shoots him a look.

“Really?” Sam asks looking to Dinah.

“Doesn't bother me” She tells him adding sugar to her coffee.

“Doesn't bother her” Dean repeats.

“Really?” Sam asks Dinah softer, she shrugs.

“It's just flirting” she answers. “I'm more secure then that” she touches Dean's arm. “Plus he knows that if he gets his dick wet somewhere else I'll gut him like a pig” Dean nods agreeing. Sam smirks a little and nods. Dean hands Sam the newspaper.

“Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago”

“A funeral?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever” Dean answers taking Dinah's coffee from her to drink himself, she shoots him a look and he winks back at her.

“Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them” Sam argues.

“Something you want to say, Sammy?” Dinah asks Sam who looks to her softer, always softer, he takes her hand on the table.

“The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day” he tells her.

“Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?” she asks him.

“I don't know. Something. Anything”

“You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?” Dinah asks.

“No, I know you do” Sam assures her. “It's just...”

“Me and Dean....” she pauses. “I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?” she snaps and stands before walking away, Sam looks down.

“Well done” Dean grumbles. “Now she's gonna be in a bad mood all day...” he grumbles and grabs the newspaper before standing, almost bumping into Wendy who smiles flirtatiously at him, he doesn't see it as he hurries after Dinah, Wendy's smile falls.

…............

Dean finds Dinah curled up in the impala with John's plaid shirt wrapped around her, he knows she tries to hide how much this is affecting her, it's why she leaves their company to cry or...call John. He sighs a little and climbs into the car and pulls her along the bench to hold her. He kisses her head as she clutches to his shirt.

“We'll find him” Dean promises her brushing his fingers through her hair. “We will find him”

“But...what if we don't?” she asks pulling back. “What if....we don't? Then what?”

“You have me” Dean tells her stroking her cheek. “And Sammy” she looks to him sadly. “We're not going to leave you” she looks down and pulls the sleeves of John's shirt over her hands. Sam climbs into the back of the impala, joining them, he places his hand on Dinah's shoulder and squeezes. She looks to him.

“Sorry” he offers, she shakes her head and gives him a sad smile. “So Lake Manitoc” he starts. Dean nods and kisses Dinah's cheek.

“Why don't you sit in the back with Sam?” he asks her softly pulling back. Dinah sniffles and then nods climbing into the back, Sam makes space for her and then strokes her hair as she rests against his side. He kisses her head.

 

 


	19. 3:02 Dead In The Water

Dinah wakes with her head in Sam's lap, his fingers absent-mindedly playing with her hair. She nuzzles closer to him and he smiles down at her.

“Morning, sleepy head” Sam teases, she smiles and stretches a little before curling up again, she lowers her head slightly and brushes up against his erection. “Dinah” Sam moans threading his fingers through her hair. She smirks and nuzzles into his crotch

“What's she doing?” Dean asks amused, Sam looks down at Dinah who's eyes flick up to his, she mouths at his erection.

“Being naughty” Sam teases scratching at her scalp, she goes to sit up.

“I can stop” she offers playfully, he tightens his hold on her hair and shakes his head pulling her closer to kiss her.

“Don't even think about it” he warns as she pulls back and bites her lip. “Suck me off” he pleads with a groan. “Di” she unbuckles his belt and he closes his eyes, letting her get on with it, unpopping the button and unzipping his jeans before she reaches inside to pull his erection free, her fingers wrapping around him to stroke, he kisses her, moaning into her mouth as she works him over, she knows just how to do it as well. She pulls back and smirks before lowering her head to him, licking at the top before she takes him in her mouth, she's warm and intoxicating and she makes him want to blow his load right there. Dean glances in the rear view mirror to watch before looking back at the road with a smile. He likes that Sam's finally given in, that he's let go of that fear and worry. That they don't have to hide how they really feel. And Dinah is happier for it. Everyone's less tense around each other. Dinah hollows out her cheek and sinks further onto Sam, his eyes widen a little and he throws his head back thrusting up.

“Fuck” he growls holding her head down, she works her tongue and lips to pleasure him without moving her head too much. And it really doesn't take long. Sam grunts and thrusts up into her mouth as he cums, and she laps it up, swallows all of it before he releases her head and she pulls back. She licks her lips as Sam watches before capturing her lips in a kiss, she kisses him back before pulling away. Dinah rests back in her seat smirking. Sam draws his hand up her bare leg to the hem of her shorts, she grabs his wrist and smiles.

“I'm good” she smiles at Sam setting her legs in his lap, he rubs her ankle and smiles.

…...........

The Impala drives past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."

…..............

The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house.

…...............

Dean knocks on the door, Dinah and Sam at his flank, Will Carlton opens it.

“Will Carlton?”

“Yeah, that's right”

“I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill and Fisher” Dean introduces. “We're with the US Wildlife Service” Dean holds up an ID.

…..................

Bill Carlton is sitting on a bench on the dock. Will leads Sam, Dinah and Dean around to see him.

“She was about a hundred yards out” Will informs them. “That's where she got dragged down”

“And you're sure she didn't just drown?” Dinah asks.

“Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub”

“So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam asks.

“No, that's what I'm telling you”

“Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?” Dean counter asks.

“No. Again, she was really far out there”

“You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dinah asks him.

“No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?”

“We'll let you know as soon as we do” Dean offers, he and Dinah then start back to the car, Sam pauses watching Bill.

“What about your father?” Dean and Dinah turn back to Sam. “Can we talk to him?” Will turns to look at Bill, then turns back.

“Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot”

“We understand” Sam assures him. Sam, Dinah and Dean move back to the impala, Dean's hand moving to Dinah's waist as he opens the car door for her.

…..........

At the police station Sheriff Jake Devins talks to Sam and Dinah, Dean is not present, three agents is more suspicious to real police then civilians.

“Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Jake asks.

“You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister” Sam offers.

“Like what?” Jake asks as they walk into his off, he motions to chairs in front of his desk. “Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake” Sam and Dinah both take a seat each. “There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster” Sam glances to Dinah. “Will Carlton was traumatised, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still” Jake sits down. “We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there”

“That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year” Dinah offers.

“I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about” Jake argues.

“I know” Dinah counters.

“Anyway” Jake sighs. “All this...it won't be a problem much longer.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“Well, the dam, of course. It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that”

“Exactly” Dinah and Sam share a look. Andrea Barr taps on the door.

“Sorry, am I interrupting?” She asks, Sam and Dinah stand. “I can come back later”

“This is my daughter” Jake tells them.

“Andrea Barr. Hi” Andrea introduces herself.

“Hi” Dinah offers with a small wave.

“They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake” Jake tells Andrea.

“Oh” she offers back, a young boy, Lucas walks in around Andrea. Dinah smiles a little.

“Oh, hey there. What's your name?” she asks, Lucas walks away without speaking, Andrea follows him.

“His name is Lucas” Jake offers, Lucas and Andrea are in the main room, Andrea gives him some crayons out of a box.

“Is he okay?” Sam asks.

“My grandson's been through a lot. We all have” Jake stands and goes to the office door. “Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know” Sam, Dinah and Jake leave the office.

“Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?” Dinah asks.

“Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south” Andrea answers.

“Thanks” Dinah offers and shares a look with Sam, they then both leave together.

…...................

In their motel room, which this time has one bed, Sam is working on his laptop, Dean is going through his clothes. Dinah leaves the bathroom pulling on one of Sam's plaid shirts, he glances up from the laptop to her, she smiles at him and he smiles back. Dean stops going through the clothes to wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck, Sam turns back to his laptop.

“So there's the three drowning victims this year” Sam tells them.

“Any before that?” Dinah asks.

“Uh, yeah. Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace” Dean pulls back from Dinah and goes back to his clothes.   
“So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Dean asks.

“This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me” Dinah complains.

“Why?” Sam asks her with a cute little frown on his face.

“Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing” She answers walking over to Sam and wrapping her arms around his neck to look at the computer screen, Sam hums in agreement reaching up to take her hand. “Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it” Dinah adds, Sam scrolls to the comments section of an article, Dean throws some clothes onto the bed. Dinah points to something on screen. “Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?” Sam reads from the page.

“Christopher Barr, the victim in May” Sam tells her and then clicks on a link. “Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued” Sam looks to Dinah. “Maybe we have an eyewitness after all” she nods a little.

“No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over” She comments leaning back, Dean glances to her. They share a sad look. Dean holds out his hand and she moves to him to take it, he pulls her closer and wraps his arms around her kissing her head.

 


	20. 3:03 Dead In The Water

Dean kisses Dinah's shoulder as she rubs moisturiser into her hands, Sam smirks watching them from where he is propped up against the headboard with his laptop on his knees.

“Dean” she scolds slightly as his lips brush up to her neck, fingers brushing her hair aside. She moans and closes her eyes letting him lavish her skin with his lips. He drags his teeth over her neck and chuckles. She finishes rubbing in the cream and then stands.

“Ah no” he pouts at her reaching for her. She smirks and drops her hand cream into her bag and turns back to him. “Mmm” Dean makes grabby motions at her, Sam kicks Dean.

“Don't be so needy” he scolds.

“I am needy” Dean argues. “I've had a raging boner for the last hour” he complains.

“Jeez” Dinah flicks his forehead. “Romantic” she scolds.

“If you loved flowers and candles we wouldn't be together” Dean argues pulling her closer.

“True” she agrees, he pushes her shirt up a little to expose her stomach, he presses his lip to her skin and smiles as she moans.

“Mmm” he mouths at her skin. “What is that?” he asks pulling back, she chuckles.

“It's my caramel body butter” she answers, Dean licks at her skin.

“Pretty sure you're not supposed to eat it” Sam teases. Dean snorts and pulls back tugging on Dinah's shirt.

“Strip” Dean demands, Dinah steps back and reaches for her shirt. “No, wait, I've changed my mind” Dean stops her and she sighs and shoots him a look. “Sammy” he looks to his brother. “Strip her” Sam raises an eyebrow and climbs off the bed moving to Dinah, she lifts her head to him and he leans closer to kiss her,

“I'll strip her” Sam starts and looks to Dean. “If I get to watch you fuck her” Dean raises an eyebrow. “What?” Sam asks.

“Any way I want?” Dean asks back, Sam nods. “You won't freak out....?” Sam frowns. “You already said any way I want” Dean points out. “No backing out” Sam leans closer to Dinah.

“You're both freaky little shits, aren't you?” he asks, she smirks and nods.

“Yeah, little bit” she answers. Sam raises an eyebrow.

“How freaky are we talking?” Sam asks. Dinah and Dean share a look, Dean jumps up off the bed and moves to her duffel bag, he pulls out their toy box and holds it out to Sam who takes it and opens the top, he raises an eyebrow at the contents. “You've used all this stuff?” he asks.

“Yep” Dean answers. “There's more in the car too” Sam pulls out the blindfold and smirks. Sam turns and stands behind Dinah setting the blindfold over her eyes. She holds it up as he ties the lace around the back of her head, he grazes his fingers down her neck and then smirks at Dean.

“Little vanilla” Dean teases. “But whatever, got to start somewhere” Sam shoots him a bitch-face as Dean smirks, Sam moves his hand, slipping them under her shirt from behind. “Wait, wait” Dean stops them as Sam reaches to pull her shirt up. Dean scoots to the end of the bed.

“I though you wanted Sammy to strip me” she argues.

“Yeah, I do” Dean agrees. “I just want a good seat” he gets comfy on the end of the bed and nods. “Alright...” Dean wiggles a little. “Continue” Sam kisses Dinah's neck and smirks.

“Is he always so bossy?” Sam asks, Dinah scoffs.

“Yeah, except when Dad's in charge” Sam hums against her skin, he drags his tongue against her pulse feeling it jump beneath. He moans a little and curls his fingers into her shirt, pulling his head back to get the shirt over her head. He drops it and moves his hands to her waist, he pulls her back against his chest, his hands skimming over her stomach, toying with the edge of her shorts. Dean rubs a hand over himself, not playing yet, just watching. Sam pushes her shorts and her panties down her legs, helping her step out of them. Bare and blindfolded before her brothers has her trembling with excitement. Sam slaps at her thigh and she moans.

“Spread” he orders biting the lobe of her ear, she does as he asks and spreads her legs a little, he strokes over her thigh and then dips his hand between her legs, delving straight to the good stuff, he moans into her ear feeling how wet she is. Dean reaches into his jeans and pulls himself free, his fingers wrapping around himself. Sam strokes at Dinah's clit. She moans clutching to his wrist as he plays her. Dean stands a little to wiggle his jeans and boxers down his legs before he sits again, really working himself now. Sam pulls his hand back and then drops to a crouch, holds her hip pushing her forward a little, she reaches for Dean's thighs managing to find them even without her sight. She squeezes a little and he leans closer and kisses her. Sam places a hand on each of her butt cheeks and spreads them before he wedges his face in and licks at her pussy, she moans against Dean's lips. And Sam is good, oh he is so good, left, right, up down, round and round and round, he knows just how to get her to sing the right tune for him. Dean moans, louder then her, watching the two of them together. She tightens her hold on Dean's thighs, her nails digging in, she cries out, her orgasm slamming into her, Dean kisses her as she rides it through. Sam smiling smugly as he laps her up.

“Quit hogging” Dean whines against her lips, he pulls back and shuffles back on the bed and pats his thighs, Dinah smirks as Sam pulls back from her, she climbs up the bed as Sam grabs a chair and pulls it closer to the bed. Dean runs his hands up Dinah's thighs as she strokes at his erection. “Just...” he groans. “Dinah, please, I need you” She lifts herself slightly and lines him up between her legs, Dean moans arching slightly as he enters her. “Fuck, Di” he growls clutching to her waist. Sam moans thrusting into his own hand. “So fucking perfect” Dean praises as he leans up wrapping his arm around her waist, lowering his hand slightly to stroke at her 'other' hole, she moans and tightens around him.

Dean tightens his hold on Dinah's hips as she fucks herself on him, as much as Dean loves her beneath him, there is just something special about looking up at her, watching her face as she uses him for her own pleasure. Sam's eyes are glued on the forms of his sister and brother locked in passion. There is something utterly breathtaking about them. Dean points to Dinah's toy box and the touches her puckered hole, Sam grabs the box and pulls out an anal plug and climbs onto the bed, pushing at Dinah's shoulders, she leans forward, nuzzling into Dean's neck, his arms wrapped around her as Sam presses the plug to her, she moans and wiggles a little, Sam grabs her waist and growls slightly.

“Stay still” he snaps, she instantly obeys, Sam and Dean share a look, Sam squeezes her backside, spreading her cheeks and pushing the plug all the way in. he moves closer lining himself up with them.

“What are you doing?” Dinah asks. “You won't both fit with the plug” she scolds, Sam chuckles and kisses her shoulder.

“We'll see” he argues pressing against Dean where he joins her.

“Maybe she's right” Dean offers. “It's already pretty tight” Sam pushes in, and he does fit, and it is oh so tight. Dinah bites down on Dean's shoulder, he cries out and threads his fingers into her hair, fisting his hand in her locks. “Fuck, fuck...” he snaps his jaw shut and throws his head back.

“Oh fuck” Sam moans. “That's tight”

“Told you” Dean complains, Sam leans over Dinah's back and grabs the headboard above Dean's head, he clutches to it and then shifts his hips back, sliding backwards, till just the tip remains.

“Oh shit” Dinah cries out as Sam snaps his hips forward, burying himself back inside of her, Sam shoots Dean a look.

“Move” he demands, Dean shoots him a look back but does start to move, both out of sync for only a moment, before they work ass one, just like in hunting, both brothers fall into step with one another like it's instinct. The three of them even. Dinah is no slouch, she works just as hard in bed. And it's all too much, for them. It's Dean that cums first, holding Dinah's waist as he empties his seed into her. Dinah moans into his neck. “God, Jess!” Sam cries out as his own orgasm hits him, Dinah stiffens and frowns looking down at Dean who now glares at Sam.

“Are you freakin' kidding me?!” Dean snaps, Sam hangs his head.

“It just...” Dean shoots Sam a look as Sam pulls out. “It just came out” Sam argues. “I'm sorry” Dinah sets her head in Dean's neck, closing her eyes, Dean runs his hand down her back and shakes his head at Sam. “Dinah” Sam starts.

“Don't” Dean warns. “Just don't. You're fucking unbelievable”

“It just came out” Sam argues.

“Go to sleep” Dean argues, Sam sighs and moves to Dinah, reaches out to stroke her cheek. Dean snaps his hand out grabbing Sam's wrist. “I said don't” he snaps. Sam shoots him a look and then moves to climb in the bed. Dean turns slightly, setting himself between his brother and sister as Dinah clings to him. Sam sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before climbing in. the three of them remain silent, Dean stroking Dinah's back.

 


	21. 3:04 Dead In The Water

Sam wakes to a quiet motel room, he leans up onto his elbows and finds Dean gone, but Dinah is rummaging in her duffel. He watches her a moment, can see the hurt and upset set into her features.

“Where's Dean?” He asks, Dinah looks to him and pulls a face before looking away. “Di”

“He went to get breakfast” she answers flatly grabbing a change of clothes and moves to the bathroom, Sam jumps out of bed to stop her.

“Di, please!” he begs grabbing her wrist, she snatches it back from him and glares at him.

“Don't touch me” she warns, he looks to her sadly.

“I'm sorry” he offers.

“I get it now” she starts. “The reason you wanted to...” she takes a breath and looks away. “It was just some...substitute fuck”

“That's not”

“Shut up!” she snaps and he does. “Your girlfriend is dead, and I am sorry about that, of course I am, but don't you dare use me to get your rocks off ever again. You want sex....go find some cheap slut to give it to you” she turns and heads into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her.

“Di” he whispers touching the door.

…...........

Dean sets two take away trays onto the dining table ignoring Sam who moves over.

“Where's mine?” Sam asks.

“I didn't get you any” Dean tells Sam who shoots him a look.

“It was an accident” Sam argues. “You can't seriously be upset about this” Dean turns to Sam.

“Upset?” Dean asks. “Yeah, I'm upset, you upset Dinah, and I'm sure every girl likes it when the man she's currently sleeping with calls out another girls name as he cums inside of her” Dean offers. “Don't you think you've hurt Dinah enough over the years” he sighs and shakes his head as Dinah leaves the bathroom drying her hair. She looks to them both, Dean smiles at her. “Hey, I got you your favourite”

“I'm not hungry” she whispers turning away. Dean shoots Sam a look and shakes his head. “We should be getting on with this case anyway” she mumbles.

…..........

At the local play park kids are laughing and playing. Andrea sits on a bench and watches Lucas, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.

“Can we join you?” Sam asks Andrea who looks up to see Sam, Dean and Dinah.

“I'm here with my son” Andrea offers, Dinah looks over at Lucas.

“Oh. Mind if I say hi?” She asks. Andrea nods a little. Dinah goes over to Lucas. Sam and Dean sit with Andrea, Dean's eyes on Dinah as she approaches Lucas. “How's it going?” she asks him as she kneels down next to the bench where Lucas is coloring; when Lucas doesn't even look up, Dinah picks up one of the toy soldiers. “My brother Dean used to love these things” she sets the soldier down. “So crayons is more your thing? That's cool” Lucas has a pile of drawings on the bench. Dinah takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle. “Hey, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” Dinah picks up a crayon. “I'm not so bad myself” Dinah sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing. “You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something” she pauses slightly. “Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake" Lucas says and does nothing. "Okay, no problem. This is for you” Dinah holds out to Lucas the picture she drew. It's stick figures. “This is my family” Dinah points at each person in turn. “That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my twin brother, this is my geek little brother, and that's me” Lucas doesn't say anything. “All right, so I'm a sucky artist. I'll see you around, Lucas” Dinah heads back to Dean, Sam and Andrea. Lucas picks up the picture.

“Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident” Andrea tells them.

“Yeah, we heard. Sorry” Dean offers, Andrea nods.

“What are the doctors saying?” Sam asks.

“That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress” Andrea answers.

“That can't be easy. For either of you” Dinah offers.

“We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw.....” Andrea pauses sadly, Dean glances to Dinah and they share a small look.

“Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with” Dean tells Andrea. Lucas leaves the bench, heading for the group.

“You know, he used to have such life” Andrea offers them. “He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish...” Lucas walks up, carrying a picture. “Hey sweetie” Lucas hands Dinah the picture.

“Thanks. Thanks, Lucas” Dinah tells him warmly and looks to the picture. It's a picture of the Carlton house. Lucas heads back to the bench.

…................

Dinah sits on the bed in the motel room, Dean sits behind her brushing her hair over her shoulder to expose her shoulder and neck, he leans closer to kiss the skin, she shrugs him off of her.

“Di” he whispers, she looks away from him. “Why are you mad at me?” Dean asks. “Sam's the one that....you know”

“I'm not mad” she whispers. He turns her face to him. “I'm just....”

“Disappointed” he offers, she nods.

“I thought...” she closes her eyes. “I thought everything was falling into place” she admits. “I am disappointed in myself”

“Dinah” he whispers pulling her closer. “It's not on you” he kisses her softly.

“If I'd been better” she whispers against his lips.

“Believe me, it's not you” he argues. “Best sex ever” he assures her softly. “Promise” she wrinkles her nose a little, he draws his hand along her thigh. “I could show you” he purrs against her lips as he moves to kiss her. She pulls away as the motel door opens and Sam walks in, Dean groans and hands his head. Cock blocked by his own brother. Sam glances to them, Dinah looks away. Sam sighs.

“So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie” He offers keeping it on the hunt. He'll fix his relationship with Dinah after they've solved this.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead” Sam explains.

“He drowned?” Dinah asks.

“Yep. In the sink” Sam answers, Dinah pulls a face and Sam nods.

“What the hell?” Dean asks. “So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else” Dean offers.

“Yeah, but what?”

“I don't know” Dean answers Sam.

“Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source” Dinah explains.

“The lake” Sam points out.

“Yeah”

“Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time” Dinah offers.

“And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere” Dean stands up. “This is gonna happen again soon” he warns.

“And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton” Dinah offers.

“Yeah, it took both his kids” Sam agrees with her. “And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson”

“Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit” Dean offers.

 


	22. 3:04 Dead In The Water

Bill Carlton is sitting on the bench on the dock looking out over the water blankly.

“Mr. Carlton?” Bill looks up. Sam, Dinah and Dean are approaching. “We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind”

“We're from the, the Department...”

“I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today”

“Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family” Sam asks.

“My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away. Please” Sam, Dinah and Dean head back towards the impala.

“What do you think?” Sam asks the twins.

“Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell” Dean comments.

“I also think he's not telling us something” Dinah adds, Sam leans on the Impala.

“So now what?” Sam asks. Dinah goes still. Dean notices.

“Di?” He asks. “What is it?”

“Huh” she is looking at the is looking at the Carlton house. “Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something” she answers and pulls out the picture Lucas brought him, which is of the Carlton house. She holds it up and looks between them before glancing to her brothers.

…............

Dinah, Sam and Dean are at Andrea's house

“I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea”

“I just need to talk to him” Dinah offers. “Just for a few minutes”

“He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?” Andrea asks.

“Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there” Sam answers.

“My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all”

“If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son” Dinah tells Andrea.

…...........

Lucas is colouring, toy soldiers stand around him. Dinah, Dean, Andrea, and Sam approach the doorway. Dinah enters and crouches down by Lucas.

“Hey, Lucas. You remember me?” She asks softly, Lucas has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle. “You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again” Lucas is drawing a person in water. Dinah opens the house picture and puts it down in front of Lucas. “How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me” Lucas keeps coloring. “You're scared. It's okay. I understand” Dinah closes her eyes a little and nods, steeling herself. “See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too” Dean watches his sister sadly. “I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too” Dinah tells Lucas. Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dinah, she gives him a reassuring smile. He hands Dinah a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. “Thank you, Lucas”

…............

Dinah, Dean and Sam are in the Impala, Sam holding the church picture.

“Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died” Dean tells them.

“There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies” Sam explains.

“Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please” Dinah argues slightly.

“All right, we got another house to find” Sam tells her.

“The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone” Dinah argues. Sam looks at the picture.

“See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here”

“Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart” Dean teases, Sam looks to Dinah who's eyes are on the road.

“You know, um...What you said about Mom...” he starts softly. “You never told me that before”

“It's no big deal” Dinah argues. “Just said what the kid needed to hear” she adds pulling her knees to her chest, Dean pulls her closer and kisses her head.

….............

Dinah, Sam and Dean approach a white church shaped like the one in Lucas's picture. Dinah holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of her; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. Sam looks at Dinah. They look up at the church and cross the street to the house.

….................

Dinah, Dean and Sam are inside the house, speaking to an old woman, Mrs Sweeney.

“We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle” Dean asks.

“No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now” There's a picture of Peter on the side table. Sweeney sighs. “The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared” Sam points out to Dinah a number of toy soldiers on a table. “Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying” Dinah glances to Dean.

“Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?” Dinah asks the woman.

“He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up” Dean picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one Peter with a bicycle. Dean reads from the back of the picture.

“Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy” he reads allowed.

…................

Dean, Sam and Dinah are back in the impala as it drive along the road.

“Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow” Sam offers.

“Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Dean counters back.

“And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished” Dinah adds.

“So what if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asks.

“What if Bill killed him?” Dinah counter asks him.

“Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible” Sam agrees with them.

…...............

The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. Dinah, Sam and Dean approach the house.

“Mr. Carlton?” Sam asks, they head an engine roar to life.

…..............

Dinah, Sam and Dean go around the house to see Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

“Hey, check it out” Dean tells his siblings, Dinah Sam and Dean run to the end of the dock, yelling.

“Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” Dinah yells.

“Mr. Carlton!” Sam adds, Bill ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips Bill's boat over. It and he vanish.

...................

In the police station, Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. Andrea is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Andrea asks him, Dinah, Sam, and Jake Devins walk in the door. Andrea looks over, she stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair.

“I didn't expect to see you here” she admits to Sam and Dinah.

“What are you doing here?” Jake asks his daughter.

“I brought you dinner”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time”

“I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” Andrea asks.

“Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home” Lucas looks up and whines, looking stricken; he jumps up and grabs Dinah's arm, she looks to him.

“Lucas, hey, what is it?” she asks.

“Lucas” Andrea scolds slightly.

“Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay” Dinah assures the boy who keeps tugging on her arm. Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dinah and leads him outside. Lucas doesn't look away from Dinah. Jake throws down his jacket and goes into his office. Dinah and Sam follow.

“Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jake asks them. Dinah glances at Sam.

“Yeah, that about sums it up” Dinah answers Jake.

“And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?” Dinah looks surprised.

“That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two”

“See, now, we can explain that” Dinah starts.

“Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again”

“Door number two sounds good” Dinah mumbles.

“That's the one I'd pick” Jake agrees, Dinah and Sam share a look.

 


	23. 3:05 Dead In The Water

Lucas is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. Andrea walks by his door in a robe.

“Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed” Andrea picks Lucas up.

…...........

Dean, Dinah and Sam are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green, Dean goes to drive, Dinah grabs the wheel stopping him. Dean looks to her.

“Di?” he asks, she looks to him.

“Right” she tells him. "Go right” she whispers, Dean nods a little as she lets go of the wheel. Dean turns right. Sam frowns.

“Uh, the interstate's the other way” he comments.

“I know” Dean comments.

…..........

Andrea is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.

…...........

Dinah, Sam and Dean are in the car.

“But Dinah, this job, I think it's over” Sam tells her.

“I'm not so sure” she argues.

“If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest” Sam tells her.

“All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?” She asks him back.

“But why would you think that?”

“Because Lucas was really scared” Dinah tells them.

“That's what this is about?” Dean asks her.

“I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay” she offers crossing her arms over her chest. Sam and Dean share a look over her head.

….............

The bathtub is mostly full and Andrea tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a wash cloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. Andrea starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.

…..............

Lucas pounds on the bathroom door.

…...............

Andrea's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. Lucas keeps pounding. Andrea is invisible under the water.

…..............

Outside of the house, Dinah, Sam and Dean have arrived at Andrea's house.

“Are you sure about this? It's pretty late” Sam asks her, Dinah rings the doorbell. At that moment, Lucas opens the door, desperately afraid.

“Lucas? Lucas!” Dinah asks; Lucas takes off. Dinah, Dean and Sam follow him to:

….............

Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. Lucas starts pounding on the bathroom door again. Dinah pushes him over to Dean and kicks in the door. Lucas grabs Dinah, so Sam and Dean run into the bathroom and sticks their arms in the tub, trying to pull Andrea out. She is pulled back under, but Dean keeps pulling until Andrea is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.

…...............

Dawn is breaking. Sam, Dean and Andrea sit in the living room. Andrea is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.

“Can you tell me?” Sam asks.

“No” Andrea answers. Dinah is looking through notebooks on bookshelves. “It doesn't make any sense” Andrea comments as she starts crying. “I'm going crazy” She puts her face in her hands.

“No, you're not. Tell us what happened. Everything” Dean tells her.

“I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice”

“What did it say?” Sam asks.

“It said...it said 'come play with me'.” Andrea sobs. “What's happening?” Dinah pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. She closes it again and goes to Sam, Dean and Andrea; she puts the book down in front of Andrea, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.

“Do you recognise the kids in these pictures?” Dinah asks.

“What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures” She moves her finger over to another picture of Jake as a child; he is standing next to Peter. Dinah shares a look with her brothers.

“Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff” Dinah explains.

“Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter” Sam explains.

“What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?” Andrea asks them, Dinah looks sideways.

“Lucas?” she asks. Lucas is staring out the window. “Lucas, what is it?” Lucas opens the door and walks outside. Everyone follows.

“Lucas, honey?” Andrea asks, Lucas stops and looks at the ground, then at Dinah, Dinah glances to Dean. Dean turns to Andrea.

“You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Andrea pulls Lucas back to the house.

…............

Dinah, Dean and Sam presumably fetch shovels from the Impala, before they start digging. Sam's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.

“Peter's bike” Sam states.

“Who are you?” Dinah, Sam and Dean turn around; Jake is there, pointing a gun at them.

“Put the gun down, Jake” Sam comments, him and Dean shifting closer to Dinah.

“How did you know that was there?” Jake asks.

“What happened?” Dinah asks. “You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried” She tells him, Andrea sees Jake with the gun aimed at Sam and Dean. She talks to Lucas.

“Go to your room, sweetie. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out” Lucas runs off. Andrea goes outside.

“I don't know what the hell you're talking about” Jake tells the trio of Winchesters.

“You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about” Dinah snaps. Andrea runs up.

“Dad!”

“And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit” Dinah snaps.

“It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love” Sam adds. “It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does”

“Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake asks.

“Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton” Dean answers.

“Listen to yourselves. You're insane” Jake argues.

“I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us” Dinah snaps stepping forward.

“Di” Dean hisses trying to stop her.

“But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake” Lucas didn't go to his room; he's outside watching, he hears a voice.

“Come play with me” Lucas follows the voice.

“Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asks.

“No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous”

“Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me” Andrea snaps, Jake does. “Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone” Jake looks away. “Oh my God”

“Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank” Dean glances at Sam. “Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational”

“All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now” Dean tells them, Andrea turns her head and spots Lucas going down to the lake. She gasps.

“Lucas!” Jake shouts. They all run up to the dock. Lucas is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.

“Lucas!” Dinah warns.

“Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!” Andrea tries. A hand comes up and pulls Lucas into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops. Peter's head is visible; Jake recognises him. Dinah proves faster then her brothers, she reaches the edge of the dock and dives in without hesitating. Dean dives in after her. Sam hangs back with Andrea, his eyes scanning over the water.

“Oh my God!” Andrea gasps, she takes off her jacket to jump in, Sam stops her.

“Andrea, stay here”

“No! Lucas!”

“Dean and Dinah'll get him! Just stay here on the dock” Sam tells her. Dean comes up out of the water. A minute later, so does Dinah.

“Di?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“Lucas, where are you?” Andrea begs, Jake takes off his jacket as Dinah and Dean dive back down. Jake wades in. Andrea looks over.

“Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry” Jake states.

“Daddy, no!”

“Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me” Dean and Dinah come up for air. Peter surfaces. “Just let it be over!” Jake is dragged down.

“Daddy! Daddy! No!” Dean and Dinah dive down again. “No!” Dean comes up, he looks to Sam and shakes his head. Andrea mouths 'no!' Dinah breaches the surface, holding Lucas, who isn't moving.

….............

Dinah, Dean and Sam walk out of the motel. Dean opens the car door and Sam tosses a duffel in, Dean touches the small of Dinah's back, she sighs a little.

“Look, we're not gonna save everybody” Sam tells the, Dinah leans into Dean's side.

“We know” Dean tells Sam.

“Dinah, Sam, Dean” Andrea walks up with Lucas.

“Hey” Dean greets.

“We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road” Andrea tells them, Lucas is carrying a tray of sandwiches. “Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself”

“Can I give it to them now?” Lucas asks.

“Of course” Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas's head, Dinah smiles at Lucas.

“Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car” Dinah tells him, walking with Lucas to the front of the car, Dean turns to watch them together.

“How you holding up?” Sam asks Andrea.

“It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?” Sam sighs.

“Andrea, I'm sorry” Andrea shakes her head.

“Your sister saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that” Andrea tells them. Dinah puts the sandwiches in the car and turns to Lucas.

“All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time” She tells him, Lucas smiles.

“Zeppelin rules!”

“That's right. Up high” Dinah holds her hand up for a high-five. Lucas obliges, grinning. “You take care of your mom, okay?” she asks him.

“All right” Lucas walks back to his mother who nods to Dinah who smiles back, Dean moves to Dinah, the two of them sharing a look, he gives her a smile, she smiles back at him.

“Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road” Dean shouts and nudges Dinah who climbs into the car, Dean right behind her. then Sam. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when Dean starts the engine, Dean pulls Dinah closer to him, she looks to Sam who fidgets with his hands. She misses him, even if it's only been less then 24 hours. She misses him. She kisses Dean's shoulder before sliding across the bench to Sam, he looks surprised when she pulls his arm around her, but pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“I'm sorry” he whispers meaningfully into her ear, she nods a little and curls against his side, his hand stroking her arm. 

 


	24. 3:06 Dead In The Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, writing smut is always a little harder then the episodes.   
> \- I am also trying to get 6 chapters per episode with at least 1 smutty chapter.

Sam wakes to an empty bed, surprising given that he went to be with Dinah and Dean, the three of them curled up together. He shift slightly running his hand over the bed, cold, he's been alone for some time then. He groans and runs his fingers through his hair. Dean clears his throat and Sam leans up a little.

“What is going on?” Sam asks looking at his brother and sister stood at the end of the bed, Dinah holds onto Dean's hand.

“You're gonna make it up to Di” Dean answers and then Dinah holds up something in her free hand. “Do you know what this is?” Dean asks Sam who nods a little, Dean's not actually looking for an answer. “It's a cock ring” he answers. “Stops you from blowing your load before.....well let's just say; you cum before she tells you, you're not forgiven” Dean tells him with a small smirk, then holds up his other hand. “You'll also be tied down” he adds looking at the ropes clutched to his fingers. “So no touching” Dean smirks. “Then we're going to have sex” he motions to himself and then Dinah. “You're going to watch and after that....Dinah gets to do what she wants to you, and you have to do anything she wants. Complain, whine, make any noise and we stop and you're not forgiven” Sam glances to Dinah who raises an eyebrow at him. He nods, not making a sound. Dean smirks and shoots Sam a look. “I mean anything” Dean reminds Sam. “And I've heard what she wants.....you're going to let her” Sam looks slightly worried for a moment, Dinah smirks and bites her lip. Dean steps closer to Sam as Dinah tugs off the blankets, Sam shifting slightly, nervous, but getting horny. The way Dinah is watching him, like she's predator and he is her very sexy prey. Dean grabs Sam's wrist and pulls it to the bed frame, Sam should have known they chose this motel for a reason, it's one of the only they've come across with a metal frame. Sam lifts his eyes to watch Dean tie him down, Dinah unbuttons her plaid shirt just enough to show some skin. Dean moves on to Sam's feet, tugging him down slightly as Dinah climbs onto the bed straddling Sam's chest, his eyes locked on her as she strokes her fingers through his hair, she lowers her head and ghosts her lips over his, he chases her trying to get her to really kiss him, she smirks and pushes him back flat on the bed, she dances her hand down his chest to where his cock is starting to harden, she smirks and bites her lip before slipping on the cock ring, Sam clenches his jaw as she drags her fingers back along him, she smirks a little. Dean lifts Dinah up off Sam and into his arms, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he kisses her, running his hands under her shirt holding her to him, she moans running her fingers through his hair, she shifts her hips against him, pulling herself against his growing erection, he moans into her mouth clutching to her skin, Sam shifts on the bed testing Dean's knots, but they are Dean's knots, Sam ain't going anywhere. Dean sets Dinah on her feet and pushes her back slightly as she paws at him, he chuckles.

“Easy, Di...” he coos teasingly. “We'll get there” he kisses her softly and then hooks his fingers into her shorts and panties. He pulls them both down her legs, Dinah steps out of them holding onto Dean's shoulders, he nuzzles into her thigh and moans bringing his hands up to the back of her legs tugging her closer to him. She glances to Sam who's eyes are locked on where Dean's head is inching up her legs. Dean stands and lifts Dinah up into his arms before turning and throwing her down onto the bed. She bounces a little and then glares playfully at Dean as he climbs onto the end of the bed grabbing her ankles and tugging her closer. His hands shift along her legs coming to a stop at her knees. He looks to Dinah who watches him with heated eyes, her chest heaving, her pupils blown wide with lust. Dean grabs her knees and pushes her legs apart and nuzzles into her before he licks a strip along her folds, she throws her head back and moans, if Dean has one area of expert expertise it's fellatio, he knows what he's doing with his tongue and his fingers, the way he works is like a expert cellist working the strings. Sam's hips shift as his erection strains against his stomach. Dinah arches beneath Dean and cries out, her hands clutching at his hair.

“Dean!” she moans holding his head to her as she gyrates against his face, her orgasm hitting her with full force, Dean laps her up, moaning against her. She pants as she comes down from her orgasm, Dean lavishes her thigh in soft kisses, his eyes on Sam watching his brother struggle, Dean smirks and then climbs up Dinah's body, settling between her legs, she wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her, her legs wrapping around his waist, his erection pressing against her, she knows he likes them being watches, John did it a lot and it's been a while since anyone has watched them, with John being away and now Dean's getting all excited that there are eyes on them. Dinah pushes his shirt over his shoulders hastily as Dean kisses her, pawing at her hips trying to get her closer to him. His fingers curl into the bottom of her shirt, bunching it up before he yanks, tearing it, the buttons flying from her chest. She gasps a little. Dean reaches between them and lines himself up with her, he shares a look with Dinah and she pulls her lip between her teeth. He kisses her jaw and enters her, arching beneath him, his gut clenching, his hands reaching up to thread his fingers with hers, he shifts his hips and then makes love to her. It's hot and heavy and sticky and all Sam wants to do is join in. He wants to be the one moving with her, thrusting with her, inside of her. Lips moulding against the others, hands fondling and groping and ghosting. They move together as one, as twins. Sam still can't get over how beautiful they are together, how much they fit together, how perfect they are together, it's something Sam was always jealous of how close the twins were. Dinah cries out in pleasure and Sam is brought out of his own thoughts to Dean biting on her shoulder, her nails dragging down his back, he grunts into her skin and picks up his pace, edging away from love making to pure fucking. They've done both over the years but some how the love making is something that makes them feel so many times better, inside, hearts race, their bodies tingle. Dean reaches between them and rubs at her clit, he's reaching his end but never without her. She closes her eyes and throws her arms back clutching at the headboard, her moans raising in volume and pitch, reaching notes Sam wasn't even sure she could make. Dean smirks kissing her shoulder as his hips piston with hers, hips slapping against hers. He raises his hands and clutches to her wrists, her fingers curling and uncurling as she moans. Her thighs moving slightly, adjusting her position against him, sending him deeper into her, hitting that very, very, very sweet spot.

“Dean!!” she screeches as her orgasm shatters, her body arching, spasming, clutching to him, he holds her body to him and snaps his hips to hers before his own orgasm hits him.

“Di!” he groans as he empties himself into her, nuzzling into her neck softly. He licks her neck and then kisses her cheek.

“I love you” he whispers softly. She smiles back at him stroking his shoulders.

….........

Later, Dinah kisses Sam's chest as she recovers, snuggling into him. Her lips moving across his pecks, Dean sits watching them from the chair across from the bed, his pulled a pair of sweats. Sam watches Dinah softly, trying to shift slightly, his arms numb and his toes tingling. But he keeps quiet, as per the rules. She leans up onto an elbow and looks down at Sam brushing his hair back from his face. She licks her lips a little and then looks to Dean, he nods back at her, she turns to Sam.

“I want you to kiss Dean” Dinah tells Sam who looks to her surprised. Sam opens his mouth but Dinah sets her finger against his lips. “No complaining” she reminds him. “Do you want my forgiveness or not?” she asks him, her eyes turning sad and hurt. Sam sighs against her finger and then nods. He can do this for her. Kiss his brother. Once. For her. To make her happy. And he knows she's trying to test him, to punish him, she needs to know what he's willing to do for her forgiveness. Dean looks to Dinah, she nods. Dean leans over Sam and presses his lips to his brothers. Sam is stiff before he....sinks into it. He thought it would be weird, he thought he'd feel disgusted with it, but it's like when he kisses Dinah, a feeling of warmth, of belonging. Sam clenches his fists slightly and tugs on the restraints, he wants to pull his brother closer to him. Dean, feeling Sam's acceptance, kisses him harder, fuller, not a testing lingering kiss but full on making out. Dean threading his fingers through Sam's hair, the two of them kissing like they're drowning men, Dean's kissed men before, well he's kissed John before, but Sam, this is something more. Because they're closer, and the three of them together, it just means something powerful. Dinah touches Dean's shoulder and Sam's neck, and they both moan and pull back reaching for her and pulling her closer, Dean's lips finding her neck as Sam kisses Dean's other shoulder. They'll ignore Sam's moan, ignore that he made a noise. They don't want to stop, they don't want to end this.

 


	25. 4:01 Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are asked by a man whom Dean, Dinah and their father had previously rescued to investigate the mysterious crash of a commercial airplane that left only seven survivors, with signs pointing to a demonically-possessed passenger causing the accident. When they realize that the demon is now eliminating the survivors one by one, Dean is forced to face his fear of flying by following its next target aboard an airliner. He, Dinah and Sam manage to get the demon into the galley on-board, but it flees its host during the exorcism. Despite this, they continue the ritual, sending the demon back to Hell. Afterwards they get a surprise when the man who called them revealed he got their phone number from their father's voicemail. Though John doesn't answer when they call, they get their first indication that he's alive as his phone has been down since his disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to make these weekly updates but it is proving difficult. 
> 
> So i am going to make it 2 updates every month. That way you still get some story and stuff and it gives me time to write smut, which is very difficult

Dean sleeps tangled in the sheets with Dinah, who sleeps on her front, Dean's face plastered to her bare back. He shifts slightly in his sleep and groans into her skin. It's been weeks since their night with Sam, and though it never went beyond Sam and Dean kissing things have been slightly easier, Sam isn't as bothered as he was by Dean touching him but things are still tense without John, without word from John, Dinah is slowly getting more and more upset by the lack of any news at all. As the door opens, Dean awakens and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. Dinah shifts slightly waking. As Dean turns to look, he sees Sam entering, carrying coffee and pastries. Dean relaxes his grip on his weapon.

“Morning, sunshine” Sam teases, Dean grumbles and presses his face back into Dinah's back.

“What time is it?” Dinah asks sleepily.

“Uh, it's about five forty-five” Sam tells her, she frowns into her pillow.

“In the morning?” she complains as Dean kisses along her shoulder.

“Yep” Sam answers popping the p.

“Where does the day go?” Dean asks as he sits up, Dinah turns over and stretches before setting her legs over Dean's lap, he strokes her calf.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Dinah asks Sam who nods looking away from her.

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours” Sam tells her.

“Liar. 'Cause I woke up at three, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial” she points out as Sam sits on the other bed.

“Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV” Sam tells her, Dinah sits up and stands grabbing Dean's shirt from the floor and pulls it on as she moves to Sam .

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?” she asks him, he glances to her and touches her cheek.

“I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal” he tries to assure her.

“Yeah, it is” she argues.

“Look, I appreciate your concern....both of you” Sam looks to Dean.

“Oh, I'm not concerned about you” Dean argues. “It's your job to keep our ass alive, so we need you sharp” Dinah runs her fingers through Sam's hair, he sighs softly and sets his head against her chest. “Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?” Dean asks, Sam stiffens against Dinah and lifts his head to look at her.

“You can talk about her, Sam, I'm not that bothered by it” She pulls away from him and moves to grab one of the coffees. “Just certain situations....” she points out moving back to Dean who wraps an arm around her as she sits on his lap.

“Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you” Sam explains.

“You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that” Dean points out.

“So, what? All this it...never keeps you up at night?” Sam asks them. Dean shakes his head. “Never? You're never afraid?”

“No, not really” Dean answers, Sam reaches under Dean's pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence. Dean takes the knife back. “That's not fear. That is precaution”

“All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue” Sam tells them. Dean's phone rings, Dean pats Dinah's thigh and she stands and grabs it from the bedside table, frowning at the called ID before answering it.

“Hello?” she asks.

“Dean?” A voice asks.

“No, Dinah” she corrects. “His sister”

“Oh Dinah” he stutters a little. “It's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You, your brother and your dad helped me out a couple years back”

“Oh, right, yeah” Dinah remembers looking to Dean who frowns. “Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?”

“No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse”

“What is it?” Dinah asks.

“Can we talk in person?” Jerry asks her back, she looks to her brothers.

….......................

Sam wraps his arms around Dinah's waist as she brushes her teeth over the sink in the motel bathroom, he nuzzles into her neck, she smirks a little and lightly elbows him. He groans.

“We're supposed to be getting ready” she complains weakly as he kisses her neck, his fingers dancing along the inside of her thighs pulling her closer to him.

“I need a shower” he offers kissing up to her jaw. “Save water?” he asks, she smirks and turns to face him.

“I had a shower last night” she points out as he lifts her up onto the sink pulling her legs around his waist.

“Sure I can't tempt you?” he asks, she pushes him back and smirks.

“We have to hit the road” she answers. “Maybe later” she slips down off of the sink and kisses his cheek before leaving the bathroom, Sam sighs and runs his hand over his crotch to readjust himself.

.........................

The Impala drives along a road, Dinah sits in Sam's lap leaning against the door, her legs spread out across the bench, her feet set in Dean's lap as he drives, Sam brushes his fingers across her ribs under her shirt.

…...................

Jerry walks with Dinah, Dean and Sam through a set of offices and towards his office.

“Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dinah, Dean and your dad really helped me out” Jerry tells Sam.

“Yeah, they told me” Sam states. “It was a poltergeist?”

“Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie” A man comments as they walk past him, Jerry looks to him.

“Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking” Jerry turns back to the trio. “Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart” Jerry glances to Dinah and Dean. “Tell you something, if it wasn't for you two and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive” Jerry then turns his attention back to Sam. “Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

“Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off”

“Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time” Jerry informs Sam who frowns confused.

“He did?”

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?”

“He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now” Dean answers.

“Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry asks. Dean laughs as Dinah smiles.

“No, not by a long shot” Sam mumbles, Dinah looks to him softly, he glances to her.

“I got something I want you guys to hear” Jerry tells them.

…...............

Sam, Dinah, Dean and Jerry gather around a computer in the office.

“I listened to this” Jerry holds up a CD. “And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley” He puts the CD in the computer drive. “Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours” he presses play on the screen.

“Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...” There is a loud whooshing sound.

“Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south” Jerry explains. “Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault”

“You don't think it was?” Dinah asks Jerry, he shakes his head.

“No, I don't” Dinah touches his arm and gives him a soft smile.

“Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors” she asks of him.

“All right” Jerry agrees.

“And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asks.

“The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance” Jerry regrettably tells them” Dean and Sam frown whilst Dinah smirks.

“No problem” she comments, her brothers look to her.

 

 

 

 


	26. 4:02 Phantom Traveler

Sam and Dean wait outside of a Copy Jack, waiting for Dinah to return, Dean tucks his hands into his pockets to stop him from fidgeting, he always does this, when he's away from Dinah and wants to touch her. Like he has to have a fix of her. Sam's not exactly any better. Dinah leaves the store as an attractive man enters.

“Hey” he smiles at Dinah who smiles charmingly back.

“Hi” she comments and then heads towards her brothers.

“You've been in there forever” Sam complains, Dinah holds up three Ids.

“You can't rush perfection” she counters.

“Homeland Security?” Dean asks as he and Sam take an id each.

“That's pretty illegal, even for us” Sam adds, Dinah shrugs.

“Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times” she offers as they get in the car, Dinah sliding along the bench before Sam joins her, wedging her in between her brothers, Dean sets his arm over the back of the bench and strokes her arm. “All right, so, what do you got?” she asks looking to Sam as Dean kisses her neck.

“Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder” Sam explains, Dinah bites her lip a little.

“Yeah?” she asks, breath catching as Dean drags his teeth across her skin.

“Listen” Sam plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.

“No survivors!”

"No survivors"?” Dinah squeaks a little as Dean bites her neck, she then pushes Dean away from her. “Dean” she scolds with a smile, he chuckles. She turns back to Sam. “What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors”

“Got me” Sam shrugs.

“So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?” Dean asks.

“There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travellers”

“Mm-hmm” Dinah offers as Sam's fingers start to ghost along her thigh, she lifts her eyes to his, he doesn't acknowledge that he is doing anything.

“Or remember flight 401?” he asks.

“Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights” Dean answers adding his hand to her other thigh.

“Right”

“Yep”

“Maybe we got a similar deal”

“All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?” Dean asks brushing his fingers against Dinah's crotch, she moans a little, Sam's fingers dig into her thigh.

“Third on the list: Max Jaffey” Sam answers.

“Why him?”

“Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did”

“What makes you say that?” Dean asks.

“Well, I spoke to his mother” Sam answers. “And she told me where to find him” both brother abruptly remove their hands from Dinah and she whines glaring down at where their hands had been, both Sam and Dean smirk.

…............

The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL. Dinah is lounging across the front seats reading.

…..................

Max is walking with a cane between Sam and Dean.

“I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security” Max offers.

“Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...” Dean explains.

“Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?” Sam asks Max.

“Like what?”

“Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices” Dean answers.

“No, nothing”

“Mr. Joffey...”

“Jaffey”

“Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean asks him, Max nods. “Can I ask why?”

“I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash”

“Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?”

“I...I don't want to talk about this any more”

“See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what” Dean offers.

“No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things” Dean and Sam share a look.

“He was seeing things” Dean points out.

“It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please” Sam asks of Max.

“There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him...”

“What?” Dean asks.

“He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door”

“Yeah”

“This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?” Sam asks.

“What are you, nuts?” Sam tilts his head. “He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me”

…..............

The impala pulls up in front of a suburban house.

“So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C” Sam points out.

“Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are” Dean comments kissing Dinah's cheek. “Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight”

“Not if you're human” Dinah offers. “But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form”

“Does that look like a creature's lair to you?” Sam asks, Dinah looks at the perfectly ordinary house.

“You're up, baby” Dean tells Dinah, she nods and leans over him opening the car door and then sitting in his lap, Dean smirks suggestively at her and she smirks back biting her lip, time for some well deserved revenge. She wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her, his fingers sliding under her shirt. She moans and grinds down against him, Dean bucking up towards her, already straining and hard in his trousers.

“See you later, _baby_ ” she coos teasingly against his lips before sliding off his lap and climbing out of the car. Sam chuckles joining her as Dean lets out a few curse words and palms himself, getting comfy again.

…..............

Dinah and Sam sit across from Mrs Phelps. Sam is looking at a framed photograph.

“This is your late husband?” Sam asks.

“Yes, that was my George”

“And you said he was a...dentist?” Dinah asks softly, she's very much a people person, they're drawn to her, react better to her.

“Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that...”

“How long were you married?” Sam asks.

“Thirteen years”

“In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?”

“Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean” Dinah and Sam look at each other.

…...........

Dinah and Sam leave the Phelps house and walk down the porch steps.

“I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense” Sam offers brushing his hand across her lower back.

“A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified” she agrees. “You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage”

“Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part” he smirks down at her, she raises an eyebrow back at him.

 


	27. 4:03 Phantom Traveler

Dean and Sam exit a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. Sam adjusts his collar.

“Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers” Dean comments.

“No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance” Sam corrects, Dean looks down at himself.

“I hate this thing” he groans.

“I rather like it” Dinah offers walking towards them, black heels clicking against the pavement, Dean and Sam both stare at her, heels, stockings, pencil skirt, white shirt and blazer, and even a pair of unnecessary glasses.

“Shit” Dean hisses with a smirk. “You look” he pauses and then sighs a little.

“Amazing” Sam offers in his brother's place, moving towards Dinah, she smiles and shrugs a little brushing her hands over her skirt. She wasn't sure about it, normally she would got with trousers, but recently, around her brothers, she'd been opting for more feminine looks. Sam lifts her chin and smiles warmly at her. “Beautiful” he adds, she starts to blush, he chuckles amused and then kisses her, drawing his hand around her face and reaches up to pull the pin out of her hair, letting it fall around her face. “But down” he tells her pulling back, his fingers grazing over her cheek. “Perfect”

…..............

Sam, Dean and Dinah enter a warehouse and show their badges to the security guard, who nods, eyes lingering on Dinah who smiles at him, he lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; Dean pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.

“What is that?” Sam asks.

“It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies”

“Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?” Sam asks amused.

“'Cause that's what he made it out of” Dinah answers with a smile. “It's home made” Dean grins.

“Yeah, I can see that” Sam teases, Dean's grin disappears. Dean runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike.

“Check out the emergency door handle” Dinah scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on her hand.

“What is this stuff?” she asks showing her brothers.

“One way to find out” Sam comments, and then scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.

…..............

Two agents in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges.

“Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Three of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago” The second agent looks at the first.

…...............

The agents and several security guards bust in, guns drawn, and search. Dinah, Sam and Dean hear them coming. The agents and guards see nothing.

…...............

Dinah, Sam and Dean peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, Dean throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.

“Well, these monkey suits do come in handy” Dean comments, the three of them run off away from the warehouse.

…...............

Jerry looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen. Sam, Dinah and Dean wait behind him.

“Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur” Jerry tells them.

“You're sure?” Sam asks.

“Take a look for yourself” Jerry answers as they hear banging sounds from outside the office. “If you kids will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire” As Jerry leaves, Dean goes over and looks into the microscope. “

“Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue” Dean comments.

“Demonic possession?” Sam asks.

“It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch” Dinah agrees.

“If the guy was possessed, it's possible”

“This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire aeroplane?” Dean asks.

“You ever heard of something like this before?” Sam asks looking to Dinah, she shakes her head.

“Never”

…...............

Dean, Dinah and Sam are in full research mode in their motel room, with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and Sam is looking at something on the laptop. Dean is reading something on one bed while sitting on the other. Dinah sits on the floor with her open laptop.

“So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right?” Sam asks. “I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it”

“Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this” Dinah counters standing to stretch her legs with a groan.

“Well, that's not exactly true” Sam corrects her, she raises an eyebrow and looks to him. “You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease”

“And this one causes plane crashes?” Dean asks getting up, he wraps his arm around Dinah and pulls her to his back, she hums a little. “All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?” Sam asks, Dinah snorts and shakes her head. “What?” Sam asks her.

“I don't know. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big” she sighs a little and looks down. “And I wish Dad was here” she admits quietly, Dean kisses her neck as Sam stands moves to her, she looks to him and he smiles softly at her.

“Yeah. I do too” he tells her, Dean's phone rings, Dean pulls away from Dinah to answer it, Sam pulls Dinah to him and kisses her, pulling her arms around his neck.

“Hello?”

“Dean, it's Jerry”

“Oh, hey, Jerry”

“My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead”

“Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?” Dean asks watching as Sam lifts Dinah up, letting her legs wrap around his waist.

“He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down”

“Where'd this happen?”

“About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth”

“I'll try to ignore the irony in that” Dean mumbles.

“I'm sorry?”

“Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon” Dean hangs up, Sam pulls back from Dinah who nuzzles into his neck.

“Another crash?”

“Yeah. Let's go” Dean tells them both, smacking Dinah's ass as he passes her.

“Where?” she asks as Sam puts her down.

“Nazareth” Dean answers.

…................

The impala drives past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.

…...................

Jerry is again looking through a microscope, again Sam, Dean and Dinah linger behind him.

“Sulfur?” Dean asks. Jerry nods. “Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him”

“With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news” Dinah offers, Dean frowns and looks to her.

“What's the bad news?”

“Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485” Dinah answers.

“Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asks them.

“It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death”

“I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in” Dinah tells them.

“Any survivors?” Dean asks her.

“No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?” Dinah asks. 

“No survivors” Dean thinks. “It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job”

 


	28. 4:04 Phantom Traveller

 

Dean is driving, Sam in the passenger side and Dinah is spread out across the two of them on the phone. Sam has his hand on her leg under her skirt, gently brushing his fingers over the inside of her thigh, he smiles, he loves how soft and warm her skin is. Dean glances to them as Sam kisses Dinah's head, every time he's sees them together he gets this tingle, a warmth, he's glad Sam's back with them, with her, he sees the difference in Dinah too, there's no tension, no missing piece. They are all together. Dean smiles looking back to the road.

“Really?” Dinah asks on the phone, sweetly, “Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks” she hangs up, Dean snorts.

“You're way too good at that” he comments, she smirks at him and then wink.

“Hi, you've reached spank hotline” she purrs, her voice velvet and seductive like sin. Dean bites his lip. “Can I interest you in our new polishing service?” Dean glances to her. “A thorough cleaning with every lick” she teases, Sam's chuckle shakes her on his lap whilst Dean adjusts himself.

“The case” Sam states kissing her neck, she hums a little.

“Well Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway are not flying anytime soon” she offers.

“So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker” Dean counters glancing to her. She nods.

“Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job” Sam answers.

“That sounds like just our luck”

“Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel” Sam points out.

“Di, call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass” Dean tells her.

“De, I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off”

“God, we're never gonna make it” Sam comments looking out the window.

“We'll make it” Dean argues putting his foot down. Dinah and Sam share a look, she shrugs and snuggles into his chest.

…...........

Reaching the airport, Dinah, Dean and Sam rush into the airport and check the Departure board. Each ones scanning for the right flight. Sam points up.

“Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes”

“Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone” Dean looks around and then hurries to the courtesy phone.

“Airport Services”

“Hi. Gate thirteen” Dean asks.

“Who are you calling, sir?”

“I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4” Dean adds and then looks to Dinah and Sam. “Come on” Dean begs.

“This is Amanda Walker”

“Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here” Dean states.

“Karen?” Amanda asks.

“Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so...”

“Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her” Dean pauses.

“You what?” Dean asks.

“Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?”

“Uh, well...there must be some mistake”

“And how would you even know I was here?” Dinah gets closer trying to hear what's going on. “Is this one of Vince's friends?”

“Guilty as charged”

“Wow. This is unbelievable”

“He's really sorry” Dean offers, Sam raises an eyebrow, Dean pulls a face.

“Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?”

“Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so...”

“No, I'm sorry. It's too late”

“Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic”

“Really?” Amanda asks.

“Oh, yeah”

“Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land” Amanda hangs up.

“No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!” Dean pleads. “Damn it! So close” he hangs up.

“All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane” Sam tells them, Dean shoots Dinah a look, she shrugs back, Dean turns back to Sam.

“Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second” Dean begs wide-eyed.

“Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash” Sam argues.

“I know”

“Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You two get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes” Dean just looks at Sam anxiously as Dinah smirks a little. “Are you okay?”

“No, not really” Dean admits.

“What? What's wrong?” Sam asks, Dean cringes, Sam looks to Dinah. “What's wrong with him?”

“Well” she draws off. “He kind of have this problem with, uh...” she motions with her hand.

“Flying?” Sam asks and then looks to Dean.

“It's never really been an issue until now” Dean argues rubbing the back of his neck.

“You're joking, right?” Sam asks.

“Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?”

“All right. Uh, Me and Di'll go” Sam offers.

“What?” Dean asks.

“We'll do this one on our own” Sam answers, Dean looks to Dinah and then back to Sam.

“What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash, you think I'm gonna let you both get on it?!”

“Dean, we can do it together, or me and Di can do this one by ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option, here” Sam points out, Dean looks to Dinah.

“He's right” she comments. “We have to do this”

“Come on! Really?” Dean asks getting worked up.

…..........

Dean, in the aisle seat, is anxiously reading the safety card, Dinah sits next to him and Sam sits across the isle from them both.

“Just try to relax” Dinah whispers to Dean, he clutches to her hand.

“Babe, I can't do this” he pleads with her, she nods.

“Yes, you can” she argues and kisses his cheek. The plane takes off, with Dean jumping at every rumble and sound. Sam smirks.

…...........

Later: Dean is leaning back, humming to himself. Sam looks over.

“You're humming Metallica?” Sam asks.

“Calms me down”

“Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused” Sam argues.

“Okay”

“I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism”

“Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy” Dinah whispers looking around.

“Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?” Sam asks them.

“It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress” Dean explains.

“Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up” Dinah offers.

“Mm-hm” Dean turns to a flight attendant, who is not Amanda. “Excuse me. Are you Amanda?”

“No, I'm not”

“Oh, my mistake” The flight attendant walks away. Dean looks to the back of the plane to Amanda. “All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state”

“What if she's already possessed?” Sam asks.

“There's ways to test that” Dean goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water. “I brought holy water” Dean admits, Dinah grabs his wrist.

“No” she warns and takes the bottle and tucks it inside her jacket. “I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God”

“Oh. Nice” Dean stands and turns to go.

“Hey” Sam calls him back.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Say it in Latin”

“I know” Dean leaves again.

“Okay. Hey!” Sam shouts again.

“What?!”

“Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo"”

“Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!” Dean makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking...” Amanda is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.

“Hi” Dean greets.

“Hi. Can I help you with something?”

“Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit”

“Oh, it happens to the best of us”

“Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you” Dean comments, Amanda laughs.

“You'd be surprised” She admits.

“Really? You're a nervous flier?”

“Yeah, maybe, little bit”

“How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?” Dean asks.

“Kind of a long story”

“Right. I'm sorry for asking”

“It's okay” She assures him.

“You ever consider other employment?” He asks.

“No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back....So...”

“Christo” Dean mumbles quietly.

“I'm sorry. Did you say something?” Amanda asks, Dean hesitates.

“Christo?”

“I—I didn't, I didn't..”

“Yeah, nothing. Never mind” Dean turns and walks away, moving back to his seat, he rejoins Sam and Dinah. “All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet”

“You said "Christo"?” Sam asks.

“Yeah”

“And?”

“There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her”

“So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere” The plane shakes.

“Come on! That can't be normal!”

“Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence” Dinah coos taking his hand again, Dean clutches to her fingers.

“Di, babe, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four”

“You need to calm down” Sam scolds.

“Well, I'm sorry I can't”

“Yes, you can”

“Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping”

“Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now” Sam scolds, Dean tries to take deep breaths but it does nothing to help, in fact, if anything, it makes it worse. Dinah sighs and leans closer to Dean whispering in his ear, his eyes widen slightly and he turns to her, she nods and then climbs out of her seat walking away, Sam raises an eyebrow as Dean watches her walk away. She looks around before ducking into the on board toilet. Dean smirks and then is out of his seat following her, Sam chuckles and shakes his head amused.

 


	29. 4:05 Phantom Traveller

 

Dinah turns as the toilet door opens but relaxes as Dean slips in and locks it behind him, he glances to her before moving, pressing his lips to hers, hungry, desperate, needy. Her hands work on unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down around his knees, his boxers next, she pulls away from his lips and smirks before sinking into a crouch, he moans as her fingers wrap around his cock, already stiffening with the promise of what's to come. She leans closer and licks along his length moaning herself at his taste. Kitten licks she tortures him with, tiny little laps at his cock. He clutches to the counter behind him, wanting to take over, but he secretly loves the tease. She works him up, gets him straining hard in her hand before she wraps her lips around the top sinking down slightly before she lifts her eyes to look up at him, she hums around him and he loose his shit, he releases the counter and grabs her hair in his hands, gathers it up around the back of her head before guiding her down his length, holding her tight to the base, she struggles to breath, her hands coming up to grab at his thighs but she doesn't stop him, lets him press her harder to his pelvis, her throat constricts slightly around him and his eyes roll in his head before he releases her, she pulls off of him and gasps, sucking in air before she moves back to him, already going back to sinking around his cock, he keeps a hold of her hair and thrusts into her waiting cavity, his eyes closed, head back, he just holds her still, her hips move on their own seeking friction, Dean smirks and shoves his foot between her legs, pressing his boot against her clothed core, she hops on it, practically fucking his boot as they both work themselves, she moans around him, pleading, begging, her fingers digging into his thigh as she rubs herself against him, the friction of his boot, the course material of her shorts.

“Fuck, fuck” he grunts out as he bumps against the back of her throat, he's always loved the feel out her mouth around him, the warmth. But if he doesn't stop he's actually going to blow his load right in there, when he wants to empty himself inside of her. He grabs her hair and pulls her to her feet as she sucks in air, he searches her eyes, checking she's still up for this, she's just as turned on as he is, he unbuttons her shorts, turning them both, his fingers pushing her shorts and panties down around her ankles, he steps over them, settling between her legs as he pushes his own jeans down slightly, just enough, he pulls her backside to the edge of the sink and lines himself up with her.

“Please” she begs, pulling him closer to her, his hands push at her thighs, spreading her legs as far as they will go before he enters her, thrusting straight in, all the way in, she throws her head back into the mirror and moans, his lips latch onto her neck and then he starts, pulling out, thrusting straight back in, he fucks her, there is no other word for it, it's not the soft love making they're used to, he taking out his fear on her, and she's letting him, because it is amazing, she claws at his shoulder, moaning. He grunts with each thrust, hammering himself into her without restraint. They make it off this plane and he will definitely be doing this with her again. Or maybe it's the air pressure, he'd read about it making sex more....just more. He holds to her thighs and manages to go just a bit harder, she digs her nails into his shoulder as she cums, her body tensing around him, she bites her lip to remain quiet, breaks the skin of her lip, blood trickles, Dean lurches forward and kisses her, not stopping.

“Fuck, Dinah” he groans against her lips, yanking her waist closer as his own orgasm shatters, he empties himself inside of her. “Fucking love you” he then kisses her again before pulling back letting himself pull out of her with a wet pop, he loves that sound. He straightens his own clothing before looking over her with a smirk, she looks utterly debauched. Her shorts and underwear have fallen off of one of her legs and hangs loose around the other, he smirks and pulls them all the way off.

“Dean” she states, he kisses her pulling her underwear from her shorts before spreading her legs again, he bundles up her underwear before pushing them between her legs, stuffing them into her. “What are you doing?” she asks, moaning, eyes rolling. It's not an entirely terrible feeling.

“Making sure my cum stays in there” he admits lifting his eyes to hers.

“Dean” she warns.

“What?” he counters. “You're on birth control let me have this” he pushes more of the fabric inside of her, she bites her lip hissing at the pain of it. He stops when satisfied that she won't leak before she slips off the counter with a moan, the way it adjusts the fabric, he chuckles helping her on with her shorts.

“You feel better?” she asks him, he smiles and kisses her, pushing her back against the counter slipping his tongue between her lips, almost working himself up again. “I'll take that as a yes” she teases as he pulls back.

 


	30. 4:06 Phantom Traveller

Dean drops into his seat first, Dinah joining him seconds later, Dean smirks, Sam glances to them.

“Better?” Sam asks them, Dean nods and smirks. “Good. Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum”

“What do we have to do?” Dinah asks.

“It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful”

“More powerful?” Dean asks raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah” Sam answers.

“How?”

“Well, it doesn't need to possess someone any more. It can just wreak havoc on its own” Sam explains.

“Oh. And why is that a good thing?” Dinah asks him.

“Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all” Sam answers.

“First things first, we got to find it” Dean comments and stands.

….............

Dean now walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. Sam suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps. “Ah! Don't do that” Sam smirks rubbing Dean's shoulder, just enough contact that they know but don't make it obvious.

“Anything?” Sam asks.

“No, nothing. How much time we got?” Dean asks.

“Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody”

“Maybe the thing's just not on the plane” Dean points out.

“You believe that?” Sam asks sceptic himself.

“Well, I will if you will” Dean answers, and then looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The copilot exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.

“What? What is it?” Sam asks.

“Christo” Dean states, the copilot turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black. The copilot goes into the cockpit. Dean looks at Sam.

…..............

Dinah, Sam and Dean head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.

“She's not gonna believe this” Dinah points out.

“Twelve minutes, babe” Dean counters, Amanda turns and sees them.

“Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope” She comments friendly.

“Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about” Dean tells her as Sam closes the curtain.

“Um, okay. What can I do for you?” Amanda asks.

“All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now” Dean hurries out.

“All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485” Dinah tells Amanda, her smile disappears.

“Who are you guys?” She asks.

“Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure” Dinah explains.

“We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now” Dean adds.

“I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back...” Amanda tries to brush past Dean, who stops her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead” Dean informs her.

“Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?”

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?” Dean asks her.

“I...”

“Look, there was something wrong with 2485” Sam tells Amanda. “Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too”

“Amanda, you have to believe us” Dinah pleads.

“On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes”

“Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about” Sam assures her.

“I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?”

“Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here” Sam answers.

“Why? What does he have to do with anything?” Amanda asks frowning.

“Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?” Dean tells her.

“How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot....”

“Do whatever it takes” Dinah offers. “Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit”

“Do you know that I could lose my job if you...”

“Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out” Dean argues, Amanda hesitates.

“Okay” she whispers on board, Amanda leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. Dinah pulls out the holy water. Dean pulls out John's journal and hands it to Sam, who opens it.

“Yeah, what's the problem?” The copilot asks. Dean punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.

“Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him” Amanda complains.

“We are gonna talk to him” Dinah answers and splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.

“Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?”

“Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain” Sam tells Amanda.

“Well, I don't underst—I don't know..”

“Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that? Amanda?” Sam asks her.

“Okay. Okay” Amanda leaves.

“Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him” Dean complains.

“Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino...” The demon breaks free briefly and hits both Dean and Dinah until Dean manages to subdue him again. Sam picks up where he left off. The demon knocks Dean off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs Sam by the collar.

“I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!” Dinah hits the demon as Sam sits there, stunned.

“Sam!” she yells. Sam recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps Dinah pin down the demon, who kicks the book up the aisle.

“I got him” Sam shouts. The demon exits the copilots's body and disappears into a vent.

“Where'd it go?” Dinah asks.

“It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it” Dean tells them. Sam hurries off after the book. The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. Sam struggles to retrieve the book as Dean splays himself against the exit door, screaming. Dinah is thrown back against the cabinets behind her. Sam manages to grab the book and reads the rest of the exorcism. A bright electrical charge runs through the entire plane, which then levels out. Dinah pushes herself up and across to Dean who hugs her, holding to her slightly.

…............

The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The copilot is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA agent.

“Sir, can you tell me what happened?”

“I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane” Amanda is being questioned by another agent.

“Anything else?”

“No, that's all” She sees Dinah, Sam and Dean standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". They nod back at her, Dean wraps an arm around Dinah.

“Let's get out of here” he tells them, Sam nods and the trio head for the exit.

“You okay?” Dinah asks Sam taking his hand, he stops and turns to face them.

“It knew about Jessica” he tells them.

“Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was” Dean argues.

“Yeah” Sam whispers.

“Come on” Dean pulls Dinah along with him, Sam follows behind them.

…..............

Jerry stands with the three of them, Dinah tugs her jacket closer to her as Jerry talks.

“Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed” he shakes their hands. “Your dad's gonna be real proud”

“We'll see you around, Jerry” Sam counters and then starts to walk away, Dinah turns to follow him but Dean's next words stop her.

“You know, Jerry” Dean starts.

“Yeah”

“I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months”

“Your dad gave it to me” Jerry answers.

“What?” Sam asks.

“When did you talk to him?” Dinah asks.

“I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys” Jerry leaves.

….................

A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead. Sam, Dean and Dinah stand by the impala. Dinah frowns.

“This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service” Dinah tells them, Dean dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it so Sam and Dinah can hear too.

“This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help” Dean shuts off the phone, Dinah fumes and gets in the car, Sam and Dean share a look before they follow, and they drive off.

 


	31. 5:01 Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a man is killed—his eyeballs having exploded—after his daughter chants "Bloody Mary" three times in front of a mirror, Sam, Dinah and Dean head to Toledo, Ohio, to investigate. They learn that Bloody Mary is the ghost of a young woman who was murdered after her eyes were cut out, and her spirit trapped within the mirror that she died in front of. With the mirror now for sale in an antique store in the town, Bloody Mary has begun to target those nearby who secretly feel guilt over another's death. The siblings must find a way to stop her after a young girl inadvertently becomes her next target. They track down the original mirror and then smash it, but this only releases Bloody Mary. However, Dinah forces her to see her own reflection, and her guilt over her own secrets causes her to destroy herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I've had some issues with another site that deleted all of my stories and I've been trying to get that sorted.

Dean loves seeing Dinah when she lets loose, when she's had just a little bit too much too drink and she doesn't care about anything. And the last month and a half she's been more withdrawn. After the revelation with John's cell phone number Dinah's felt a little...lost. Seeing her finally let go a little, seeing her smile again, Dean's heart soars. She sways her hips in rhythm with the music, her hands touching her own body, eyes closed letting the pounding beat be her guide. Then Dean is watching Sam behind her, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her back against his chest, his free hand resting on her bare thigh, teasing the frayed edge of her shorts. Dinah opens her eyes, a smile working onto her lips before she pulls the bottom corner between her teeth, Sam's eyes focus on that movement before he leans down and kisses her, neither caring about the awkward angle, she still moves to the music, grinding herself back against Sam's crotch, he's already working towards a raging erection. She sets her head back against his shoulder, Sam presses his head to the side of hers as they move together. Dean should be bothered by that sight, another man is touching his sister, his lover, his best friend but seen as it's Sam, there is a warmth that spreads through him, he loves seeing them together. Sam pulls Dinah closer to him. They share a look, heated and needy. Dinah takes a step back from him, running her hand over his chest she walks away from him, aware that Sam and Dean's eyes are not the only ones on her. Sam looks across at Dean who nods for him to follow her, Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean shakes his almost empty beer back, implying he'll join them in a moment. Sam then weaves his way through the crowd after his sister.

…..........

Dinah is leaning against the wall outside of the women's toilets, one foot pressed back against the wall behind her, she rolls her head and sees Sam stalking towards her from the end of the hall, she smirks at him.

“Little slow reading the signals, huh, slugger?” Dinah teases. He moves to box her, backing against the wall, she has to tilt her head slightly to look up at him, his eyes dark. Pressing his hands to the wall either side of her head he leans down to kiss her, she hums against his lips her fingers curling into the front of his shirt. He threads his fingers through her hair and pulls her away from the door. She fists his shirt in her hands and pushes him through the bathroom door, he smirks and glances around, luckily it's void of any people. He turns back and kisses Dinah again, his hands on her waist, brushing against the exposed skin there. Kissing they both back into the stall, Sam kicking the door shut behind them, his hand blindly reaching for the lock, snapping it into place his hand returns to her shorts, dipping into the top of them to rub against her clit, Dinah moans pulling at his hair slightly, his lips never straying from hers as he plays with her. Pulling his hand away from her she whines into his mouth. He knows her body so well now, pressing his knee between her legs her he rubs against her, his hand finding her waist to pull and push at her. He leans closer to her ear, her head falls back against the stall.

“Fuck my thigh” he tells her. “You can do it” she grips to his shoulders and uses this purchase to grind down on the denim covering his leg. He watches as she works herself up against him. “That's it” he praises. “So hot” he adds going back to kiss her. She moans against his mouth. “Cum now” he growls against her lips, Dinah clutches to his shoulder and lets go, waves of pleasure wash over her, threatening to drown her, Sam's hold on her is the only thing keeping her standing. He smiles watching her as he pops open the rest of the buttons and wiggles her shorts down her legs, she only has one leg free when Sam shoves her up against the stall wall, pulling her thighs up around his waist. The music covering any noises she makes as his lips ravages her neck and collar bone. She reaches between them, blindly seeking him out, she wraps her fingers around him and pumps him a few times, his breathing ragged against her neck. “Please” he begs thrusting into her hand. “Please, Di” she nods and lines him up with her entrance. He thrusts into her, her eyes rolling back as she raises her arms to wrap around his neck. Her toes curl inside of her boots and fingers clutch to his shirt as he fucks her against a dirty bathroom stall. She should be disgusted, she really should, but she rather enjoys it. The risk of getting caught. The risk of people hearing them. It tingles through her like a lightening strike. Her blood and skin makes her feel like she's on fire. Sam's fingers curl around the top of the stall and he uses this to anchor himself, uses it to thrust into her harder, her moans muffled against his lips, her arms over his shoulders, her fingers clutching to the back of his shirt, holding herself to him tightly.

“Yes” she hisses, he snaps his hips up to press against hers before pulling them back. It's rhythmic and steady but sure and incredible, Dean is best with his tongue and fingers but Sam knows just how to fuck her, how to hit that spot inside of her that has her wanting to howl. Not that Dean is terrible at fucking, he is still incredible but it's always soft and loving, less rough, like he's scared of breaking her, Sam doesn't have that fear. And it shows. And she loves it. Loves him. “I love you” she announces, Sam holds himself inside of her and kisses her.

“Love you too” he tells her, whispered against her lips. She clenches around him, her second orgasm smashing into her. She holds herself to his chest, tight, nails digging in through the back of his shirt.

“Sam!” she cries out. The stall wall groans under his strength as he moans heavily into her mouth, his release halting his movements, buried deep inside of her he pumps her full of his cum. She moans throwing her head back, threading her fingers into his hair.

….........

Leaving the stall Sam finds Dean leaning against the main bathroom door smirking away. Sam rolls his eyes fondly an moves to wash his hands, Dinah is trying to fix her shirt as she leaves the stall, Dean shrugs out of his own to help her cover up, she smiles up at him.

“Thanks” she whispers, he brushes her hair back and leans closer to kiss her. She clutches to his under shirt as he deepens the kiss. Dean's tongue runs along her lower lip and Dinah opens her mouth to him, his tongue entering to brush against hers. Dinah's eyes move to Sam who steps closer to his brother and sister. Dinah looks back to Dean, her fingers unbuckle his belt buckle and then pushes her hands under his shirt, brushing them against his stomach. Dean moans into Dinah's mouth before looking down, Sam's hand is now comfortably in Dean's underwear wrapping around his erection.

“Sammy” Dean breaths, Dinah looks to Sam who leans back to her and kisses her as he strokes Dean's erection, Dean's eyes closed as he looses himself in his own pleasure. Sam rolls his wrist picking up the pace, neither of his siblings questioning where Sam learnt to do this, they just let it happen. “Fuck” Dean grabs Sam's arm to keep himself steady. “Fuck” he repeats, the muscles in his neck straining.

“Cum for us” Dinah begs moving to kiss Dean's jaw. “De, cum” she offers, Dean's body jerks a little.

“Fuck!” Dean growls as his orgasm rolls over him. Dean rests his forehead against Dinah's as he comes down from his pleasure high, his body shaking slightly. She kisses the corner of his lips causing him to smile back at her. Sam pulls his hand free and holds it up so they can see Dean's cum on his palm and fingers, Dinah pulls back from Dean and takes Sam's wrist between her fingers, pulling it closer she winks at her brothers before licking Sam's fingers, all three of them moan in tandem with one another. Dinah doesn't stop licking until Sam's hand is completely clean, both brother silent as they watch her with unwavering attention. Pulling away Dinah licks her lips clean and smiles innocently at them both.

“Actually one of the hottest things I've ever seen” Dean tells them touching Sam's arm, he smiles back at his big brother.

“Can we go back to the motel now?” Dinah asks. “I'm suddenly very horny again” she glances between the both of them, Sam chuckles wrapping his arm around Dinah and kissing her head.

 

 

 


	32. 5:02 Bloody Mary

Sam sleeps with Dinah's head on his chest, and behind her Dean sleeps curled around her. They've found it to be their most comfortable position. Sam likes sleeping on his back and Dean likes to big spoon Dinah, Dinah's happy as long as she's touching at least one of them. Sam twitches in his sleep, his hand around Dinah's shoulder tightening slightly. He turns his head slightly a pained expression on his face.

_…........_

_Sam's dream:_

_Sam is lying on his bed back at Stanford, eyes closed but he's fully dressed. Jess is on the ceiling. Blood drips on Sam's forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her above him._

_“Why, Sam?” Jess asks, and then suddenly it's no longer Jess on the ceiling, her face twists and transforms into that of Dinah's. Sam's eyes widen further, horror stricken._

_“Why, Sam?” Dinah repeats Jess' question._

_“No!” Sam pleads, Dinah bursts into flame. “No!” Sam shouts pushing himself up off of the bed._

….........

Sam wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around, he's back in the motel room, clothes scatter the floor. He's not at Stanford. He's with Dinah and Dean. And she is fine. Dinah is alive and fine, he can fell her warmth next to him. Dean shifts next to Dinah as he wakes, notes his brother's stiff frame.

“Sam?” Dean asks, Sam looks to him and then away again. “Another nightmare?” Sam sighs and lays back down. “You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this” Dean warns. “Preferably before Di finds out how bad they really are”

“It's not that bad” Sam grumbles pulling Dinah back to him, she snuggles into his chest subconsciously.

“The only reason she doesn't know is that she sleeps like the dead” Dean pokes Dinah's cheek to prove his point, she doesn't even flinch.

“I don't want to talk about it” Sam grumbles. “Go back to sleep” Dean shakes his head and runs his fingers through his hair before he touches Dinah's waist and moves closer to her.

“Have it your way” Dean grumbles getting comfy. Sam sighs and closes his own eyes trying to calm his racing heart.

…......................

Sam wakes alone, but the bed isn't cold beside him meaning Dinah and Dean haven't long left it. He hums a little and stretches before smiling, the bed smells like Dinah, sweet and warm.

“Morning” Dinah greets, Sam looks to her, finds her sitting at the dining table stirring sugar in her coffee, a newspaper at her side, the shower runs in the background, Dean. Sam leans up and smiles a little seeing her.

“Hey” she smiles back and goes back to her coffee. Climbing out of bed Sam pulls on a pair of boxers before he approaches her. “Why didn't you wake me?” Sam asks before kissing her softly, she hums against his lips before he pulls back.

“Dean said you haven't been sleeping” She answers as he sits next to her. Sam sighs.

“Of course he did” he grumbles, she threads her fingers through his hair and smiles a little, he closes his eyes and hums a little as she massages his head.

“You want some coffee?” she asks him, he nods a little, releasing his hair she stands and moves to the small coffee pot in the kitchenette, Sam picks up the newspaper and reads the Steven Shoemaker obituary Dinah has circled.

“So what do you think really happened to this guy?” Sam asks as she pours him and Dean a coffee.

“That's what we're gonna find out” Dinah teases leaving Dean's coffee on the counter before taking Sam's to him. He pulls her into his lap when she reaches him. His hand settles on her thigh and he rests his chin on her shoulder.

….................

Sam takes Dinah's bag from her as she goes to set it into the trunk of the impala, she smiles up at him and kisses his cheek before moving around the car to climb in, Dean already sat fiddling with the radio dial, he leans back when Dinah climbs in and pushes off her boots to leave her bare footed. Sam closes the trunk and then joins them.

“Where are we going?” Dean asks as Dinah slides along the bench and snuggles up into his side.

“Toledo, Ohio” she answers grabbing the map from the back seat, Sam gets comfy on her other side, resting his arm along the back of the seat around her. Dean starts the impala and then pulls away from the motel.

….............

Dinah and Dean climb out of the Impala and head up to the hospital in Toledo.

…............

Dinah and Dean head into room 144, marked Morgue. Dean brushes his hands over her backside, gets in a quick squeeze before pulling back. There's two desks in the room. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one is occupied by the morgue technician. He is instantly alert seeing Dinah, Dean completely ignored next to her.

“Hey” the technician smiles at her, trying to charm her.

“Hey” Dinah coos back, Dean clenches his jaw a little.

“Can I help you?” the technician asks looking over Dinah.

“Yeah. We're the, uh...med students” She offers, throwing on a flirty attitude. It works with men for her. Sometimes the women too.

“Sorry?” the technician blinks confused slightly.

“Oh, Doctor Feiklowicz didn't tell you?” she asks. “We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper” she touches his arm and he smiles at her. “You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?” she asks him.

“Follow me” the technician tells them and then leaves, Dinah looks to Dean and smirks biting her lip, he shoots her a look. Whilst she's not bothered by him flirting, he very much is not okay with her doing it, even for the job, but he also knows that some times it needs to be done. Dinah just ahs this way about her, men specifically go nuts over her. They both follow the technician.

…...............

Dinah and Dean follow the technician into the inner morgue. Dinah moves closer to the technician.

“Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding” Dinah offers, the technician pulls back the sheet over Steve Shoemaker's face.

“More than that. They practically liquefied”

“Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?” Dinah asks.

“Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone”

“What's the official cause of death”

“Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure”

“What do you mean?” Dinah asks him.

“Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen”

“The eyes & mash;what would cause something like that?”

“Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims”

“Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?” Dinah smirks softly.

“That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor”

“Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper” she flirts touching his arm, he licks his lips and looks over her before settling on her eyes.

“I'm not really supposed to show you that” Dinah raises an eyebrow at him. “But I suppose....just this once”

…...............

Dinah and Dean are walking down stairs, Dean brushes his fingers over hers and then threads them together holding her hand.

“Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing” Dinah mumbles suddenly unsure about her research.

“How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?” Dean asks her, she hums a little pretending to think.

“Uh, almost never” she answers, Dean shoots her a look.

“Exactly”

“All right, let's grab Sam and go talk to the daughter” Dinah tells him, Dean stops her and she frowns at him. “What?” he pushes her back against the wall, eyes looking round to make sure they're not being watched.

“I don't like it” he admits, her frown deepens. “When you flirt...”

“Dean” she warns pushing him back a little.

“I know” he assures her stepping back and nudging her nose with his. “I know” he repeats softer. “It's for the job and I know you put up with it from me...but it's different” she raises an eyebrow at him crossing her arms over her chest.

“What's that supposed to mean?” she asks him.

“I know men, I am men, and when you flirt with them....they think they're in with a sure thing”

“And women don't think that when you flirt with them?” she asks him.

“No, I don't” he answers.

“Are you serious?” she asks him. “You don't see how disappointed they look after you flirt with them and then you touch me or kiss me....and you don't see the looks I get from them; women are vicious when it comes to men, De, how many times I've been corned in the girls bathroom by some blonde with a huge rack trying to scare me into backing off....”

“Why didn't you ever say anything?” he asks her.

“Because I can take care of myself” she assures him. “And I know you would never....I hope you would never anyway”

“It's been you and me since we were 22, Di” he reminds her and kisses her softly. “I'd never do that to you” he promises against her lips, she clutches to his shirt and presses her forehead to his.

“Don't ever leave me” she pleads sadly. “I couldn't loose you too....”

“I promise” he assures her. “And we'll find Dad too” he kisses the top of her nose and pulls back from her. He brushes his hand over her cheek to remove her tears. “Are you....?” he starts giving her a look.

“Yeah, think I am” she mumbles scrubbing her own hands over her face. “Why don't you and Sam go on ahead?” she asks. “I'll make sure I've got supplies”

“Are you sure?” he asks. “Cause I'll go if you need me too” she smiles and cups his cheek.

“I got it” she assures him. “My body; my problem” she rabbits to him, John had been awkward around the time Dinah hit puberty, not knowing what to do or say so he kind of made her figure it out herself, it's not his fault, he obviously thought that once upon a time Mary would have been the one to do it and then he just hoped he wouldn't have to do it. But he did and he got all embarrassed and awkward and he couldn't do it, he tried his best but even he didn't know all the answers. Unfortunately he instilled 'her body; her problem' into Dinah. Dean kisses her forehead and then takes her hand.

“Your body; our problem” Dean corrects. “Di, if you're not feeling very well it effects all of us, we hate seeing you in you pain and uncomfortable” she smiles warmly at him.

“You're adorable” she mumbles and kisses him before walking away, he chuckles and follows her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am only doing One smut per episode. But how would you guys feel about a book of one shots with more smut for Dinah, Dean and Sam + John
> 
> \- I would be open to suggestions. Places. Kinks. Ages (Whether it's before this began. e.g. John and Dinah's first time (Remember that it has been mentioned, John was drunk) Scenarios etc. 
> 
> \- Also looking for other pairings from other fandoms. Have a Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Damon's twin sister planned, as well as a Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Bucky twin sister; and a Jasper Hale x Arabella Hale (Younger Biological Sister). (Those of you that read my stuff know which fandoms I am into and what I'll write for but I am open to others, so no harm in asking me) ** I used to have an entire list but the site it was on deleted my account so I lost it **
> 
> \- In my mind I have a hankering for a Derek Hale pairing as well as a Draco Malfoy one. After that I am open to ideas.


	33. 5:03 Bloody Mary

At the Shoemaker house Dean and Sam walk into the funeral. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Dean and Sam.

“Feel like we're underdressed” Dean mumbles and they keep walking through the house towards the back.

…..............

In the backyard of the house a man points Sam and Dean in the direction of Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who are with their friends Jill and Charlie. The two brothers approach the group of girls.

“You must be Donna, right?” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Donna answers.

“Hi, uh—we're really sorry” Sam offers.

“Thank you”

“I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad” Donna looks at Charlie, then back at Sam and Dean.

“You did?”

“Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke” Dean offers.

“I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now” Charlie points out shooting Dean a look.

“It's okay. I'm okay” Donna argues.

“Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” Dean asks.

“No” Lily turns around to them.

“That's because it wasn't a stroke”

“Lily, don't say that” Donna snaps slightly.

“What?” Sam asks leaning closer.

“I'm sorry, she's just upset” Donna offers shooting her friend a look, Dean and Sam share a look.

“No, it happened because of me” Lily argues.

“Sweetie, it didn't”

“Lily” Sam gets down on eye level with Lily. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Right before he died, I said it”

“You said what?” Sam asks her.

“Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror” Lily admits. There is a pause as they all process it. “She took his eyes, that's what she does” Lily adds.

“That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault” Donna argues softly.

“I think your sister's right, Lily” Dean offers. “There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?” Lily shakes her head.

“No, I don't think so” she answers.

….....................

Sam pushes the upstairs bathroom door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.

“The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asks Dean who joins him.

“Not that I know of” Dean walks into the bathroom and. Sam stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.

“I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it”

“Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening”

“The place where the legend began?” Sam asks, Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet. “But according to the legend, the person who says B...” Sam looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it. “The person who says you know what gets it. But here...”

“Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah”

“Right” Sam agrees.

“Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror, and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out”

“It's worth checking in to” Sam offers.

…...............

Dinah is in the shower when Dean and Sam return to the motel room. The brothers can hear the water running. Dean sets his takeout boxes on the side and grabs a beer from the box in his free hand. Sam sets a shopping bag down on the motel table before rummaging around it. Dinah leaves the bathroom dressed in a pair of Dean's sweatpants and one of Sam's shirts, her hair done up messily. She smiles seeing her two brothers. Dean moves to her and kisses her head before moving to the bed, he gets comfy. Sam pulls two items from the shopping bag.

“We got chocolate and marshmallows and...” Sam stops seeing Dinah watching him, this look on her face that he is sure could melt the ice caps. “What?” he asks her softly, she smiles and shakes her head.

“Nothing just....you two” she teases warmly. “I told Dean I had it” she scolds with no real menace.

“Well.....we don't care” Sam offers moving to her, he holds up the chocolate bar and the bag of marshmallows. “Chocolate or marshmallows?” he asks her warmly, she shrugs and then smirks.

“Both?” she asks, he chuckles and kisses her before pulling back.

“Both” he agrees and presses his lips to her forehead before moving back to the shopping. Dean smiles and pats the bed. Dinah shuffles towards him and falls onto the bed next to him with a groan.

“Tell me about the case” she mumbles turning onto her back, Dean turns and snuggles into her neck, his hand resting on her stomach, she frowns and looks down to find a heating pad under his palm, now pressing against her uterus. Her eyes soften as she looks to Sam who shrugs and smiles back at her.

“Well we think it's some origin monster story” Sam answers sets a jar of peanut butter on the table followed by a bag of walnuts. Dinah raises an eyebrow. “So the original Bloody Mary”

“So you went to the library” She starts, thinking just like them, like a hunter. 

“Computers were all out of order” Dean mumbles into her neck.

“So we went shopping instead...picked up supplies, not much we can do till the morning”

“Are you?” Dean asks rubbing her stomach, she nods.

“Yeah, kicked in about an hour after I got back” she whispers running her fingers through Dean's hair, he hums happily. Sam grabs a bottle of ginger ale, a bag of walnuts and the chocolate bar before moving to the bed to join them.

“Ginger ale” Sam sets it on the bedside table. “Walnuts” he sets the bag on her chest. “Good for cramps” she raises an eyebrow at him. He lays next to her on her free side and sets his head on her arm, his hand settling under Dean's on her stomach.

“Thank you” she whispers, Dean smiles as Sam nods.

 

 


	34. 5:04 Bloody Mary

Sam jolts awake on the bed, alone, he shift his hands over the top of the covers seeking either his brother or his seek, but finds neither. He leans up and sees Dinah, and he assumes the shower is Dean. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and pushes himself up.

“Why'd you let me fall asleep?” Sam asks as he approaches Dinah who sits curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around her, hot water bottle held to her stomach.

“Cause I'm an awesome sister” she answers not looking up from the tv in front of her. “What did you dream about?”

“Lollipops and candy canes” Sam tells her leaning down to kiss her head, she hums a little, he notices the laptop on the floor open on pages about Bloody Mary. “Did you find anything?” he asks her slipping under her legs to sit next to her, he adjusts her blanket slightly, making sure she's covered and warm.

“Oh besides a whole new level of frustration?” she asks him with a small smirk, he smiles back and kisses her shoulder. “No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary”

“Maybe we just haven't found it yet” he offers.

“I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary” she offers, Sam's cell phone rings, he stands and moves to pick it up from the dining table.

“Hello?” he answers and listens. A look of concern comes across Sam's face. Dinah raises an eyebrow sitting up, he shakes head at her and pusher her back softly, intending to let her rest. He strokes her cheek.

…................

Sam and Dean are meeting Charlie who is sitting there and Dean is sitting on the back of it with her, and Sam is standing in front of her. Charlie is crying.

“And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone” Charlie manages to tell them through sobs.

“I'm sorry” Sam offers warmly.

“And she said it” Charlie adds, Dean looks up at Sam. “I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?”

“No, you're not insane” Dean assures her.

“Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse” Charlie argues.

“Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained” Sam admits.

“And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help” Dean adds.

…................

In Jill's room, Charlie comes in and locks the door. She then goes over to the window and opens it, where Sam and Dean are waiting to enter. Sam enters first and Dean throws him a duffel bag. Sam sets it on the bed and starts going through it.

“What did you tell Jill's mom?” Sam asks.

“Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things” am pulls something out of the bag and Dean shuts the curtains. “I hate lying to her”

“Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights” Dean tells her, Charlie crosses the room and turns off the lights.

“What are you guys looking for?”

“We'll let you know as soon as we find it” Dean answers, Sam holds up a digital camera ready, and hands it to Dean.

“Hey, night vision” Sam points out, Dean turns on the night vision for him. “Perfect” Sam takes it back from him and aims the camera at Dean.

“Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Dean asks pulling a pose, Sam smirks and shakes his head amused. Sam walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror.

“So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?” Sam asks as Dean moves to his side.

“Beats me” He answers, Sam closes the closet door. “I want to know why Jill said it in the first place” Dean says louder turning Charlie.

“It's just a joke” She answers.

“Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time” Dean points out. Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.

“Hey!” Sam shouts, Dean and Charlie turn to look at him. “There's a black light in the trunk, right?” he asks.

…............

Sam has now carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. Dean throws him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."

“Gary Bryman?” Charlie asks.

“You know who that is?” Dean asks her.

“No” She answers. Sam and Dean share a look.

….........

Dinah picks up her cell phone as it rings and press it to her ear pulling the spoon from her mouth.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Up for some more research?” Dean asks, she hums her affirmation.

“Just tell me what you need” she answers warmly moving to stand.

…..........

Sam, Dean and and Charlie are sitting on a park bench; Dinah approaches them, Dean jumps up and moves to her, clasping her face in his hands before he leans closer to kiss her, she smiles against his lips. Dean pulls back and pulls her along towards Sam and Charlie.

“This is Dinah” Dean introduces. “My girlfriend” Sam clenches his jaw a little, because this is how it will be now, only one of them can take that claim, and to Dean it's second nature, he's done it time and time again, meaning Sam is going to be the one left out. Dinah touches his arm and he looks down at her, sees that she knows, he gives her a small smile. “Dinah, this is Charlie” Dean pulls her attention back.

“Hey” Dinah greets, Charlie smiles but it's strained.

“Did you find anything?” Sam asks her, she shoots him a look.

“I did” she answers and pulls a small notebook from her jacket, flips it open and finds the right page. “So....Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver”

“Oh my God” Charlie states, covering her mouth.

“What?” Sam asks.

“Jill drove that car” Charlie admits.

“We need to get back to your friend Donna's house” Dean adds and turns to Dinah.

“I'm good” she assures him. “I'm with you” she takes his hand, he smiles and kisses her cheek.

 


End file.
